The shadows of the past
by Belmene
Summary: Sequel to my fic "Welcome to Whistler". Atlantis is on Earth but a new threat is coming. Sheyla/McKeller/Romelia. Complete story..
1. Chapter 1: Sometimes

**« The shadows of the past »**

* * *

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and all characters are © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc., the Sci Fi Channel, and Acme Shark. No infringement is intended. All hosted works are © their respective owners and may not be used or reproduced without the owners' permission.

Rated: T or M for some chapters.

Spoiler : The action takes place after the last episode of the series

Author's note:

-This fic is the sequel to my previous fics and especially the one entitled "Welcome to Whistler"

- A huge "thank you" to my beta Lanteanscribe who help me with the translation.

**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Sometimes, we'd like to kill someone….**

**

* * *

Seven months ago…**

A brown cloud of dust rose up under the landing ship. The side door opened and they went down one after the other, and spread out quickly through the deserted streets. The day was barely rising above the ruined city. The morning light had not yet dispelled and the misty streets were littered with rubble and skeletons. They progressed along the empty buildings, knowing exactly where they needed to go.

A small group went into a house whose the roof had been damaged leaving the first floor and the furniture to be prey to the bad weather. One of them, who seemed to be in command of the squad, examined the ground, removing with his foot all the books, scraps and chairs scattered around the room. He then entered what seemed to be a bedroom. Stones fell on the bed, and on the wooden chest against the wall. He went to the cupboard and there, beneath a thick layer of dust, he saw it. He took it and looked it attentively. His face darkened with a furious expression. Then, suddenly, he slipped it inside his black uniform coat and left the room.

The imposing building had better withstood the attack, but not it's the south wing. The second team headed for that part of the building. They came to a miraculously intact metal staircase leading up to the first floor. The explosion had blown in the entire facade. Through the holes of the wall, they could see the remnants of other homes in the city. A field of ruins... Desolation and death. They carefully inspected all the debris around them. After a few minutes, one of them attracted the other's attention and they all gathered around his discovery. They shared a look of complicity before completing their task.

An hour later, all found themselves in front of the ship parked in the middle of the square. The commander talked to his counterpart:

"Do you have it?" he asked.

"Yes. We can go" the other replied, showing the five sealed bags carried by his companions.

"Okay" the first one added with a satisfied tone.

They went into the ship and the aircraft took off slowly before leaving this apocalyptic landscape.

OoooooooooO

**Today****, City of Atlantis…**

"We must talk about very important things, Mr. Woolsey." The man with the gray tie absently leafed through his portfolio.

"Obviously Mr Clarke, we are here to give you some explanations and we hope you could bring us some answers too..." the leader replied, throwing a quick glance toward Sheppard.

"So, the whole team is here, Dr. McKay, Colonel Sheppard, Mr Dex and Mrs ... " The man paused, searching in his file some information about the beautiful young woman sitting in front of him.

"Teyla Emmagan" the Athosian said, staring at him intensively.

Not paying much attention to this revelation, the man continued:

"Good. As I said, you're all here so we can discuss your team's discovery four months ago in the Canadian mountains..." Clarke said, looking to McKay.

"Yes, um ... Well ..." Rodney began, before being interrupted by Sheppard.

"Excuse me! But I think we should first talk about something much more important!" the soldier exclaimed.

"Oh? Something like what? "replied Clarke irritably.

"Like Atlantis! "Sheppard fulminated. "What decision's have been made regarding the city? For eight months we have hung around here without any information! We must go back to Pegasus! The people of that galaxy need us. The Wraith threat has not been eradicated!" Sheppard caught Teyla's eyes.

"Listen Colonel, the city is on Earth now. Do I need to remind you that the Ancient seat in Area 51 has been destroyed by the Wraith attack and that Earth is currently without defense as well? The city has become our only bulwark against a possible Wraith or Goa'uld invasion."

"Ok, the city is a giant ship with an extraordinary weapon and we saved the Earth a few months ago. But now you've studied our weapon's system enough to be able to improve those already in place on the General Hammond and the Daedalus. Both those ships can protect Earth. The people of Pegasus are not so lucky."

"The Athosians depend on Atlantis! "Teyla exclaimed, unable to contain her exasperation anymore.

"Yes of course, but you remember that the city can't reach Pegasus without a new ZPM to ensure its proper functioning once there. And we can just send the General Hammond or the Daedalus to have a look on the people of Pegasus, from time to time." the bureaucrat said.

"From time to time?" Ronon growled.

Clarke ignored him.

"The ZPM found on the Black Tusk Mountain is completely depleted" Rodney confirmed with a sigh. "We maintain the basic systems of the city and the cloaking shield using some conventional naquadah reactors".

"So there's nothing more to add. Let's talk about the Black Tusk Mountain. And another famous discovery, these dissidents from the Ancient people! The ... Dylonians, right? So if I sum up ... " Clarke said, consulting his notes " ... during your stay in Canada you found a cave housing a Dylonian temple".

"Correct ... and elsewhere ..." McKay replied, abruptly cut off by the bureaucrat.

"These individuals were Ancients who did Ascend, but who were not in agreeance to not interfere with the destiny of the people of the galaxy. And so, having taken the decision to help these people despite opposition, they were banned and went into exile, leaving some of them to their mortal coil in order to build these sanctuaries. "

"Not exactly ..." McKay tried again.

"The console contained a dylonian hologram which served as a guide for the eventual realization of Ascension. This console was badly damaged when you started the self-destruction system ..."

"We did not really ..." the scientist insisted.

"Until the console is repaired and if, indeed, it is possible to fix it, these Dylonians remain a mystery".

"Hey! Will you let me finish my sentences please? "the physicist became angry suddenly.

"OK, Dr. McKay, explain to us . "

"Thanks! Well then, I've had many discussions with Dr. Jackson and, oddly, he had never heard of this group even when he was ascended. But his memory was erased when he returned to his body so ... Anyway, we are working on it. And for your information, the self-destruction was triggered because of the shots fired to save the members of our team and as you said, the console is currently out of service. However, we tried to extract some data".

"Mr Clarke, I agree with Colonel Sheppard" Woolsey added. "The Dylonian's case can be studied by Daniel Jackson. Our aim, today, is to bring Atlantis back to the Pegasus galaxy. We need SGC teams to helps us find a new ZPM. Other sanctuaries such as the one in Whistler could possibly be found on planets visited by the Dylonians.

"As I say to you Mr Woolsey, the President did not seem inclined to let Atlantis go ..."

"Mr President or the I.O.A?"

"What are you insinuating Woolsey?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, Clarke, but maybe I should ask for an audience with the President to state my opinion on the subject and provide him with ALL the details of the situation in Pegasus", the leader replied in a tone less than courteous.

At that moment, the conference door opened, revealing Jennifer, who apologized for being late. A little breathless and supporting her cumbersome belly, she sat next to Rodney.

"You can always try Woolsey" replied Clarke with disdain. "As Dr. Keller has now joined us, we can tackle another point. You have a Wraith prisoner in a cell in this city!".

Jennifer faced the inquisitive eyes of the bureaucrat.

"He is not in a cell, but in a stasis chamber. His condition is such that we had put him there in order to avoid his death. His life forces are exhausted and he needs to eat" the doctor explained.

"Is he ready to be questioned?" Clarke asked.

"Certainly not!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Without food, well I mean ..."

"Yes all of us understand Dr. ..."

"He won't survive more than a few hours..."

"It's not enough? "the IOA man replied .

Teyla winced. Ronon remained silent. Sheppard threw a dark glance to Clarke.

"I absolutely do not trust him. It's a Wraith. But he gave us ZPM's to fight against the super hive ship, and he has saved the life of one of our technicians without asking for anything in return" Sheppard commented.

"Perfect ... Which leads me to ask where is your treatment to cure his need to "feed on human's" doctor? Your famous genotherapy? "

"I'm working on it! "Jennifer decreed vigorously ". And I'm progressing well ..."

"With your condition ..." the bureaucrat began.

"I'm not sick, Mr. Clarke, just pregnant! "

"Yes, seven months and a half pregnant... In fact, I have not congratulated you Doctor McKay..."

Rodney refrained from responding. Apparently this guy didn't care about the feelings of hostility he could set off.

"So as I said, to prevent you from being overworked, and with General Staff concurrence and the President's one too, we have decided to give you a collaborator on this project".

"A collaborator?" Jennifer repeated with surprise.

"Yes, Dr. Walter is a renowned geneticist. He will assist you in your work. I know Dr. Beckett and Dr. Lam have conducted research on a plant discovered on a new planet which seems very promising. So I count on you to cooperate with Dr. Walter".

Jennifer was about to protest when Clarke added immediately.

"And by the way, about some newcomers to Atlantis, I inform you that an IOA inspector will be spending a few days with you to check on the proper functioning of the city. "

"What!" Woolsey exclaimed, rising up abruptly.

Clarke seemed satisfied with his announcement.

"Please Mr Woolsey, keep calm! Mr Wilson will make sure everything has been done properly since your return to Earth and will check the progress of the different ongoing research".

"There is no need to check my work ..."

"Orders from Washington, Woolsey. You can talk about it with the President when you go tell him your point of view ... "

Sheppard thought that Richard Woolsey looked like he would knock the bureaucrat off his chair or worse, strangle him with his silk tie. The man looked at his watch and closed his file.

"Well, I think we're done." He said and, rising with no regard for the rest of his listeners, walked toward the exit, leaving the group alone.

Ronon stood up and approached Richard Woolsey, still shocked.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" he asked very seriously.

The leader looked at him with gratitude.

"It would be a great pleasure Ronon ... But with this kind of person, you have to play tight ..."

"You know, we are with you Mr. Woolsey" Teyla said.

"What do General O'Neill and General Landry think about that?" Sheppard asked, knowing he could always depend on the two men who hated the IOA as much as him.

Woolsey sighed.

"They are a little overwhelmed right now with the team trapped on this Ancient ship, the Destiny, lost in the depths of space ..."

"So we're going to have to handle it ourselves this time ..." Sheppard said.

"At least, they did not ask one of their stupid scientist's to oversee my work!" Rodney exclaimed with a look of compassion to his girlfriend.

They went out of the room, leaving Richard Woolsey to fulminate alone in his chair. No! He would not let these miserable IOA rats interfere in the affairs of the city without doing anything! And he knew he could trust on Sheppard and his team, as always.

TBC…

_**Please ! Review !**_


	2. Chapter 2: To leave or to stay

_**Hi everybody ! I'm back ! I hope you will enjoy this sequel. First chapter was a little summary... I hope you will review ! I need to reach the 100 comments this time ! Thanks, Sagey for your review... and thanks to Lanteanscribe for her good work.**_**  
**

**

* * *

Chap 2 :**** To leave or to stay ?**

* * *

**-City of Atlantis - Planet Earth-**

"Jennifer, calm down please! Look, I hate to agree with this guy, but it's true that you spend way too much time working ... You should rest a little more, don't you think? "

"Rodney! I'm not tired! And everybody should stop treating me as if I was sick! "

"Yes of course honey, but I still worry... You're due to give birth in six weeks and the other day you had a few contractions, so ..."

"It's normal, Rodney. It happens at the end of a pregnancy. "

Jennifer approached the scientist and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Sorry Rodney. I got angry with you when in fact, I bear a grudge against Clarke ... Working with the geneticist dug up by the IOA does not bode well. If only Carson was not on mission! Anyway ... I promise to slow down a little more in the future. "

She kissed him and walked to the bedroom closet where she pulled out a blue carpet. She spread it in front of the physicist.

" Rodney ... It's time. " She said, turning to the computer on the desk. A woman's face with a radiant smile appeared on the screen. Rodney sighed.

"Come on, Rodney! Assisting me in these preparations for birth sessions is beneficial for us as a couple!" Jennifer added, settling comfortably on the carpet and encouraging the scientist to join her.

Rodney painfully complied and sat behind his girlfriend. The radiant face on the screen began to talk:

"Welcome to the third session of the program: birth in bliss! ... "

"Jennifer, you're a medical doctor… I didn't think you'd need that…"

"Rodney, theory is one thing. I'm quite good in my job but I practiced with only two deliveries during my medical residency! And I should remind you that this time, I'm the patient! It's totally different! So shut up and listen! "

"The previous session's theme was about the control of breathing during the labor and today we will discover how to perform the pelvic tilt. This exercise reduces the pain of the back muscles and ligaments and allows the baby to go down the birth canal more easily ... "

Jennifer seemed fascinated and didn't see the scientist's face deflating when female genital anatomy appeared on the entire screen.

"Fantastic ..." Rodney muttered with a disappointed look.

OoooooO

Teyla was walking quickly along the corridor. Sheppard could hardly follow her and once he pulled up beside her, he seized her arm gently to force her to stop.

"Teyla! Please! "

The young woman turned and stared at him intently. The soldier could see the anger in her eyes.

"I promise, I'll do whatever I can to get us back to Pegasus. "

"I'm sure John ... But this man is right. For now the city is stuck here. But understand me ... I must go back to my people. "

"I know ... I also want to go back to see if everything is well. But did you think of Torren? "

"Torren is an Athosian… I AM an Athosian. His place is with me and with his people. "

Sheppard stared at the floor. Now they were loved each other. A lot. But they belonged to two different galaxies, and there was Torren, and his father who remained on New Athos.

"If you want to leave, it's not a problem ..."

Teyla approached him.

"John ..." she murmured.

"I understand ... Really ... I would like that nothing has changed ... Except the Wraith, of course ..." he added with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Teyla smiled back. He loved to see her smile.

"I would stay here with you ..." she began

"I know ..."

He took the young woman's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Teyla put her arms around his waist. A shiver ran through her entire body when he released his grip. She kept her eyes closed a few seconds to enjoy a little sweetness from her lover's lips.

"I'll talk to Woolsey" John said, kissing her forehead.

"Just a few weeks ... To make sure everything goes well ..." Teyla added.

"And too see Kanaan ..."

"Torren must see his father." the Athosian woman corrected, amused by the touch of jealousy in John's eyes.

"Yes, of course ..." John said, trying to show her a casual face, but Teyla was not fooled.

She clung to his lips again and the embracing couple did not even recognize the arrival of Ronon near them.

"Hey! Lovers!" the Satedan exclaimed. "Excuse me for interrupting you, but I'm looking for Amelia, did you see her? She went for a run on the fifth level but I can't find her. "

John and Teyla parted reluctantly.

"No sorry Ronon, we have not seen her ... Uh, John, I'll get Torren and I'll meet you at the mess. Ronon, will you join us? " the Athosian asked.

"OK, but I want to first try to find Amy ..."

"Okay." Sheppard said, turning away with Teyla.

Ronon went his way and soon arrived in the small hall on the sixth floor, where he knew Amelia liked to spend a few moments alone in front of the beautiful view from the balcony. And indeed, he found her there, leaned against the railing, staring at the sunset.

"Hey! " He called to the young woman hugging her and kissing her bare shoulder.

"Ronon, I'm drenched in sweat! I've just been jogging ... "

"So I think you deserve a good shower and you need a nice guy to rub your back ..."

Amelia uttered a little laugh and then she returned to the contemplation of the flaming sky contrasting with the black horizon: a landscape in which they had not yet had time to adjust.

Atlantis had to be moved and lead to a safe, isolated place. A conventional naquadah reactor had been enough to allow the city to travel a few hundred kilometers. The Nevada desert, near area 51, offered an ideal location but a less temperate climate ... in the absence of the sea breeze that was so pleasant in the San Francisco Bay, the scorching winds continuously chased away the arid sands at this desert site and only the cool evening allowed the Atlanteans to enjoy the outside air. The city was still hidden, an unreal bubble in the middle of nowhere.

Ronon and Amelia stood for a moment to enjoy the silence when the young woman suddenly asked:

"Are you going to leave for Pegasus? "

Her question took the Satedan a little off guard, although he knew that sooner or later, Amelia would ask him.

"Nobody expects me there. Everyone who I wish to be with is here ... " Ronon said, continuing to stare at the horizon.

A thin smile played on the technician's face. Ronon's left hand landed on Amy's one and their fingers intertwined.

OooooooooO

"Hello Major! So how are you today? "John Sheppard exclaimed, cheerfully.

The base personnel began to invade the mess where the subtle aromas of coffee and warm bread were floating, heralding the beginning of a quiet day on Atlantis. Evan Lorne, with a grim face, welcomed this excess of good spirits with a pout.

"It could get better ..." he muttered while Sheppard sat beside him with a meal tray loaded with food.

"What happened to you Evan? Slept badly? "John continued, beginning to eat a croissant.

The Major continued to sip his coffee slowly.

"We will have a visit in a few hours. I met Mr. Woolsey earlier, and apparently the IOA representative, who is supposed to watch our actions, is coming now... "

"Oh…" Sheppard sighed, suddenly much less playful.

"Sorry for ruining your morning, Colonel ..." the Major apologized.

"No, it's OK Lorne ..." Sheppard replied distractedly.

Teyla and Torren, the objects of John's distration, made their entry into the room. The boy was walking all alone now. In small steps, he threw himself into the arms of John, who lifted him up into the air. The child began to laugh uproariously. Teyla sat him on her lap after grabbing a coffee.

"Hi Evan! "

"Hi Teyla. Tell me, what did you give this little man before you put him to sleep? He seems to grow a little more each day! "

While Sheppard continued to play with Torren, McKay, Jennifer, Amelia and Ronon came in together and joined them. Soon, the whole table was occupied.

"Do you think this guy is going to cause problems? "Rodney asked, devouring his sandwich.

"I'm afraid I think he will, McKay. He works for the IOA! "Sheppard answered.

"What's his name?" the scientist went on.

"I don't remember and I don't care. He is only here to do what every member of the IOA does the best! Criticize, give orders and take stupid decisions!" Sheppard raged.

"Walter comes with him ... " Jennifer sighed looking at the three huge slices of raisin bread, bowl of hot chocolate, glass of orange juice, two pieces of cake and a cream cheese sitting in front of her.

"Who? " Ronon asked.

"A geneticist. James Walter. The guy who's going to stick his nose in my research! " the doctor said angrily.

McKay put his hand on hers to make her regain her composure.

"We all have to agree" Sheppard suggested. "Atlantis must return to Pegasus."

The soldier glanced his companions all around the table. All nodded.

"Damned! If only we could find two or three full ZPM's! " McKay muttered.

Suddenly, Sheppard's headset crackled.

"Colonel Sheppard, I'm sorry to bother you during your breakfast, but please join me in my office quickly with Dr. McKay, Major Lorne, Teyla and Ronon. We just received an important message from the SGC ... "

Richard Woolsey's voice seemed feverish. After kissing Jennifer, McKay took two muffins with him and followed the rest of the team out of the mess.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected reunion

_**Thank you Sagey, Dani and Sherry57 for the reviews. Thanks to read.**_

**

* * *

Chap 3**** : Unexpected reunion…**

**

* * *

-****City of Atlantis-Earth-**

Samantha Carter's face appeared on the screen.

"Good morning everyone. I wanted to contact you as soon as we got the information here at the SGC. " Sam said without further preamble.

"Good morning Colonel Carter" Woolsey replied "We're listening".

"Well as you know the Daedalus is currently in the Pegasus Galaxy to discuss the departure of Atlantis with the allied nations and its repercussions on the Wraith threat."

"No major incidents since our leaving, Colonel?" Sheppard asked.

"No John, everything seems calm including New Athos. I know you're worried about your fellow Athosians, Teyla" she replied, addressing the young woman.

"Thank you Colonel Carter" Teyla added.

"On the other hand, just before Colonel Caldwell and his crew were preparing to enter the Milky Way, they received a message ..." Sam continued.

"A message from who?" Woolsey questioned.

"The Travelers".

John sat up straight on his chair.

"Larrin?" he exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically for Teyla.

"Yes. Looking around the galaxy, they picked up a strange signal from what seemed to be an uninhabited planet."

" What kind of signal?" Rodney asked.

"That's the problem. They have no idea, but they are sure it's not a distress signal. We have never seen this before. That's why I am sending you the data, Rodney. Your turn now. The Travelers are in orbit around the planet and are expecting our conclusions. The Daedalus has joined them. We've agreed that they avoid playing alone this time. "

"And you really convinced Larrin to wait before exploring this planet? " Sheppard said, a little surprised.

"Caldwell can be as persuasive as you, John". Sam replied with a mocking tone.

Chuck opened the door and thrust his head into the room.

"Sir, the data has been received" he said, looking at Woolsey.

Rodney got up and left his friends to continue on without him. He sat at Chuck's workstation and began to analyze what he saw on the screens.

"Well, I hope that McKay will learn something. Sorry for not being able to do more for you. The IOA has invaded our offices since the attack on the Icarus base and the discovery of the Destiny*. " Carter added.

"Still no solution for the occupants of this Ancient ship? "

"Unfortunately not. You'll also have some visitors too, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Wilson and Dr. Walter should arrive within hours. Have you ever dealt with this Wilson, Sam?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes I did. He's the new IOA recruit. Thirties, rather charming, a face that inspires confidence ... But I think it's best to be wary of him... "

"What are his intentions? "

"What do you think he wants, Richard! Your job of course!" Carter replied with a compassionate smile.

The leader of Atlantis sighed with exasperation.

"Mr. Woolsey has admirably managed operations in the defense of Earth against the super-hive ship. Your leaders, are they so ungrateful ?" Teyla exclaimed.

Woolsey appreciated.

"The pursuit of power is not my speciality, Teyla. Ambitious people are everywhere on this planet." Sam replied.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A euphoric Rodney McKay entered the room, gesticulating.

"Amazing! Incredible!" He yelled.

"Rodney? Is it about the signal? Were you able to identify what it said in such a short time? "

"It was child's play!" the sientist replied, still excited." It's crazy ... ..."

"McKay ..." Ronon growled, starting to lose patience, just like the rest of the meeting.

"So I was able to isolate two sets of biphasic waveforms using a recursive algorithm ..."

Ronon stood up and walked toward the scientist.

"OK! OK!" The physicist took a breath. "What we believed was a message is actually two separate signals. The first one is a jamming signal..."

"To jam what? " Sheppard asked.

"Communications or more than likely the second signal which is in fact a fairly large energy peak. And we've had to deal with this kind of ploy before".

"McKay! Tell us right now! " The soldier got mad.

"In Michael's laboratory... Where we found Carson".

Hearing McKays last words everyone remained silent. Teyla's face instantly closed while Sheppard turned his head toward her.

"And that's not all. You probably won't believe me, but I was also able to isolate and identify this energy peak that was supposed to stay hidden. And I'm pretty sure of one thing: it's a ZPM. "

OooooooooooO

The news had been a bombshell: a ZPM left on a deserted planet where there was perhaps one of Michaels secret bases. But they should be cautious. Was it a trap? In any case, it looked like it but the team couldn't pass up such an opportunity ... Retrieving the energy source meant that Atlantis could return to Pegasus, if the IOA gave its authorization, of course. And that was another problem ...

"You have not said a word since the meeting ...". Sheppard was lying on the bed, waiting for Teyla to get out the shower.

After Rodney's revelations and the decision taken by Woolsey to send the team to visit this mysterious complex the next day, the Athosian woman went alone to the training room.  
She had needed to release the heavy weight that had been pressing her chest since the mention of Michael's name.

"If we find a ZPM there, Atlantis would return to Pegasus. It would be a good thing ..." she replied, carefully avoiding the inquisitive gaze of the soldier.

Wearing a long white robe, she sat down next to Sheppard. John took the towel and began to gently dry the copper strands of his girlfriend. Teyla closed her eyes.

"I hope we won't have any unpleasant surprises once there. Anyway, we'll see it soon. Apparently, Rodney has managed to perfect his new wormhole drive in order to adapt it to the General Hammond. We'll rejoin the ship and the Pegasus Galaxy in a few days with it.

"With this engine, Atlantis only took a few minutes to travel from Pegasus..."

"Yes but our ZPM is empty now. It will take longer now because of conventional naquadah reactors. "

Sheppard put his hands on Teyla's neck and began to massage it gently.

"I can't wait to know ..." she sighed.

Sheppard freed one of her shoulders and gently kissed the amber skin of the Athosian. It made her smile. She began to relax a little.

"Colonel Sheppard ... Do you not have two important IOA members to greet in a half-hour?" Teyla turned to face John.

He began to kiss her throat while undoing her white bathrobe belt.

"I still have thirty long minutes before me ..." he whispered eagerly, tasting Teyla's lips.

The robe landed at the end of the bed very quickly, shortly joined by the full uniform of the soldier.

OoooooO

"Incoming wormhole!" Chuck exclaimed, addressing Woolsey's office. "It's the alpha site's identification code".

The leader of Atlantis hastily arrived in the control room.

"They are early!" He raged, straightening his suit and adjusting his glasses. He went down near the door and waited at the bottom of the stairs, tense with the determined look on his face.

Six men emerged from the giant circle, one after the other. Two of them with fascinated looks, although a little pale faced. An expression usually found in most individuals who passed through the Stargate for the first time. Although they had crossed through the iridescent curtain, they could not help but stare at the mirrored surface behind them.

Richard Woolsey's voice seemed to bring them back to reality.

"Welcome to Atlantis, Gentlemen. I'm Richard Woolsey, the leader of this City".

_"That was perfect. Firm. Direct. Posed. They're going to see who is in command here ... they will understand that I am not prepared to be walked over! "_

Woolsey approached them, his face resolute and his hand outstretched.

"It's amazing ... What a strange feeling! Two seconds ago, we were on another planet, and now here we are!" One of the two men exclaimed, obviously with no interest in the gesture of welcome from the man with glasses.

The second quickly regained his senses and walked confidently towards Woolsey. He had a radiant and kindly face and shook the leader's hand with respect.

"Excuse him, Mr. Woolsey ... Dr. Walter and I, as you'd expect, used the gate for the first time. This is not the case for Messrs Jones, Casey, Linderman and Wallace. So what a unique experience! Oh, sorry, I'm Justin Wilson. Delighted to finally meet the man who helped save our planet!"

Richard Woolsey gaped. He really did not expect to be treated as a savior of mankind from an IOA member! He then tried in vain to stammer a few embarrassed words of thanks when Sheppard came running into the gate room.

"Sorry! I'm late! I had to resolve a very important issue! "He exclaimed, a little breathless.

"Colonel Sheppard, I suppose!" Wilson replied, shaking hands with the soldier.

"Yes ... Yes, and you are ...? "

"Wilson. Justin Wilson. And here are my coworkers ... "

Once introductions were done, it was agreed that the cities entire staff would convene to the large conference room on level 2 so that Wilson could make a short speech explaining his arrival on Atlantis. Thus, two hours later, technicians, scientists, doctors and soldiers all found themselves sitting in the room in front of a small makeshift desk with a microphone.

"I don't know what will happen, but I think the atmosphere will quickly become tiresome in Atlantis in the coming days ..." Chuck sighed, sitting in the third row, alongside Amelia.

"Were you there when they arrived? " She asked her colleague.

"Yes. You should have seen Woolsey's face when Wilson almost declared our beloved leader the savior of the universe! "

Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon had preferred to remain standing at the back of the room. Rodney was sitting with Jennifer near the exit.

"What did he look like, this "nice" member of the IOA?" Amelia whispered in Chuck's ear.

"See for yourself" the technician replied while the hubbub in the room suddenly ceased.

"Hello everyone and thank you for being here. I would like to introduce myself: Justin Wilson, chief of the delegation sent by the IOA".

Amelia's face darkened.

"I must make things clear, the purpose of our presence here is not to disturb the proper functioning of this city, but rather, to check that everything is done properly to achieve the objectives".

The young woman suddenly lowered her head while Wilson looked in their direction. Chuck finally realized that his neighbor seemed increasingly uncomfortable. He observed Amelia's attitude, visibly trying to be as small as possible ...

"Amy? Are you OK?" He asked.

The technician nodded.

"Why are you down in your chair? It looks like you do not want this guy recognize you! Have you ever met him before?" Chuck whispered in her direction.

Amelia, with a wave of her hand, cut short the conversation.

Justin Wilson's eloquence amazed the assembly. It was the first time that the occupants of Atlantis had heard the words "cooperation", "mutual", "unconditional support" from an IOA member.

"I am not an enemy instructed to impose anything. The various specialists who are here today, and myself will try to review the latest findings in your respective areas and see, together..." then he turned to Richard Woolsey, sending him a friendly smile "... what could be the future of this City. Then I will draw the necessary conclusions in order to relate them to my superiors. "

Faces relaxed. A general murmur grew louder in the hall.

"In the coming days we'll plan our visits and each sector will be kept informed. " Wilson added, staring at a particular seat in front of him.

"Sorry Amy. I think you've been spotted ..." Chuck muttered.

"Thank you all for your attention and as it's time to go eat, I wish you all a good appetite". Wilson finished without keeping his eyes off Amelia while she quickly rose and tried to push her way out.

The base personnel were heading slowly toward the mess. Teyla, Sheppard, Ronon and Rodney found themselves in the hallway.

"What a blah blah…!" Rodney exclaimed, obviously unconvinced.

"He looks sincere" Teyla said. "Maybe he deserves our trust this time ..."

Sheppard sighed with a puzzled face.

"I don't know, I'm inclined to agree with Rodney ..."

Amelia suddenly passed near them as pursued by an invisible enemy. Ronon stopped her, taking her arm.

"Amy? Are you alright? You seem in rather a hurry ... "

"Yes ... uh ... I have some work to do ... I ..." she stammered, trying to calm her breathing.

Ronon stood squarely in front of her while the others joined them.

"We're going to eat, do you want to come with us? " Teyla asked.

The young woman casted anxious glances toward the door of the room which was emptying of its occupants.

"Actually ... I don't think I have time ..." she mumbled again.

Ronon began to worry about the strange attitude of the young woman. Suddenly, Justin Wilson made his appearance behind her.

"Hello everyone! Finally, I have the honor of meeting all of Colonel Sheppard's team!" He exclaimed, with a beaming face.

Amelia looked down.

"It's good to see you too, Amy ..." he added.

They all stared at the young woman with amazement.

"You already know each other? " Rodney asked.

Amelia suddenly lifted her head and turned to face the IOA inspector who continued to smile.

"Yes, we already know each other" she replied. "Justin is my ex-husband ..."

_

* * *

TBC…_

* : Stargate Universe


	4. Chapter 4: Countdown to mission

_**Thanks for the reviews, the alerts and favorites... And thanks to Lanteanscribe for this chapter.**_

_**Warning: this chapter is rated M  
**_

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Countdown to mission**

**

* * *

-7 months ago-**

He walked with a determined step down the corridor leading to the laboratory. Arriving before the giant metal panels, he passed his hand over the control panel and the door opened. Entering in the room, everyone turned and nodded in greeting.

"Is everything ready? "He asked.

One of the scientists replied "Yes. We can begin. We only lack the samples. "

Opening his black coat, the sealed bags were removed from an inner pocket and placed on the bench before the scientist.

"Here. Go to work now. I am counting on you to ensure the success of this experiment. "

With a quick glance, he inspected the room. The material was ready. At the end of the laboratory, the chambers were installed. Then he turned and left without a word.

OoooooO

**Today-City of ****Atlantis- Planet Earth**

John Sheppard's team were sitting around the meeting table while to the right of Richard Woolsey, Wilson took notes. He raised his eyes from his notebook and spoke directly to the leader of Atlantis.

"So, just after the departure of Mr Clarke and a little before my arrival here, you received a message from the SGC. It seems that a ZPM could be on this planet?" He summarized.

"Apparently, yes. If it's true, we can't ignore this opportunity and I want to send Colonel Sheppard's team to check the site. Because of the Colonel's special relationship with the Travelers, who by the way relayed us the information, we can be sure of their full cooperation.

"And why would these Travelers not keep this ZPM for their own use? "

"They are aware that a return of Atlantis to Pegasus is better for them ... Without us, they are more vulnerable and have lost an ally in the resistance against the Wraith. "

"Yes, I understand ..." Wilson mumbled. "So what is your plan? "

Sheppard, encouraged by Woolsey, explained.

"Teyla, Ronon, Rodney and I, with Major Lorne's team, will leave tomorrow morning for the SGC where we will go to P5X449. From there, the General Hammond will take us to Pegasus. It will take two or three days travel time with the new wormhole drive designed by Dr. McKay. Once there, we will contact Travelers and see what they intend to do: come and explore the planet with us or withdraw ... "

Wilson sighed.

"And if it's a trap? Like your expedition to the lab where you discovered Dr. Beckett? "

"We must take the risk." McKay replied.

"We have two ships ready to teleport us if there is the slightest problem: the General Hammond and the Daedalus ... If this laboratory actually belongs to Michael, and with McKay along to anticipate the initiation of any self-destruction system, maybe we'll be able to discover something interesting in addition to aquiring a ZPM... "

"I remind you that Michael has improved Dr. Beckett's retrovirus to create hybrids with all the features of the Wraith but who do not need to suck the life from human beings ... If there is new information on this research in this complex, it will be very useful for Dr. Keller and her genotherapy ... "

The IOA inspector put down his pen and closed his notebook.

"Good. I wish you luck " Wilson said as he rose to leave the room.

OooooooO

"Doctor Keller? Dr. Walter has arrived at the molecular biology laboratory... He is waiting for you" a female voice announced Jennifer's headset.

"OK, thank you, Cynthia ..." she replied, closing the file on her desk.

Jennifer sighed and labored a little to get up from her chair. Her belly was now becoming rather cumbersome.

Well ... Let's see who this charming gentleman is...

When she arrived in the lab, James Walter was already installed on the computer and seemed absorbed by what he'd discovered on the screen. Jennifer approached him.

"Dr. Walter ..." she said, holding out her hand. "I am Dr. Jennifer Keller ... Delighted to welcome you to Atlantis. "

The fifty year old man didn't bother to get up and gently shook the hand of the young woman.

"Dr. Keller ... Oh ..." he said with surprise. "... I didn't think you were so ..." He left his sentence in suspense.

Jennifer stared at him.

"So pregnant? " She finished with a sarcastic tone.

Walter stared back.

"So young ..." he corrected. "And your works are all the more admirable, doctor ..."

Jennifer didn't reply to his remark. At the outset, this man didn't inspire her confidence. His face was reptilian and cold. His close-cropped gray hair and narrow black eyes didn't give him an easy-going look.

"Well ..." the young woman went on, "I see you've already read my files? "

"Yes, indeed, my apologies doctor, I was pretty eager to get started ..."

"You're welcome ... This laboratory is now yours apparently. Can I enlighten you on anything?"

"From what I see here, your problem is that the serum causes the mutation of genes controlling the immune system".

"That's right. All the Wraith treated have developed a kind of cancer even if their traditional nutrition functions have been restored."

"Well, I have my own ideas on how to correct your mistakes ... If I had been informed of the situation sooner, I could probably have told you how avoid many of your problems ... Unfortunately, communication between Atlantis and the IOA scientific pole is not always optimal ... " Walter said, his eyes still on the screen.

Jennifer winced.

"I was also trying to find ways to overcome this problem ..." she replied "I planned to use a regulatory DNA sequence ..."

"Yes, I see ..." Walter interrupted her. "I already tried this approach in many gene therapies on Earth ... You should have read the articles that I have published on this topic ..."

Jennifer's fingers tightened on the back of the chair. This guy began to seriously get on her nerves.

"The results are not conclusive with this method. The protocol using an inhibitor is more effective." He went on casually.

The young woman took a deep breath.

"Fantastic! I can't wait to see your results! " she added with a tone too enthusiastic to be sincere. "Where is your data?" She asked, pulling up the chair to sit near him.

James Walter finally deigned to lift his head and, with one hand, stopped the young woman's gesture.

"Excuse me, Dr. Keller, but I would first like to check all of your results before I show you my findings and, in general, I work better when my personal space is not invaded ... You understand, don't you?" the scientist ridiculed with a perfidious smile.

Personal Space! What a jackass! Who allowed him to come into her lab, criticize her work and treat her as an underling when she was almost done with all the work! This time it was too much!

Jennifer's cheeks blushed with anger. The young woman began to open her mouth to reveal to this narcissistic jerk what she thought of him ...

"Hello!" Wilson made a thunderous entrance into the laboratory, stopping in front of the young woman. "So how is the collaboration?" He asked cheerfully as he joined the two scientists.

"Perfect, Justin. Dr. Keller and I are doing excellent work, together" Walter answered with a honeyed voice.

In front of the hypocritical smiling face of the scientist, Jennifer remained speechless.

"Good!" Wilson replied with a collusive glance to his colleague.

"Dr. Keller Dr. Keller ... ... An emergency at the infirmary ..." a voice said in Jennifer's headset.

"Excuse me, I have to go ..." the young woman apologized, rushing out of the laboratory.

The emergency in the infirmary was timely. Another few seconds and Jennifer would have really lost her temper and let Walter verbally have it ...

OoooooooooO

The sun was setting on Atlantis. Amelia was on her way to her quarters, when, at the corner of a hallway, she came face to face with Justin Wilson.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked, barring the way.

Yes, she was avoiding him. And he was the only person with whom she did not want to talk to after three long hours behind the console making the Stargate's final adjustments for the next mission.

"Excuse me ... But I'm tired, I really don't want to discuss this now ..." she replied trying to circumvent him.

"So you're avoiding me ..." he repeated with a charming smile.

The young woman raised her head and looked him straight in the eye.

"Since when do you work for the IOA?" She asked finally.

"Since three months ago ... And I am glad to see you Amy ... You have not changed ..."

"You're wrong, I have changed a lot in four years, Justin ... I am much less naive than before ..."

"I hear a reproachful tone in your voice ..."

"Think what you want ... Now I am going to take a shower and find my boyfriend, if you do not have a problem with that." Amelia added, continuing her way.

"Ah yes ... Ronon Dex, right?" He snapped with an equivocal chuckle.

Amelia just stopped and turned towards her ex-husband.

"Right. His name is Ronon... Good night" and walked away at a rapid pace.

Motionless in the middle of the corridor, Justin Walter watched her disappear behind the doors of the transporter. He had a winning smile on his lips.

OoooooooO

She clutched the cup of hot tea in the palm of her hands. Her wet hair felt refreshing on her back and each sip of the hot liquid gave her a sweet feeling of comfort. Through the small open window, she admired the moon's reflection on the dunes. A light breeze caressed her face and shoulders. Otis Redding's voice echoed in the background. She closed her eyes and slowly inhaled the evening air. Suddenly, the breeze gave way to Ronon's warm fingers.

"I didn't hear you come in ..." said Amelia putting her cup of tea on the dresser.

Ronon crossed his arms around her. His scent was a mixture of cinnamon and mint.

"I'm back from the mess ... I was hungry ..." he murmured, kissing the young woman's neck.

For several minutes, they remained interwined, enjoying the silence and the night sky.

"We haven't had the opportunity to talk about what happened this morning ..." Amelia went on, a little uncomfortable.

Without a word, Ronon tightened his grip around her a little more. Amelia savored the warm touch of the Satedan's palm on her own hand. She took a deep breath and began.

"I did not know he was coming to Atlantis. I did not even know he was part of the IOA. When we divorced four years ago, he was studying law ... "

"Amy ...".

"No. Let me finish ... please ..." the young woman interrupted. "Well, I just wanted you to know I'm just as surprised as you about his presence here ... When we talked about my marriage, I told you it was not the best period of my life. Anyway, I told him that you and I were together now and I do not know why he is there, but I know him... We must be wary of him ... "

"Amy ..." This time it was Ronon's turn to interrupt the technician.

He invited her to turn around to face him. He passed his hand across her cheek and drew the outline of her face.

"Perhaps the IOA has sent him to check out what is happening here but I feel he has something else in mind ..." he added.

Amelia was puzzled.

"I saw the way he looked at you.."

The technician burst out laughing, but found that Ronon did not seem to think it was a joke.

"Are you serious? Between us, it was over a long time ago! And I even wonder if it really ever began!"

"You left him. "

"He had concerns other than me at the time. In heels. If you know what I mean" Amelia replied vehemently. "He was a moron! And he's still a moron! And I am living my own life now! I am here! I love my job! And I love you! So if he wants ... "

Amelia had no time to finish her sentence as Ronon had placed his lips on hers for silence. He kissed her languidly, pulling her against him. The first notes of the piano sounded softly in the room as Ronon carried Amelia over to the bed. A gloomy melody* accompanied them as Ronon lay his large body over Amelia's trembling one.

"I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow." Ronon whispered, kissing the hot skin of his partner.

"We have tonite together." the young woman replied.

Stripped of their clothes, their tongues mingled with sweetness. Cinnamon and mint. They tasted each other's skin even more greedily.

The crystalline voice of Tiffany Lee enveloped them. _"I'm not a stranger No I am yours ... ..."__  
_  
The taste of skin, like a sweet perfume ... Lying on the bed, he suddenly lifted her and she ended up astride his thighs. Ronon's powerful hands caressed her back, moving their way down to her buttocks. She shuddered, her hand slid down the Satedan's chest, making its way downwards to his belly.

With the other hand, she guided him into her, their joining like an electric shock going through her spinal cord. They both groaned in ecstacy. Amelia's eyes were lost in Ronon's green ones, and she licked the ex-runner's lips with the tip of her tongue and deepened the kiss. Ronon slowly broke off the kiss, his mouth lingering on her neck, biting and sucking, before slowly making its way down to the curve of her breasts.

Hands clutching at her hips, Ronon slid in and out of her quickening his thrusts. She clung to his shoulders, feeling the pleasure rising, becoming more and more intense ... Her arms tightened around Ronon's neck and Amelia closed her eyes while the powerful arms of the Satedan kept her pressed against his chest.

"I love you ..." she murmured in his ear as they both cried out together as they reached orgasm.

_

* * *

TBC__…_

_

* * *

* : « Cut » performed by Plumb._


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

_**Thanks to Sagey, Hifield, Jen, and Dani for their reviews. Hey ! Readers! If you like, please ! Let me a comment ! OK, no more blah blah... Here chapter 5.**_

**

* * *

Chap 5**** : Discovery**

**

* * *

-****7 months ago-**

The commander smiled with satisfaction at the sight of the five chambers and their contents.

Perfect. Everything was going well. There was, in the laboratory, a palpable excitement with the idea of such an undertaking. He could feel it amongst the group. Finally ... What they were trying to accomplish here would perhaps change the situation once and for all ... He slowly approached the center console and laid his eyes on the amber which was glowing in its glass case. Such power ...

Around the ZPM, a multitude of computers dealt with a staggering amount of data. Their encryption was continuously moving on the screens. Suddenly a voice behind him cut short his thoughts.

"They are ready. You can transfer them... "

"Good" the commander replied, approaching one of the chambers.

He triggered the release mechanism and the glass door opened into a cloud of white steam.

OooooooO

**-Today- Pegasus Galaxy-**

"Damn, it's just weird to be back in Pegasus. I feel like we're home ... Don't you recognize the constellation over there?" the scientist said, pointing to the group of stars outside the window.

"Rodney, we're in space!" John sighed, "All the stars are alike ... "

"You're wrong Sheppard! We have already been there ... "

Ronon and John shared an annoyed look. Teyla put her hand on his arm, smiling in her support for the physicist. She also was happy to be back.

It had been two days of traveling aboard the General Hammond. They had just shut down the wormhole drives and begun their approach to the planet.

"Colonel Sheppard ... Can you join me? We can see the Travelers ship now." Sam Carter's voice echoed over the intercom.

As they arrived near the command seat where Sam was sitting, Larrin's entire face filled the communication screen. When she saw the soldier, she showed her most beautiful charming smile.

"John Sheppard! What a pleasure to see you again ... "

"Pleasure ... shared, Larrin ..." he replied cautiously, feeling the weight of Teyla's gaze on his back.

"We want to thank you for contacting us about this interesting discovery ..."

"You know me Sheppard, it's give and take."

"That's what I thought, to tell the truth ..."

"If the city could come back here, to Pegasus, it would be very beneficial for us and I count on you to share with us the technical improvements you have brought to your ships. Because of this technology, we've only has to wait for you for two days ..."

"My wormhole drive?" Rodney exclaimed.

"Rather useful in case of hyperspace deficiency..." Larrin went on.

"You're kidding me! I just perfected it!" the scientist was indignant.

"I know you're pretty smart, but I thought Ancients were behind the concept ..." the Traveler continued. "In return, we'll share all the information we could find on this planet and you could take the ZPM. Deal?"

Sheppard turned to Sam and to his team. Rodney continued to grumble in the corner. The arrangement was more than okay. Carter contacted Woolsey who immediately gave his consent.

"Because you don't have a teleportation tag, Colonel Sheppard will pick you up in one the jumpers to go take a look at these buildings..." Sam declared.

"Thank you Colonel Carter. I look forward to seeing you, John ..."

Larrin's smile disappeared from the screen. Ronon, Sam, Evan and Rodney shared an amused glance, seeing Sheppard's crestfallen face. He was trying to avoid the murderous eyes of Teyla. The Athosian left the room without a word .

"Here we go!" The soldier said when his teammates began to snicker.

"Hey John, don't forget your flak jacket ..." McKay chuckled, soon imitated by Lorne.

OoooooooooooO

**-Today- City of Atlantis- Planet Earth-**

"OK, done! "

"Thank you Jennifer" Amelia replied, lowering the sleeve of her jacket.

"Now your vaccinations are up to date…"

Since she had walked through the door of the infirmary, the technician could not help but notice that Dr. Keller was constantly watching the clock on the wall. The young woman also seemed much more nervous than usual.

"Are you OK, Jennifer? Is everything going well with your pregnancy? " Amelia asked .

Dr. Keller sighed, throwing the used syringe and removing her latex gloves.

"Yes, Amy, the baby is okay. In fact, it's my job…"

Amelia smiled sadly at her friend. "I think I understand what you mean. It is difficult to work with someone who has been imposed on you..."

"Yes it is… And, I learned about Justin Wilson and you ..." Jennifer said, entering in her office. She offered the technician a cup of tea. The two women sat face to face.

"It was actually a surprise ..." Amelia added.

"And Ronon?"

"Ronon gave me ... his opinion."

Jennifer waited patiently for more information. Amelia took a sip of her tea and continued.

"He believes that Justin has intentions about me. "

"Ronon is always very insightful ..."

Amelia stared at the doctor.

"Oh no, please ! Not you! "

Jennifer let out a chuckle.

"Amy, come on… Ronon and you are so cute together. Obviously, you are very much in love. "

Amelia's face relaxed and she could not repress a grin.

"Let's say I am very demonstrative and he is a little less so. We have been together now for eight months. I know he loves me. I think he showed it the day I was shot in the cave ... * But sometimes, I'd like to hear him say it ... "

"One day maybe ... Keep hoping!" Jennifer said. "Look, now, Rodney tells me he loves me all the time!"

The two young women laughed.

"So, how is it going with Walter? " Amelia asked.

Jennifer looked up to the ceiling.

"In fact, I'm going to leave you to go and see what he's plotting ... This morning, he took advantage of my absence to ask my team about the stasis chamber room. He wanted to see the "specimen" as he called it ... "

"Todd ..." Amelia muttered with a hint of compassion in her voice.

"I have great difficulty tolerating this guy and his condescending ways. My team feel the same way. But I must admit that with my pregnancy, the infirmary, and my research which unfortunately is currently stagnant ... Not to mention the fact that he is actually brilliant ... "Jennifer sighed loudly" ... It's hard to say but we are making good progress with his contribution ... "

Amelia thanked the doctor for the tea and left the infirmary. The technician had just left when Jen's face suddenly twitched and she put her hands on her belly.

A contraction. Woaw ... Again ... This was the third since this morning ... No cause for alarm, this was not the first time this sort of thing had happened to her in recent days. But the young woman felt that the pain was becoming stronger every time.

Jennifer took a deep breath. Ok. It was over. She waited a few seconds before getting up from her chair to go to the laboratory. No question about leaving Walter alone any longer.

OooooooooooO

**-Today- Pegasus Galaxy-**

The three jumpers landed in a small clearing not far from the buildings identified on the radar. The back doors opened and heavily armed teams took their positions in the landing zone. Sheppard was of course in command of the expedition.

"McKay, whats happening?" He asked the scientist.

"The area around the buildings look clear ... No sign of life. But I captured six signals inside. Probably five life signs and an energy peak corresponding to the ZPM's one. "

"Only five individuals, it's weird ..." Ronon commented.

"Maybe hybrids to protect the site ..." Teyla supposed.

"We are outnumbered" Larrin added. "And we'll use the element of surprise ... The news of Michael's death may not have spread to here"

"In fact, we still don't know if it's one of Michael's lab's" John said.

"In any case, it looks like ..." Ronon said, taking his blaster in hand.

"OK, here we go. McKay and Teyla with me. Lorne, you and your men, you go through the east. Ronon, you go with Larrin and her team ... We will keep radio contact of course. " John decreed, handing Larrin a handful of headsets which she distributed to her men.

"It's not that I doubt his skills ..." the young woman replied, pointing to Ronon with a nod "... but I wish it was you who was watching my back ..." she said with a mutinous smile.

Sheppard, oddly retortless, was surprised to see Teyla, not far behind, stand before the Traveler and stare her straight in the eye.

"I can handle your back if you want ..." she threw with an unequivocal tone.

This confirmed to Larrin what she suspected. John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan... Not so surprising after all ... The young woman maintained eye contact with the Athosian and continued to smile.

"It's fine OK Teyla, I think I'll manage very well like this ..."

"Good" Teyla said, turning to the path leading to the complex.

Larrin and her men followed her.

"If you want my opinion ..." Rodney began in John's ear.

"Keep it for yourself McKay ..." Sheppard snapped.

All the soldiers quickly erased small mocking smiles from their faces. Ronon gave a friendly pat to John's shoulder.

"You're a lady-killer, dude…" he laughed before leaving.

"And you tell him anything! " Rodney took offense.

"Ronon is three heads taller than you McKay ..."

With a nod, he ordered the soldiers to follow the rest of the team. They entered cautiously through the woods towards the building.

OooooooO

The attenuated voice of Larrin sounded Sheppard's headset.

"We are on the north facade. Nothing in sight. We're going to enter the building ... "

"OK Larrin ... Major Lorne ?"

"Yes Colonel ... An entry on the south side also ... Here we go ..."

"Be careful and leave two men outside ... McKay, Teyla and I, we're entering through the west side ... Damn, this place is huge ... Stay in contact ... Over."

Ronon had been leading the group of Travelers. Inside the complex, everything was dark and seemed abandoned. They came to a big hangar where a jumper was stationed. Evan Lorne's team joined the Travelers.

"Do you see that? Lorne exclaimed.

"One of the jumpers he has stolen? " Ronon asked.

"Looks like it. Michael has had to take of our several ships during our clashes..." the major said.

"The room is clear" Larrin added. "We should go there ..."

She pointed to a corridor on the left. Each team went on cautiously and silently, relying on McKay's scanner information. All their senses were on alert, fearing each step may trigger the onset of any hidden defense system.

"Damn, I have a feeling of deja vu ..." Rodney muttered, taking in the industrial architecture and the dark recesses of the corridor illuminated only by the flickering neon light.

"I don't like this ..." John was continuing to move forward.

"Life signs are coming from this room ... the ZPM seems to be in there too." Rodney whispered as the trio stopped in front of a closed door.

"OK ... Lorne ... I want you to continue exploring the building … Larrin ... We're on the west side, we detect energy signals." Sheppard murmured into his radio.

"We will join you." the young woman replied.

Two minutes later, everyone was gathered outside the entrance of the hall, in firing position.

"McKay, is it okay? " John asked.

Rodney had made multiple connections on the control panel opening.

"Whenever you want, Sheppard. "

John did a nod to the scientist and pointed his gun at the door. Rodney triggered the mechanism and the team erupted inside.

Ronon went first, his blaster up in front of him. The lab seemed deserted. Only a multitude of nightlights hanging from the ceiling distilled filtered light on workstations. Teyla sighed.

"I must admit that this place looks suspiciously like the one where I was held by Michael ..." she said, approaching a console with a Wraith design. Each person inspected a part of the room. Rodney lingered on the center console.

"Yes, there it is!" He exclaimed, rushing towards the compartment containing the ZPM." It provides its energy to this part of the building and also to these..."

The scientist turned and stared at the back wall with surprise. Larrin was already before the row of boxes placed vertically on the facade. McKay, mouth agape, slowly approached the young woman, immediately followed by the rest of the team.

"It looks like… "

"Stasis chambers." Teyla finished John's sentence.

Rodney consulted his pad.

"I don't know what or who is inside but the five vital signs are just in front of us! The power supply is provided by the ZPM."

"Take a look! " Larrin threw, approaching the small window at the front of one of the boxes.

"Hey! Stay away from these things ... " Sheppard exclaimed.

The Traveler looked through the opening and found a black box attached to the lateral compartment. She pressed the command under the simultaneous cries of protest from John and Rodney.

"Are you crazy! Everybody move back! " the soldier yelled, pointing a gun at the metal door which was rising slowly.

Behind the steel wall, and through a second glazed panel, a silhouette was visibly asleep. It was a young woman. She wore a white jumpsuit and her blonde hair was loosely surrounding her shoulders. Her chest rose and fell gently with a regular rythm.

"This is ..." Larrin began.

"A human being. "Rodney finished.

Suddenly Ronon's arm lowered and he approached the box to stand in front of the slender body of the young woman. He put his face just inches from the transparent wall when Teyla noticed that something was wrong.

"Ronon?" She called him before looking into the wary eyes of John.

The Satedan didn't move.

"Ronon ..." Sheppard echoed. "Are you OK?"

Then, like a zombie, the ex-runner turned to the rest of the group who watched him with increasingly worried faces. They had never seen Ronon in such a state of amazement.

"Do you know her?" Rodney finally questionned.

Ronon put his hand on the cold glass.

"It's Melena. " he answered in a whisper.

_

* * *

TBC…__  
_

* * *

*: In the fic "Welcome to Whistler"


	6. Chapter 6: What to do ?

_**Thanks to Sagey, Dani and Jen for their review and to the 80 others unkowns who have read the chapter 5. **_

**

* * *

Chap 6 : ****What to do ?**

**

* * *

-Planet**** M8X996-Pegasus**

The Satedan could not tear his eyes from the face of the young woman.

It was not possible! She died in front of him! Blown up by the explosion ... There was only one explanation: a clone. Like Carson's one.

"Ronon ..." Sheppard began, approaching him.

"Who's Melena? Larrin asked.

The ex-runner was still frozen. Teyla and Rodney looked at each other uneasily. Sheppard was a bit taken aback.

"Who is Melena? " Larrin insisted.

"She was my wife. "Ronon finally replied with a cold voice. "She died a long time ago".

Larrin turned her head toward John with cautious look.

"It means that this person is probably a clone of his wife." Rodney hastened to add.

Meanwhile, Teyla had opened the metal panel of the other chambers. Four men were also in stasis.

"And them, who are they? Do you think they are also Satedans? "She asked.

Ronon finally decided to move and looked at the sleeping faces.

"I don't know".

"They are all human, there's no doubt" Larrin replied. "The question is: why are they here? And why has Michael created these clones? "

"And especially why a clone of your wife? "Sheppard said, turning to Ronon.

The Satedan looked down at the ground. It was the first time his friends had seen him this way: confused, shocked ... themselves uncertain how to react. This discovery was surprising but a general bad feeling had crept into their minds. The presence of Melena or her clone did not bode well. Sheppard put his hand on the Satedan's arm.

"Ronon? "

The ex-runner raised his head. His face had become impassive and focused.

"I don't like this, Sheppard." He snapped.

"To be honest, me neither." the soldier replied.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Larrin asked.

"OK, they are clones... But they are above all human beings." Teyla said. "We can't leave them here."

"McKay? "Sheppard said.

The scientist went to the center console and started to examine the computer's screens.

"So ... Leave me a minute."

The other team members joined him.

"Ok ... Uh ... Well ... There is a lot of data. Oh, damned! Some research results ... about ... The cloning process… The retrovirus ... It really looks like Michael's work! It's a goldmine!" Rodney replied enthusiastically" And apparently, if I remove the ZPM from the console, the stasis chamber will be activated. "

"So whatever you do, if we take the ZPM, we'll get to know our sleeping beauties." Sheppard said.

"Right. All this data is intriguing. I'm going to download everything and hope that I have enough memory on my pad."

"Can you be certain that this lab is Michael's one? "

"No. But this research is. No doubt. "

"Why did this Wraith clone Ronon's wife? What was his plan? And more importantly, how was it done? I know, to clone somebody you must have some of their DNA!" Larrin exclaimed.

"No idea." Sheppard said staring at Ronon. "And especially how did he know her?"

Ronon looked at him answerless.

"I think if we want to know who they are and why they are here, we must ask them" Teyla added.

The Athosian was right. Ronon's heart froze in his chest. He felt like a cold hand was in the process of squeezing him and he was unable to do anything about it. He dared not look at the chambers anymore. Memories flooded his mind. The first time he had seen Melena at the hospital... The picnic in the small clearing where he had asked for her hand in marriage... Their wedding night by the lake ... The Wraith attack and the explosion ...

"Colonel ... We have a problem!"

Samantha Carter's voice echoed through Sheppard's headset.

"We detected a hive ship not far from here ... It seems to be heading closer to the planet."

"Ok Sam, received."Sheppard answered.

"Wait! There is not one but three hive ships, John." Carter added.

"Not good" the soldier retorted.

"They are coming fast" Caldwell's voice announced.

"Ok, Colonel Carter, the situation here is that we have a ZPM, lots of data to be downloaded by McKay and ... five human clones in stasis. What do you advise we do? "

"Human clones?" Samantha Carter wondered.

"Yes, they are, and one of them is Ronon's late wife." John said.

"It smells like a trap, Sheppard." the commander of the Daedalus said. "Anyway, there is no question of going into battle with the Wraith ships… Colonel Carter?"

"I agree with Colonel Caldwell."

The voices were silent for a moment. Sheppard's team and the Travelers shared upset glances.

"So?" the soldier questioned.

Sam spoke again.

"Bring them here on the Hammond. "

"Colonel Carter! I don't think ... "

"Colonel Caldwell, I was appointed in command of this mission. I take full responsibility."

"Perfect. We're waiting for you to go into hyperspace and leave this place. We will see you on P5X449." Caldwell ended the communication.

"Did you hear this John?"

"OK, We will take them with us. And colonel… I hope this is not a big mistake."

"I hope so too. But we can't leave them here with the Wraith. Not without knowing… "

Sheppard turned his head towards Ronon and crossed the steely gaze of the Satedan. The ex-runner agreed wordlessly.

"Listen ..." Larrin said "You do what you want to with the clones, but there is no question that I will let you leave with data retrieved from this console."

"Hold on! And what will you do? "Rodney threw a defiant tone.

Larrin turned to her men.

"You go back to the ship and let Torkan know to take command. Tell him to stay here and await my instructions. "

Then the young woman planted herself in front of Sheppard.

"You owe me a wormhole drive and agreed to share all that we found here. So, I'm coming with you to Atlantis and I will stay until you give me what was agreed. "

Sheppard looked up to the heavens. Perfect! Larrin on Atlantis!

The soldier cast an imploring look to Teyla. The Athosian sighed and made it clear to John that they had no choice.

"Ok, you can come with us. " the soldier said.

Then he addressed all teams.

"Ok, everybody. We have get out of here! Lorne, get to the jumpers! "

"OK, Colonel ..."

Rodney tapped his fingers rhythmically on the console, and the block containing the ZPM emerged in front of him. He released the energy source from its socket and stuffed it into his backpack. At the same time, the glass of the stasis chambers rose.

"Take care of them!" Larrin said to her men, who had already began to support the three unconscious men.

Ronon hesitated a moment and then picked up the frail sleeping young woman. He shuddered when his skin made contact with hers. She was icy.

"Here we go! " Sheppard exclaimed.

They left the laboratory and moved towards the jumpers.

OooooooO

**-City of Atlantis – Planet Earth-**

Tables in the mess began to empty gradually, personel slowly returning to their duties. Justin was sipping his coffee in front James Walter who was smiling strangely.

"You're a good mood today? " Wilson asked his colleague.

"Yes. I have made great progress today. I work a lot better when "Barbie" is not in my way."

"Come on Walter ... ... Dr. Keller is a major asset to this expedition. I don't know why you're so mean ... "

"I would have been a major asset to this expedition too if this kid had not taken my place!"

"May I remind you that her candidacy had been fully approved by the IOA."

"Wilson, you must remove her from the project. She's pregnant! Force her to take her maternity leave! She will not let me do what I want! "

"I don't think she wants to leave you alone. But be patient. Soon, nature will do its work and her lab will be yours. "

Walter gave Justin a dark glance.

"So you've made progress? "Justin went on.

"I admit this girl is talented. I reworked one of her protocols and it looks promising. Unfortunately I still need a guinea pig. "

Justin sighed.

"You know this Wraith case is tricky. "

"But without him I can't do anything! "

"Keller said that if we take him out of stasis he will die before we could do anything."

"So what? It's a Wraith! Who cares! " Walter almost shouted.

Wilson put down his coffee cup and stared the scientist in the eye.

"You do what you want, Walter. As for me, I don't want all the members of this base to hate me. "

"As if you care about the members of this base! Come on, Justin ... Your charm doesn't work with me. I know you, and I know what you expect from this mission. "

Amelia suddenly came into the mess. She walked to the counter and ordered a cup of tea. Justin watched her and Walter turned to see what had captured Justin's attention.

"Correction ..." the geneticist said with a sly smile. "Maybe I'm not aware of all your intentions..."

When the woman saw the two men, she abruptly changed direction and went to sit at the back of the room. Justin looked down at his coffee. Walter eagerly munched his cookie with a sneer.

"It looks like you have not won Wilson ..."

"May I remind you of why you were hired, James." Justin replied in a brittle tone "The IOA wants results." He said, rising from his chair.

Then, without looking at Chuck who greeted him, he left the room with a determined step.

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7: Frictions

_**Thanks to Dani, Sagey and JoeyLuv for your comments. Anda great thansk to my beta Lanteanscribe...**_

**

* * *

Chap 7 : Friction…**

**

* * *

-Space ship**** George S. Hammond-**

Ronon looked at the thousands of blue beams streaming along the hull of the George Hammond, a sign that the ship had entered into hyperspace. While everyone was in the turmoil of the control room, he preferred to isolate himself in a resting hall where a huge window overlooked the vastness of space. Eyes fixed on the soft light of the vortex, he heard footsteps slow and finally stop behind him.

"Did Sheppard send you?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

The Athosian gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Can I?" She said with a soft voice.

Nodding, Ronon pointed to the spot beside him on the bench. Teyla sat down and began to contemplate the spectacle. The monotonous drone of the ship enveloped them. Slowly, Teyla finally turned her head towards him.

"He is worried about you. And I must confess that I am too. "

Ronon took a deep breath before answering in a mechanical tone.

"There is nothing to worry about. They are clones, nothing more. This woman is not Melena. "

Teyla was not sure if she should continue on this way and waited a few moments before adding:

"If, like Carson, it turns out she still has all her memories of Sateda ... Memories of her former life ... before the attack ... Memories of your life together..." She preferred to stop there.

Ronon was staring at the blue light. For now, he did not think about these things. He did not want to admit it, but he was still in shock.

_Clones... These human beings were only clones ... His wife had died ten years earlier.  
_  
Then before his eyes appeared the smiling face of Amelia.

_Amelia ...  
_  
"When they wake up, I'm sure they'll have the answers to our questions." Teyla murmured.

Ronon was still desperately motionless. The Athosian sighed.

"Doctor Jones has kept them asleep in the infirmary but when they awaken, you might go to see them." She added. "Samantha Carter also needs the consent of Mr. Woolsey to bring them onto Atlantis. Or maybe they will stay at the SGC."

At these words, almost imperceptibly, the ex-runner gave a start. The young woman perceived his agitation.

"I don't think you can act like nothing had happened, Ronon. But if you need someone to talk to... John and I are here ... "

Speak. If only it was that easy. For many years, only two feelings had kept him alive: the fear and hatred. The fear of falling into the hands of the Wraith when he was runner and hatred he felt towards them for having destroyed his planet, killed his friends, killed the only woman he had ever loved...

Then, on Atlantis, these feelings had faded to give way to friendship, joy sometimes, gratitude to those people who had welcomed him and who had become his new family... And recently, there was love ... he never thought one day he would find that heat in his belly again... In the last eight months, this heat finally appeased him. It was because of her ... Amelia.

_Clones__… They were only clones…_

Leaving Ronon to his silence, Teyla got up slowly and left the room.

OooooooooooooO

"Well, you know the situation Richard. The decision is yours. "

On the giant screen of the Hammond's control room, communication with Atlantis had been established. Anxiety was written on Woolsey's face while Wilson, sitting at his side, seemed overwhelmed by an excitement he struggled to conceal.

"Colonel Carter" the leader of Atlantis said "I think you forced my decision when you bought these men and this woman on the ship without consulting me first! "

"Richard ... You mean you would have preferred that we left these people to the fate of the Wraith?".

Justin Wilson allowed himself to clear his throat while Woolsey cast an eye in his direction.

"Of course not, of course ... But I think the risk is real. Each of you had obviously been suspecting a trap. The presence of this woman, Melena, who's the deceased wife of Ronon, is more than doubtful."

"Indeed, we've all thought about it." Sheppard muttered.

"Listen, we are informed." Wilson said, taking the control of the conversation. "I have convinced the IOA to welcome these people on Atlantis to clarify things ... At this time, General Landry has other problems to solve and we are fully confident that we will be able to handle this situation. "

Richard Woolsey clenched his fists.

"I'm not sure ..." he began.

"If these people knew this Michael, they may be very useful to us." Justin replied.

"Wilson, they may have been his guinea pigs but do you want that they become ours now? " Woolsey heated.

"Gentlemen! " Sam cried.

The two men stopped and eyed each other. It was Justin who finally went on.

"Listen Mr Woolsey, the IOA has been very clear. They want us to take every precaution to be sure that these individuals will not be a danger: look for any tags, scan, etc ... But we need them on Atlantis! Keep them sedated until a full medical examination can be done on the Hammond. Then we'll see. What we will learn from them could be vital for us! Think about Michael's other bases and the gene therapy! Think about everything that he may have developed to annihilate the Wraith and think about the hybrids! "

Woolsey resisted the determined look of Wilson. He hated that somebody forced his hand and, above all, dictated to him what he had to do. This youngster seriously began to get on his nerves. Bringing the clones onto Atlantis was risky. Too risky...

"Why not take them to one of our facilities. We have established temporary camps on a number of uninhabited planets in the Milky Way. They will benefit from any medical help that they might require without jeopardizing the integrity of the city." He proposed.

"That would be more cautious." Samantha Carter agreed.

Wilson lost a little of his customary composure.

"OK Woolsey, listen ... The IOA have made their decision. These four individuals will be brought here."

"The IOA has not ..." the leader raged.

"The IOA has every right, Woolsey! And can I remind you that you are under their authority! "Justin snapped.

"If I may, Mr Wilson ..." attacked John in defence of his boss.

"We do not need to know your opinion Sheppard!" the young bureaucrat threw, cutting him short.

A heavy silence suddenly settled. In the control room of the Hammond, nobody dared to add anything. The soldier looked at each member of his team. He was not wrong about Wilson. The mask had fallen. Woolsey apparently had to worry about that. And they had too.

"Okay ... bring them here." the leader of Atlantis told Sam before getting up and leaving his office.

Justin Wilson was jubilant. He was now alone facing the crew of the Hammond. Suddenly a little laugh rang from the bottom of the control room. All eyes looking at Larrin. Leaning on a console, she was looking at the scene, casually.

"What! " She exclaimed when all eyes were glaring at her. "They are both so funny bickering about who's the boss! So pathetic! Among the Travelers, a good sword duel and it would all be solved!"

"And you, what do you want exactly? " Wilson adressed the young woman with a harsh tone.

Larrin stood up and approached the screen with an air of defiance. She stood before the angry face of the IOA member with a feral smile.

"I want what was agreed. The wormhole drive technology and everything that McKay downloaded. I venture to think that you are all men of your word on Atlantis. "

"Of course, we are allies. You'll get what we promised you." He retorted without enthusiasm.

"Good!" Larrin turned to Sheppard. "For my stay on Atlantis, I hope you book me into a comfortable room ... and some sweet company!"

Teyla gave him an icy stare.

"If you want some company, we will place you next to Zelenka's room. You'll see, if you can't sleep, you can ask him to explain his dark energy theory, or recite you a poem in Czech. It's radical!" Rodney sniffed.

Sheppard reppressed a smile. Larrin turned to face McKay.

"Or maybe, to relax me, I could take a walk around the city, find your room and visit you in the night..." she whispered, so close to his face that the scientist had to take a step back. "to suffocate you with your pillow ..." she whispered in his ear before patting his cheek. "Let me know when we arrive, I'll go take a nap! Gentlemen ..." she bowed before disappearing under the bemused eyes of the audience.

"That woman is insane!" Rodney exclaimed, casting an imploring look to John.

"We really did not need this!" Sheppard sighed...

OoooooooO

**-City of Atlantis- Planet Earth- Two days later****-**

"I can't keep them asleep any longer," Jennifer said. "They have been fully scanned. Nothing abnormal. No subcutaneous tags which could signal our position, no physical problems."

"But they are indeed clones." Woolsey added.

"Yes, they are. " the young woman replied.

The entire team had returned to the city a few hours earlier. The occupants of the stasis chambers had been taken to the infirmary and placed under guard while Dr. Keller had made further investigations on them.

In the unexpected absence of Wilson, Sheppard's team and Richard Woolsey were in discussion in the "aquarium", a small glass room above the medical hall where the clones were lying. Jennifer Keller presented to them her preliminary findings. Unfortunately for them, they could not get rid of Larrin who followed Sheppard like a shadow.

"Are they showing the same failure as Carson showed at the beginning?" John asked.

"Surprisingly not. The problem had been fixed in these clones. They don't degenerate."

"Apart from the young woman, can you tell us if others are also Satedans? " Woolsey questionned.

"I think they are…" Jennifer said.

All looked at her with astonished eyes. The doctor turned his head toward the ex- runner.

"I have found in their DNA a characteristic gene of the Satedan people. Which means ... "

Jennifer sighed.

"Go on Dr Keller ..." the leader encouraged her.

"... The person who created these clones went to Sateda and found the original DNA of these people: hair, bones maybe ..." she said, a little uncomfortable using these words in front of Ronon.

The Satedan kept his head down. His friends could not help glancing at him with compassion and concern. And he hated that. He wanted to get up and leave but he needed to know.

"Let's be realistic" Larrin suddenly said. "Michael had something in mind when he created them. Maybe spies ..."

"Michael is dead now" Teyla's voice cut.

"It's true. So if these clo ... uh ... persons were spies then who would they make their report to?" Rodney added.

The mystery remained.

"I wonder how has he was aware of Melena? " Sheppard asked. "You've never told him, right?" He threw at Ronon.

The Satedan looked down at him.

"Maybe he has explored my mind…"

"When?" the soldier replied.

"When he attacked the city and wanted to kidnap Teyla and Torren. I went over the gateroom railing. I was unconscious. Who knows what he could have done to me when I was on the ground ... "

"If I had been in his place, I would have used the opportunity to finish you!" Larrin added, tapping the table with her nails.

Ronon looked at her with a murderous glance that she greeted with a big smirk.

"What a bitch that one is!" many of the team members present thought.

"This had to happen" the ex-runner continued.

For nearly an hour discussions went on. How should they treat the clones? No way could they let them freely wander the corridors of Atlantis. For the time of their stay in the infirmary, they would have an armed guard. Then they would be questioned before their fate was decided. Ronon expressed a desire not to meet them as yet. They all finally came out of the room with the exception of Woolsey and John. The leader could no longer hide his despondency.

"If you allow me to give you some advice Sir… In the future, do not let your guard down in front of Wilson as you did this morning in your office."

Woolsey looked up at the soldier.

"You know Sheppard, I'm not a violent man ..." the leader began.

Sheppard rewarded him with a knowing smile.

"... But in this office, faced with that kind of arrogance, I suddenly had a vision of my biro planted firmly between his eyes. So, as I'm supposed to be a diplomat and that my dream does not become reality, just now, I prefer to not "let my guard down" as you said. But don't worry Sheppard. This is only a postponement."

The soldier shook his head in support and walked toward the exit. Then, at the doorway, he turned to his superior.

"Between the eyes, eh? "He said in a sarcastic tone before leaving the room.

OooooooooooO

Amelia was sitting on the bed, hands clasped and face closed. Ronon was perched on a chair in front of her. He looked at her anxiously to guage her reaction. But oddly, the young woman had none. She remained motionless, gazing into the void.

"Amy?" the Satedan ventured.

"Oh." She finally said.

A heavy silence. Again.

"Oh." That was all she was able to answer. What she had heard from Ronon was a bombshell. For eight months, she was dating a man she thought widowed, and now his dead wife had suddenly reappeared here on Atlantis as a clone.

Listening to the news, she had gone through a range of different feelings: first the misunderstanding, then the shock, and now a slight feeling of panic ... Panic ... She looked at Ronon's face and she could see exactly the same thing ... Panic ...

And at this precise moment, she realized. She realized how much she needed it now. She needed these three simple words. Three words that she had been waiting since the first day she put her lips on his. Three words he longed to tell her... And again, while these three words were the only ones which could break this wave of anguish flooding her, she did not hear them.

"Amy, it's a clone. It's not really her."

But it was. She was Melena. Technically, it was her. Physically, it was her.

Amelia looked Ronon straight in the eye. The Satedan began stroking her cheek. He was lost. She saw it well. She understood. And for now, she also did not know how to react.

"Ronon, I'm sorry ..." she finally said, getting up, "I think I need time to digest the news."

The Satedan rose in turn and walked two steps toward her.

_Three words ..._

Ronon took her hand and leaned forward to kiss her.

_Just three words ...__  
_  
When their lips parted, Amelia tried to project a serene face with difficulty.

"From what you told me, nothing is known yet. Let's wait and see how things evolve." She said, moving away, gently disengaging her fingers from Ronon's hand.

Then the technician went to the door.

"I have some work to finish" she said with a trembling voice. "See you later."

The door closed behind her.

Ronon stayed a few minutes standing alone in the middle of the room. Suddenly, he grabbed the chair and projected it with all his strength against the opposite wall.

Then, trying to calm his breathing, his fists clenched, a voice echoed in his headset. Jennifer's voice.

"Colonel Sheppard's team ... Can you come quickly to the aquarium ... They have woken up ..."

Ronon left the room like a whirlwind.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8: Awakening

_**Thank you for **__**reading **__**this **__**story/**__**Danke **__**für das Lesen **__**dieser**__** Geschichte/**__**gracias**__** por leer**__** esta **__**historia/**__**Kiitos että luit tämän tarinan/**__**Köszönöm, hogy elolvasta ezt a történetet/**__**terima kasih**__** untuk**__** membaca **__**cerita **__**ini**__**/**__**Grazie per aver **__**letto **__**questa**__** storia/**__**この記事をお読みいただき、感**__**謝**__**/**__**Bedankt voor het lezen van dit verhaal**__**/**__**takk for at du **__**leser **__**denne **__**historien/ **__**Dziękuję za przeczytanie**__** tej historii/**__**Obrigado por**__** ler**__** esta**__** história/**__**Благодарим Вас за чтение**__** этой **__**истории**__**/**__**ďakujem**__** za **__**prečítanie **__**tohto **__**príbehu/**__**Tack för att du**__**läser**__**denna historia/**__**děkuji**__** za **__**přečtení**__** tohoto **__**příběhu/**_شكرا لكم على قراءة هذه القصة

_**So please ….. **_

_**REVIEW !**_

_**REVIEW !**_

_**REVIEW !**_

_**I**__**t's**__** so**__**frustrating **__**to spend **__**time **__**to **__**translate**__** for**__** only**__**three **__**or **__**four**__** comments**__**! **__**(**__**Thank you **__**Sagey**__**, **__**Dani, Jen, Joey, and hifield…)**_

_**Should I con**__**tinue to post?**_

**

* * *

Chap 8 :**** Awakening**

* * *

Ronon was the last one to arrive at the "aquarium". All heads turned towards him as he approached the window. Below, Jennifer was standing near the bed where Melena had just opened her eyes. The room was equipped with a two-way mirror. Richard Woolsey, Justin Wilson, Rodney, John, Teyla, Ronon and Larrin could observe without being seen. The intercom was also connected. Jennifer, was again checking her blood pressure when the young woman was suddenly startled, staring at the doctor with a frightened look.

"Hello" Jen said softly, laying her hand on Melena's one. "Don't worry, you're safe here. I'm Dr. Keller. Do you feel well? "

The young woman seemed lost. Her large dark eyes roamed the room.

"You are safe. "Jennifer repeated squeezing a little harder the fingers of her patient.

Melena finally reverted her attention to her.

"You are…" she stammered.

From the top of his refuge, Ronon twitched.

_That voice ... It was her voice...  
_  
"I am a doctor, yes ... Don't be afraid. You are in the infirmary. Do you feel pain anywhere?"

The young woman raised her hand to her forehead.

"My head is spinning." She replied.

"It's normal, you were sedated for too long..."

"Where am I? "

"You're in a place called Atlantis ..." Jennifer said, casting an eye on the mirror above them.

Richard Woolsey had asked her not to give out too much detail and to try to collect as much information from their "new guests."

" Atlantis…"

"Do you remember your name ? " Jennifer went on.

"Uhmm… Melena… My name is Melena. "

Ronon looked down while Teyla, who had approached him, placed one hand on his arm.

"Melena, okay. Can you tell me what you remember? "

The young woman tried to sit up and leant back on her pillow. Jennifer helped her and poured her a glass of water.

"Thank you" the young woman said, drinking greedily.

Once her glass was empty, she took a deep breath before answering.

"It's pretty confusing ... I'm not sure."

"It doesn't matter if ..." Jen began.

"Sateda. " Melena interrupted her immediately. "I live on Sateda."

John looked up at Ronon. The same thought crossed the minds of all occupants of the aquarium… She seemed to remember ...

"I ... What am I doing here? "

"It's a long story ..." Jennifer stammered, trying to save time. "You were found on an uninhabited planet ... You were in a stasis chamber. "

Before the stunned face of the young woman, the doctor paused.

"... In stasis? But ... I was in a hospital ..."

This time it's Jennifer who stared at her with a cautious glance. Melena continued.

"The Wraith attacked us, and I wanted to stay and help ... The young woman lowered her head and began to pummel her sheets. It was clearly an effort to remember ."I ... I was in the common room ... and ... he came to talk to me ..."

Ronon stepped to the window. Nobody in the "aquarium" opened their mouth.

"OK, it's now." John thought.

"Who came?" Jennifer asked.

The features of the young woman hardened. She frowned and closed her eyes before putting her hands on her temples.

"I ... His face is blurred ... It's ... I'm not sure ... I can't remember ..."

"Someone you know? "Jennifer tried.

"Yes ... Yes, I think ... And then there was an explosion ... I ... Oh my God!" she almost screamed, pulling the white sheet up to her chest.

Before her eyes, seemed to scroll through some terrible images. Her forehead was covered with droplets of sweat.

"The fire ... behind me ..."

"Behind you?" Jennifer repeated, perplexed.

In the aquarium, Rodney finally spoke.

"These are not her memories..." he whispered, breaking the heavy silence that reigned in the room.

"No, they are mine ..." Ronon added.

"So you were right. Someone "downladed" your memory and "implanted" it in her head... " Woolsey said.

"You mean that everything she has in mind in fact belongs to Ronon?"

John's question remained unanswered.

"We found you with four other people ...Four men, in a laboratory ..." Jennifer continued.

The young woman stared at the Doctor dubiously.

"I don't understand. "

Jennifer raised her eyes to the mirror.

"Is that ..." she began, before taking a deep breath. She hoped the Satedan wouldn't bear her a grudge. Anyway, the question should be asked at one time or another ... "Does the name Ronon seem familiar? "

Silence. In the room. In the aquarium.

"No ... I don't think so..."

Rodney began to gesticulate in front of Sheppard.

"What? How can she not remember Ronon?" He exclaimed.

"Dr. McKay ..." Woolsey lectured.

"Come on ! It's seems weird, doesn't it? I don't think so .. doesn't mean… yes, indeed, it's my husband!, true?… She remembers Sateda, the Wraith, her d ... well ... the hospital, and nothing about Ronon?"

Sheppard threw him a black look in which the scientist replied with a shrug of the eyebrow. In the room below, the conversation continued.

"... And a person named Michael? "Jennifer tried.

The young woman began to stir.

"Listen! I don't remember these people! What you want me to say? I want to go home!"

"I'm sorry." the doctor apologised, laying a friendly hand on Melena's shoulder to induce the young woman to slowly regain her composure." You need to rest now. I'll fetch you some medication to relieve your vertigo and then we'll bring you something to eat if you want. I know you have many questions and it's hard for you, right now, but you must be patient. As I said, you are safe here. The leader of this base will soon come and explain everything to you, I promise ... "

While Jennifer walked a few steps away, the Satedan called her out again.

"Ronon!" She exclaimed.

The doctor turned back.

"The man who was with me at the hospital on Sateda ...His name was Ronon."

Jennifer smiled.

"We'll talk about that later ... Relax." was all she could say before leaving the room.

OoooooooooO

Richard Woolsey now showed a very anxious face. Jennifer Keller had come back into the debriefing room.

"The others have only a vague recollection ... They all talk about Sateda but they are unable to tell us their names."

"Is there any chance that Michael had not" achieved "the work on them? " Sheppard asked. "This would mean that his little experiment began shortly before he came to visit us on Atlantis ..."

"It's possible" the doctor replied.

"They are like empty shells" Larrin added.

"All but Melena" Teyla said watching Ronon.

"I would like to be present during the interrogation" Wilson declared, addressing Woolsey.

"They are not prisoners" the leader of Atlantis retorted.

"Keep me informed" the IOA member casted on a dry tone. "I have a report to write ..." he said as he rose to leave the room.

Woolsey, with a hand gesture, invited the participants to do likewise. The meeting was over. Ronon stood up in turn and also walked toward the exit. Sheppard eyes met those of Rodney and Teyla, who, with a nod, urged him to act.

"Where are you going Chewie?" He asked.

"I need to let off some steam" the Satedan growled before disappearing.

OooooooooO

Before the closed door of the training room, McKay and Sheppard were in discussion.

"You don't need me to go talk to him! "

"I do, McKay! We are a team! And team members support each other in adversity! "

"So in that case, where's Teyla? "

"She is busy preparing for her journey to New Athos."

"What? She's going to leave? With everything that's happening here? What an unreliable woman! "

"McKay! Come on, we have to do it!" John pushed the scientist before him. But Rodney resisted and leaned back against the door.

"And what are we going to say? I don't know about you, but I'm not good at comforting people!"

"We'll see ... when we enter"

"When we enter… Perfect… Just like .. Hey! Ronon! Are you OK? Not too shaken by the fact that the clone of your dead wife has come to visit us? And plus, she may be a follower of the cult "Michael and company"! With a bonus: a mega brainwashing!"

"I recognise your usual tact, McKay ..."

"You see! You don't need me!"

"I forgot! You prefer having fun making a Big Bang!"

"I thought you had forgotten that! You'll still keep reminding me won't you? "

"Oh yes! "

"It's petty, Sheppard ..."

"Listen, Ronon is our friend. ... And now he's going through a difficult time and it would be nice for him to know that he can count on us ... that he can talk to us if he needs to .. "

"Speaking. Ronon. Are you serious? "

"Maybe he will confide in someone! "

Rodney sighed loudly.

"Okay, okay" the scientist gasped. "But you go first! "

Sheppard was about to open the door when Larrin appeared from around the corridor and walked towards them. McKay raised his arms to heaven.

"Damn! This woman is stuck to us like glue!" He exclaimed.

The Traveler stood before them with a big smile.

"Somebody told me the gym was here. McKay, Hey! Since you're here, how about a little torture session with me?"

"No way" the scientist replied "Go away, Sheppard and I are having a little chat with our friend Ronon. Privately. Between Men."

"Between men, eh?" Larrin scoffed at him" So they don't need you McKay!"

Rodney pretended to throw himself at her and John tried to hold him back...

"Sheppard, I'll ..." almost screamed the physicist while Larrin pretended to be terrified.

"You're going to stop, both of you now!" the soldier got mad.

Suddenly the room opened. The imposing figure of Ronon stood motionless in the doorway. McKay started. Sheppard tried to have a casual look.

"Ah! Ronon! McKay and I ... we were here and we wanted to ... "

"Don't bother ..." he grumbled, moving past them and into the hallway.

"Oh, but ..." McKay stammered.

"I heard what you had to say ..." the Satedan's voice echoed away.

Sheppard casted a reproachful glance at the scientist.

"What!" Rodney exclaimed. "I didn't know he had super-hearing! Who would have thought that the walls were so thin here?"

John sighed before walking to the teleporter.

"Wait for me!" McKay said, rushing behind him. "Don't leave me here alone with this woman!"

OooooooO

Amelia mechanically stirred her spoon in her coffee, staring at the empty chair opposite her. After Ronon's sensational revelations, the technician had spent the entire morning trying to concentrate on her work. Not a chance. She had decided to take a five minute break and had gone to the mess.

"I think the sugar has dissolved now. "

The male voice startled her. Justin Wilson stood before her with a big smile. Amelia frowned.

"Can I? "He asked, pointing to the vacant chair on the other side of the table.

She nodded wordlessly. The young bureaucrat sat down and took a sip of tea.

"I'm sorry ..." he said, putting down his cup.

Amelia looked up at him.

"Sorry? About what?"

"For what happened to you ... I mean your boyfriend ... Ronon."

The technician could not repress a cynical chuckle.

"No, honestly Amy. I guess it's not easy for you and for him to see his wife come back here..."

The young woman tightly clenched her cup of coffee and stared at him.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Me? Nothing ... I'm just ..."

"Sorry, yes, I understood. The problem is that I have a little trouble believing you ... "

Wilson looked at her with an innocent face.

"Amy ... We were married! I know things were not always perfect between us, that I behaved like the lowest scum and I made you suffer, but you should at least be certain of one thing: I really loved you ... "

Justin put his hands over the technician's ones.

"And whatever you think, you're always been very important to me. The fact that you may be unhappy gives me no pleasure me at all. "

Amelia could hardly conceal a certain surprise. Her ex-husband stared straight into her eyes. Then she knew he was telling the truth. She felt Justin's fingers slide slowly and linger on her skin. A feeling of embarrassment came over her. She freed her hands a little too abruptly.

"Amy ..." he began, having seen the obvious disturbance of the young woman.

The technician stood by not meeting his gaze again.

"I ... I'm going back to work, but thank you for your concern." She said before leaving the mess without looking back.

Wilson stroked with his finger the outline of his cup of tea. He inhaled the sweet scent of lemon before bringing it to his lips with a triumphant smile.

OoooooooO

Teyla filled her bag with warm clothes. On New Athos, the climate had cooled. Torren was playing in a corner of the room. After closing her luggage, she sat on the bed and looked at her son. She was leaving in the morning and taking the little boy with her. She was about to spend two weeks with her people. She had so many things to deal with there.

Since she had left Pegasus, the short visits to her family had not had the desired effect. She had thought that by going regularly to inquire about their welfare, she would maintain the link, they would still retain confidence in her. But their confidence dwindled. She felt it. They doubted she could even convince the Atlanteans to bring back the city and ensure their protection. She, who had always been one of the pillar of her people, saw the Athosians lose their illusions.

And what happened with Kanaan did not help matters. Even if he had always defended her to the villagers, the acerbic remarks against the young woman began to multiply: she had abandoned them, she had deprived Kanaan of his son, she had betrayed him with an Atlantean soldier ... Kanaan gradually replaced her in the heart of her people and was becoming more like the leader they needed now . After all, it was perhaps better that way ... Teyla closed her eyes. She had to join them. She should find a way to give them hope.

An hour earlier, she had entered the office that Justin Wilson had installed next to Richard Woolsey's one. She tried to convince him of the merits of returning Atlantis to Pegasus. The man was patient, courteous, but too quiet for her. The interview had ended on a "I'll see what I can do ..." which had left the Athosian a taste of defeat.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened.

John.

The man bestowed the young woman a charming smile.

"Car! Car!" Torren exclaimed at the sight of the soldier.

"So my dude!" Sheppard said, sitting down on the floor near the boy and grabbing one of his plastic cars." Hey, I'll have to initiate you to remote control car racing! That way, you could also kick Uncle Rodney's ass! "

"John, he is only eighteen months ..." Teyla smiled.

"Exactly! The earlier you start ... "

"Car! Vroom!" Torren chirped, climbing on the soldier's shoulders.

"You'll be the new Schumacher!" Sheppard declared, switching to lie down on his back, the little Athosian lying on his belly.

Suddenly, Torren put his little hands on John's cheeks and plunged his big black eyes in those of the colonel.

"Dad!" He said with an irresistible smile.

Time stopped. Teyla froze. Sheppard too. Both adults looked each other with amazement. Finally, the Athosian sat near them on the ground. Sheppard was a bit stunned. Despite his boundless affection for the child he never wanted to take Kanaan's place in the heart of the little boy and he especially wanted Teyla to know it.

"Teyla, I…" he began.

Before he could finish, the young woman's lips sealed his with a kiss.

"It's OK, don't worry ..." she murmured in a tone strangely serene. "I think I shall have a little conversation with my son," she added, taking Torren in her arms.

Sheppard stroke the Athosian's cheek with his fingertips.

"Okay, I'll ..." he said, moving towards the door… while Teyla try to explain to her eighteen month old little boy that the big guy with tousled hair he saw daily kissing his mom, playing with him, often putting him to bed after having told him a story, was not his father ...

Sheppard, was not sure he wanted Teyla to discourage him ... This thought made him smile ... A son...

He took a deep breath and forced himself to move on while he walked to the Rodney's lab.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9: Ice cream and chocolate

_**Sagey Dani and Nera... I appreciate. Of course I will continue to post. Nothing worse thant an incomplete fic. I promise, the action will come soon...**_

**

* * *

Chap 9 : ****Ice cream and chocolate…**

**

* * *

-City of Atlantis – Planet Earth-**

"Ah! Sheppard! "

"Hey Rodney, you seem awfully pleased with yourself!" John said, entering the physicist's lab.

"Oh yes! I managed to break the data encryption codes of the laboratory in only thirty minutes! I am just a genius! "

"That's right McKay ... You are the best ..." the soldier sighed and rolled his eyes in the face of such humility... "So what did you find?"

"That is was Michael who began the experiments on cloning. And the icing on the cake is that he's written a diary! "

"Interesting, does he talk about me?"

"No, not you, but Teyla, Torren ..."

"I'm not surprised. He has always been obsessed by the Emmagan family ..."

"He also talks about hybrids, cloning ... This diary is a gold mine! "

"I have no doubt ... And Rodney, what about the Satedans? "

"Unfortunately there is nothing about them. But I did discover that he mentioned that several hive-ships were in orbit around the planet. But thanks to a shield of which it looked like he invented, one similar to the cloak used for Atlantis, he initially could conceal his facilities. "

"Initially? "

"Yes, apparently, from what is written there, the Wraith would have landed anyway and he was forced to go in a hurry, leaving everything. "

"This would explain the abandoned laboratory and clones without memory? "

"It's very possible. "

"And when did all of this happen? "

"About a year ago. "

Sheppard instinctively clenched his fists.

"You mean a little before he attacked the city..."

Rodney nodded.

"Okay, but it tells us nothing about our dear clones and why he created them ... I thought he preferred hybrids. "

"That's what I thought too. " the scientist replied.

"And if the Wraith had found the lab, why would they have not taken the occupants out of the stasis chambers?"

"Maybe our Wraith friends don't like clones ..." Rodney suggested.

Sheppard looked wary. Then, the scientist explained the background of this thought.

"You know me, for example. I am nut about Haagen-Daz ice cream. And you must admit that these ice creams are the best of the best. One day, I had to go and visit my cousins in the wilds of North Dakota ... And yes, I have some family there ... The McKay's are scattered everywhere in fact ... "

The soldier had started to stare at him with confused eyes but the physicist continued his spiel without noticing.

"... Very distant cousins ... So, no Haagen-Daz midnight cookies and cream in their town ... Just these imitations... Well you can say what you want ... As far as the taste goes, the difference is obvious. Although the picture of the packaging looked the same, with cookies, chocolate and everything… But believe me, it was totally ... "

"McKay! " Sheppard exclaimed suddenly.

"What? "

"You're comparing humans to ice cream! "

Rodney put his hand to his mouth.

"Oh damn ..." he snapped. "I did that?"

"Yes, you did." John grumbled in a reproachful tone.

"In my defense, I'm a little tired right now. My nights are pretty rough ."

Sheppard was looking increasingly lost. Rodney looked at him.

"Jennifer gets up at least ten times a night now and it's not easy for me to go back to sleep afterwards!" He explained.

"McKay! She is almost eight months pregnant! You should understand! It's not easy for her if she has to get up every five minutes to go to the bathroom! "

"If there was only that! But before going back to bed she took the opportunity to rummage through my freezer and empty my personal stock! "

"Your stock of what? "

"Midnight cookies and cream!" Rodney exclaimed.

Suddenly, the sound of someone running echoed in the hallway and the two men saw Radek Zelenka tumble into the room, disheveled. He was breathless, but with a radiant face.

"Rodney ... I ... ... I have succeeded ..." he managed to articulate between two deep breaths.

"Wow…Zelenka, are you training for a marathon?" Sheppard laughed.

"No ... I work ... in the West Wing. ... On the console. ... Black Tusk Mountain..."

"What Success? "Rodney asked absently, absorbed by the study of Michael's diary.

"I found ..." the Czech began.

"OK Radek, I'm busy here ..." Rodney got mad.

"... I found another Dylonian site ..." Zelenka ended in a gasp.

McKay and Sheppard now stared at him.

"What? Rodney exclaimed, stopping what he was doing. Sheppard's mocking smile was gone.

"Explain yourself Radek!" He hastened to ask.

Having suddenly managed to capture the attention of the two men, the Czech rushed.

"Rodney asked me to continue the research on the console found in Canada. I recovered a lot of data and in fact, I discovered that the cave of the Mount Black Tusk was closely related to another place, here on Earth. There were even calls made between the two places and kept in memory. During one of these conversations, coordinates were exchanged. A latitude and a longitude."

"Are you sure?" Rodney retorted, visibly surprised and a little disappointed not to be, for once, the cause of a discovery that could be crucial to Atlantis.

"I informed Mr. Woolsey who promptly told the SGC. In fact, I need Dr Jackson's help to go on ... "

"And you did not even bother to inform me first!" McKay took offense.

"I'm informing you now," Radek replied dryly.

Rodney opened his mouth to signal his displeasure again when Sheppard cut him short.

"Good job Zelenka." the soldier congratulated.

Richard Woolsey's voice rang through the intercom of the laboratory.

"Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka, Colonel Sheppard, I'm expecting you in the debriefing room. We have established a communication link with the SGC."

"We are coming" John replied, going towards the exit, immediately followed by McKay and Radek.

OooooooooooooO

"Ah! Dr. Keller! What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you? "

It started well. Three seconds after her arrival in the laboratory and Walter already got on her nerves. The two technicians present, Edward and Tim, threw her pleading glances she could not ignore.

Apparently, her staff had also reached breaking point.

The geneticist continued to go about his business, pretending that the girl was transparent. Jennifer took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"I'm overwhelmed right now with the Satedans on Atlantis. Mr Woolsey has asked me to focus on them for the moment. So I'd like to have some news ... Have you found anything interesting since the last time we spoke?"

The scientist looked at her and gratified the young woman with a conceited smile. Jennifer didn't blink.

"As I see, so the answer is yes ..." she said, dryly. "May I remind you that we are supposed to work together. Everything you do here must be reported to me."

"For that, it will be necessary that you come and visit us more often ..." Walter replied, passing before her and going to stand in front of the centrifuge.

"I told you." the doctor repeated, following him. "I'm busy with the clones."

"Ah yes, the clones ... Okay, you'd better concentrate solely on them ... I can manage the gene therapy alone. "

"Oh, but I'm sure you can! The only drawback is you're in my lab! " the young woman raged.

The scientist turned to face her. Both technicians, feeling the atmosphere become electric, slipped away into the depths of the room.

"No, you're in the lab where I just prepared the first sample to test the treatment."

The announcement dropped on Jennifer like a bombshell.

"How did you...?" she stammered taking in the satisfied look of Walter.

"I told you." He threw, his face excessively close to hers. "I work fast when I'm not wasting my time with unnecessary chatter ..."

Without moving an inch and without destabilizing herself, the young woman retorted scornfully.

"So if you are so sure, you will allow me to check myself ..."

"As if it's necessary ..." he even had the nerve to add.

The blood pulsed dangerously in the temples of the doctor. As to prevent an imminent loss of composure, the baby began to kick. The young woman did not flinch. She should calm down and not be part of this moron's game. In a week, she will go on maternity leave, far from Atlantis. Of course, she could count on Carson to take over. But she was certain that Walter would benefit from this "handover" to go ahead on his own and convince Wilson to experiment on guinea pigs. The geneticist noticed the sudden pallor of her skin.

"You should go and rest, Dr. Keller, and let me finish what I started ..." he decreed , moving away to the opposite bench. The young woman moved closer to him.

"You can't obtain conclusive results so quickly." she suddenly exclaimed with confidence.

"That's what you think?" Walter said.

"So what is your great discovery that I have miss something so important? "

"The enzyme 621 ..." he said without looking back as if it were obvious.

Jennifer groaned.

"And then?" She said

"This is the key. I have reviewed the procedures for its synthesis by the cells and ... "

"I have already made several inconclusive trials with the gene for this enzyme, Walter! Haven't you seen my reports? "

"I've read them, actually ..."

"So you would have had to read that once produced, this enzyme can induce tumors. We have already experimented with it on the Wraith and even a hive ship! So I don't see how the use of this gene could lead you to an effective treatment. I am ... "

"With a slight modification of the three-dimensional structure of the enzyme active site and tripling its production capacity by the transfected cells. "

Jennifer was hallucinating.

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed.

"Absolutely."

"Tripling the dose would only triple the negative effects of the treatment! Walter, you are completely mislead! Come on! You're joking! "

"Not with the modified protein!" He raged in turn.

"Modified or not, the result will still be the same! Be realistic! "

"There is only one way to be sure and you know it. "

"You don't decide the fate of the Wraith, I've already said it to you. "

"The decision doesn't belong to you".

"I think Mr. Woolsey should be informed about your bad intentions which are not in the interest of this base," the woman threatened with clenched fists.

"Mr. Woolsey, eh?" Walter's sneered.

Jennifer understood the subtext.

"Yes, Richard Woolsey. The leader of Atlantis."

"Well, you go do your report Dr. Keller. I have no time to lose. "

Then, the scientist went to join the two technicians who were trying to be very small at the back of the laboratory. Jennifer fulminated. She turned and darted into the hallway.

Once outside, within a few feet, dizziness invaded her and she had to lean against the wall. Her legs gave way beneath her and her forehead was covered with sweat.

"Hey! Are you OK ?" a voice called out, soon followed by the sound of steps approaching quickly. Finally, she felt two arms grab her firmly and support her before her legs gave way.

"Jennifer, right? You don't look well. Lean on me. I will take you to the infirmary. "

The young woman raised her eyes to discover the worried face of Larrin.

"I, I need a moment to breathe ..." the doctor gasped.

"Ok, so we're going to stay here a moment." the Traveler said, helping Jennifer to sit down. "I'll go look for someone with something to carry you."

"No!" Jennifer hastened to reply. "It will pass. I've just had a little argument with one of my colleagues and I think I was too excited. I just need to calm down, breathe, and it will get better. "

Larrin saw the doctor was holding her stomach with her hands.

"Contractions? "She asked.

Jennifer nodded wordlessly.

"You really don't want me ..."

"It's good ... I assure you. " Jennifer cut Larrin short with a tone which allowed for no further comment.

Larrin capitulated and sat beside her. They remained here for a full minute, both silent, leaning against the wall. The doctor's face regained color again and she managed to regain normal breathing.

"How many months?" Larrin asked after a moment.

"Seven and a half."

"And you're still here? "

Jennifer finally began to smile.

"I find it hard to leave my current job ..."

"Who put you in such a state? "

"James Walter ... this ... rot… Larvae's vomit…. Rrrr… I hate that guy! "

Larrin looked at her, eyes wide open, while the young woman's ones flashed and her hands were stretched out before her, ready to strangle an invisible man ...

"Well ... I see it's true love between you two! So he is the father of your child…"

Larrin's words brought back Jennifer to reality. The doctor was amused about the misunderstanding.

"Gosh NO! James Walter is a scientist sent by the IOA with whom I just had a rather unpleasant discussion. No, the baby's father is Rodney. "

The Traveler froze in amazement.

"What? McKay?" She cried. "You ...I mean... with McKay?

Jennifer's smile faded. She did not know how to take that last sentence. Rodney had of course talked about this woman. "Arrogant," "Ruthless," "Venal," "Impulsive" and "Unpredictable." He also added "Crazy" it seemed to suit her now.

"It's a problem for you? " the doctor said, annoyed.

"No! No! As long as it's not a problem for YOU!" the young woman replied, trying to defuse the situation.

It's true that there wasn't a great friendship between her and McKay, but as the earthman proverb says: "different strokes!". The Traveler preferred then to change the topic of conversation.

"Uh ... If you want ... I can go and get him. He must be in his lab ... "

"No! Please! Not a word of it to Rodney! "

Jennifer had suddenly seized the Traveler's arm. If the scientist had to learn what had happened, she could be sure he would go to see Woolsey to force the leader to advance her maternity leave. Or worse, to lay her off. No way... She had to hold on until Carson's return, to make him aware of the situation and be able to watch Walter when she was absent.

She feared more for the life of Todd, especially since James had told her about his stubbornness to use the enzyme 621. But she was also concerned for the welfare of her child. She knew she was under stress at this time and it was not very beneficial for the baby she was carrying. But she couldn't help it ... She had to hold on ...

"Please ..." she repeated facing Larrin." Don't say anything ... Rodney will worry …and become unbearable."

"Ok I will keep my mouth closed. My capacity for tolerance towards your dear boyfriend is already at the maximum ... " Larrin decreed. "But for now ..." the young woman added, getting up and helping Jennifer to do the same, "... I will take you to the infirmary. "

While heading towards the transporter, leaning on the arm of the Traveler, Jennifer began to think she will have to try to convince Rodney that this woman was not quite so horrible.

OooooooooooO

Ronon arrived to the front of the door guarded by an armed soldier. With a nod, he indicated his intention to enter and the soldier moved to let him pass. The room was silent. Only the steady beeping of the electrocardiogram sounded faintly. The young woman seemed to be asleep.

The Satedan approached quietly. She looked so peaceful, so calm. A flood of memories came back to him. He took a step further and without realizing it, as if to be sure he was not dreaming, his hand brushed against the bare arm of Melena.

At this contact, the young woman suddenly opened her eyes. Ronon was taken by surprise and froze on the spot. A bit haggard, the Satedan woman slowly turned her head toward to the newcomer.

"Hello ..." she murmured.

Ronon, who suddenly didn't know what to do, gave the ghost of a smile. The fog dissipated rapidly in Melena's eyes and she leant back on her pillow.

"I ... You are the man who is here to interrogate me?" She asked.

"No ... I ... I'm Ronon Dex. I'm just ... "

"Ronon ..." Melena repeated. "Dr. Keller told me your name... I remember some things about you ... You are my family or... "

"I am Satedan too." he said, rather deeply.

The young woman appeared suddenly very interested.

"And you, do you know me? Maybe you can tell me what happened? I have so many questions ... "

_"Coming here was ultimately not a good idea_" Ronon thought. "I think you should wait for Mr. Woolsey. He will explain ... "

Her face took on a look of disappointment. So many questions, expectations ... She was swimming in a blur ... Nobody wanted to enlighten her for the moment, as if they were afraid ... And yet she was convinced they knew ... Without warning, she grabbed Ronon's hand.

"Please tell me! I ... I ... Why do you all seem to hide what has happened to me! "

A node took her by the throat. The tears began to mount. She was tired. This vacuum inside her became unbearable. Ronon did not know what to do. He began to falter before the distress of the young woman and, mechanically, he took her hands in his. Then he leaned toward her, releasing one of the strands of hair masking her face and slid it behind her ear. This gesture, he had done it so many times in the past ... At the touch of the Satedan's warm fingers, Melena shuddered. She looked up at him and their eyes met.

"I remember ..." she stammered.

Suddenly the door opened. Ronon dropped Melena's hand and recoiled while the nurse came in with a meal tray in her arms. The newcomer, a little surprised to find the ex-runner here, greeted him and approached her patient.

"That's a little something for you: chicken, vegetables, applesauce, and I've even added a small chocolate bar ... There's nothing like chocolate to help you regain strength."

She put the food on the bed and took a quick look at the recordings on the machines.

"I'm coming back in an hour, do you need something else? " She asked, giving an amused glance to Ronon, still frozen near the bed.

"No, thank you Karen" Melena said with a grin.

"Ok. I'm going. Press the button if you need anything " the nurse added, heading toward the exit.

Ronon took the opportunity to leave.

"I'm going too." He hastened to say, imitating Karen.

"No! Wait! "Melena exclaimed.

The Satedan turned.

"Please ... Stay..." she said, staring at Ronon with imploring eyes. "Please ..." she repeated.

Ronon hesitated a moment. Then he came back and grabbed a chair that was in the corner of the room and came over to sit next to the bed. The young woman gave him a beaming smile as she handed him her candy bar.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10: A new goal

_**Thanks for the reviews. I wish you a Merry Christmas.**_

**

* * *

Chap 10 : ****A new goal.**

* * *

**-City of Atlantis- Planet Earth-**

"Shambhala. "

"Is that the name?" Woolsey asked.

"Absolutely." Daniel Jackson answered on the giant screen of the debriefing room. "In Sanskrit, it means "place of quiet happiness," a mythical sanctuary ruled by a king named Suchandra. According to legend, it's a perfect kingdom, hidden from the eyes of men at the heart of the Himalayas. Only those who have acquired "adequate karma" have access."

"Those who have the ATA gene?" Wilson suggested.

"It's a possibility" the Egyptologist said. "It is also described as a place for the teaching of Kalachakra ... "

Larrin discreetly leaned towards John.

"Who is he?" she murmured to the soldier.

"He is the McKay version of an anthropologist ... That's why we don't understand him when he tries to explain some things ..."

"So you mean you know what Sanskrit and Kalacha are? "

"I don't, but most of the time, when McKay shares his knowledge, I can understand the essentials! "

"Oh yeah? Even when he spoke of "cosmic inflation" just now? You didn't seem to fully master the subject from what I had seen ... "

"You're mistaken ... I still know still what "cosmic" means" Larrin replied, raising her voice a little.

Finally, as they were being less than discreet, Woolsey glared at them while the two troublemakers, caught in the act of "chattering during class" sank into their seats with contrite faces.

Meanwhile, Daniel continued his spiel.

"The Kalachakra is a sacred text as part of many governing Buddhism Tantras. ... And you know that a major purpose of the Buddhist philosophy is to attain " enlightenment "..."

"That is to achieve Ascension." Woolsey added.

"Reaching the nirvana, enlightenment, we can give it any name you want ... Well, I will skip the details... Since we focused on the Ancient civilization, we saw that many of their cities or places on Earth have become mythical places ..." Jackson said.

"Such as Camelot…" Justin Wilson added.

"But you said yourself that you've never heard of Dylonians and yet you were very close to Oma Dessala." McKay said.

"Yes, but you also know that I have absolutely no memory of my Ascension. Anyway, if the legendary kingdom of Shambhala is a dylonian sanctuary, we have its coordinates and it fits perfectly to what we read in sacred texts. A place somewhere in the Himalayas."

"Okay, so if you must go there, we'll surely need someone who has the ATA gene and perhaps even a key as the one we used on Black Tusk Mountain." John suggested.

"This is a very high probability" Daniel replied. "Mr. Woolsey, I propose Colonel Sheppard joins us at the SGC and comes with us to the site. We have, just in case, made a copy of the medallion that you used to open the cave in Canada. As you say Sheppard, maybe this object is a "key" for all the sanctuaries ... "

"Good idea" the leader of Atlantis decreed.

"And me?" Rodney asked eagerly. "I'm not with you? You need me ... "

"I rather thought of the Doctor Zelenka." Daniel cut him off.

The Czech was amusing himself by twirling his pen between his thumb and forefinger. Startled when he heard his name spoken, his pen almost landed in Ronon's eye.

"Sorry…" Radek stammered to the Satedan who stared at him now with a killer look. "Uh ... I ... you want me to be part of the mission?" he asked, quite surprised by the news.

Rodney's face froze with astonishment.

"What ... what? Zelenka? But ... "

"He found the coordinates, didn't he?" the archaeologist said with a certain satisfaction in his voice.

Not that he didn't like Rodney McKay and his boundless intellect, but to shut him up was still on occasion quite enjoyable.

"Then Radek? Are you OK with it?"

In normal times, the Czech did not especially like missions that took him out into the field. He had had some bad memories of his travels with Sheppard's team. But, just for the infinite satisfaction of annoying McKay, he revised his decision and accepted with enthusiasm.

Larrin turned her head to John Sheppard, whose lips had begun to move but no sound came out. Then she looked down at the fingers of the soldier.

"What are you doing? "she asked in a whisper.

"I'm counting "

"Why are you counting? "

"The time it will take McKay to call out his catchphrase ... I bet in ten seconds. "

"His catchphrase? "

"Yes, his" but I'm the smartest, most qualified, the star of physicists, I am indispensable to this mission! ""

Rodney seethed in his seat.

"Excuse me!" the scientist finally exclaimed. "But I think I'm much more able to carry out this mission than Radek! "

Larrin observed the soldiers fingers under the table and looked stunned. Ten seconds. What a talent !

"I remind you that you still need to focus on the data collected in Michael's laboratory, Dr. McKay. " Wilson replied.

"But ..."

"End of discussion." the IOA member snapped.

Larrin laid her hand on McKay's one and threw him a look of false compassion while trying to repress a mocking chuckle. Rodney abruptly pulled his arm away and instantly showed a wry face.

"Good. Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and Dr. Zelenka will go to the SGC tomorrow morning."

The Czech glanced to the ex-runner. He would avoid bringing any pens with him for this mission ... His pad would be sufficient ...

OoooooooO

Teyla slowly headed towards the Botany Lab. Somebody had told her Amelia was assisting one of the researchers to set up his computers. She finally arrived in Katie Brown's green paradise and, indeed, she found the technician testing multiple workstations.

"Hello Amy. "

"Oh! Teyla! Hello! Have you come to relax in the middle of this beautiful tropical jungle?"

The Athosian approached the girl and stroked with her fingertips the magnificent giant red flower placed on the counter beside her.

"Actually, it's you I was looking for..."

"A problem? "

Teyla peered at the technician.

"I just wanted to know if you were well." she said calmly. Amy was suddenly moved by her friend's concern. She had gotten to know Teyla quite well over the past few months.

She knew how much the Athosian cared about the welfare of the people she liked and how she could be insightful.

"I'm fine Teyla. Don't worry…"

"Ronon and you are faced with a difficult situation. This won't be easy for either of you. I tried to talk to him. In fact, I tried to make him talk ... but you know ... He is proud. He thinks he doesn't need anyone. Yet, I feel him totally helpless and the more I see of you, the more I think you are too. "

Amy sighed but remained silent, eyes downcast.

"I'm leaving for New Athos tomorrow morning with Torren. I really wanted to stay in such circumstances but ... "

"Teyla ... thank you for your concern but... "

The Athosian laid her hand on the arm of the technician to reiterate her support before heading toward the door. Just before crossing the threshold, she turned to Amy.

"You really love him, don't you?" she asked.

The technician, who had plunged into her work again, looked up at her for a few seconds without saying anything.

"Yes. I really love him." she finally responded.

Teyla smiled.

"Then show it to him." she said before leaving.

OooooooooooO

They were all together in a small room furnished in the manner of a lounge room. U-shaped couches were installed and, in the middle, Richard Woolsey sat in a black armchair with Justin Wilson to his side.

Around them, on the sofas, five frightened faces were watching them. For two long minutes nobody had opened their mouth. The leader of Atlantis looked to his side for support. Justin decided it was time to react.

"Well ... I know what you have just learned must be a shock to you but ..."

"You're joking! " one of the men suddenly cried in front of them. "You say we're clones! "

The four other Satedans did not know how to react. ... "Lost" was still a word too weak. Two of them were completely shocked and the two others rejected this crazy idea completely. Melena kept a strangely serene face.

"... Are we normal?" she finally asked with a clear voice that calmed everyone.

"Uh ... Yes, of course ..." Woolsey said. "You're perfectly healthy. But you must understand that for security reasons, we will keep you here ... for observation. You can obviously get around the city but only in certain non-restricted areas and accompanied by one of our soldiers. "

"So, we're your prisoners." the man who spoke first retorted.

"We don't know yet what this individual named Michael did to you. We have told you the circumstances we've found you and what happened to his previous guinea pigs ... "

"Wilson ... " said Richard Woolsey, visibly uncomfortable with the tactless terms employed by the IOA member.

"Guinea pigs ... It's true that we are the result of an experiment after all ..." Melena murmured more for herself.

"We must take precautions." the leader of Atlantis went on. "But for now, we must solve a problem concerning you. You are human beings first and human beings have a name. Apart from you, Melena, would you have any prior recollection of your own names?" he said, addressing the four men.

They all nodded.

"Well, it does not matter. I suggest you each choose a name for yourselves until your memory comes back ... "

"And if we never recover our memory?" asked one of them.

"Well at least we can say that you will have a name that you appreciate!" Woolsey exclaimed with a light tone trying to relax the atmosphere.

"Apart from that, do you remember your life on Sateda?" Wilson questioned.

"I was working at the command center. I had to manage the energy flow of our defense shields during the Wraith attack until ... " The man paused, staring into the void. "Until they failed ..."

"You were a scientist." Justin decreed.

The man nodded. He was a little puny. His curly black hair fell over his eyes. He had very clear blue eyes, where one could read a silent terror that was found also among his counterparts. Woolsey also asked them the same question.

"I was in the Satedan army. Ground troops. Protection for the southern sector of the capital" the very tall blond man with shoulder-length hair said.

The two others were apparently also soldiers.

"And you ..." Wilson addressed Melena. "So you're Ronon's wife."

Woolsey abruptly turned toward Justin. The young woman looked up at them with wondering eyes.

"I'm his wife ...?" she stammered

The leader of Atlantis lost his cool. "Wilson! Damned!" he exclaimed.

"She would have eventually learned the truth, Woolsey. Maybe this information will allow her to recover her memory faster!"

Not sorry to unveil the news, Wilson stared at the diplomat. Things were going to become much more interesting now.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11: Good night

_**Thanks Dani, Jen and Sagey for your reviews.**_

**

* * *

Chap 11 : Good night****…**

* * *

**-City of Atlantis - Planet Earth-**

"You know, I refilled the ice cream." McKay said while he and Jennifer were heading toward their room.

"Thank you Rodney, you're adorable." She replied, taking his hand.

The sun was about to set on the city. The day had been particularly hard for the young woman who, once arrived in their quarters, sank heavily into the bed. Rodney saw that his girlfriend was exhausted.

"Jennifer, are you OK?" He asked, suddenly worried.

The doctor ran her hands over his face and displayed a tired smile.

"Yes, Rodney. I just had a few disagreements with James Walter. "

"Did he cause you trouble? "

"Yes, he did. First, he wants to work alone and hides everything he does from me. In addition, I don't have much time to devote myself to the gene therapy because of the clones ... And then he tells me this afternoon that he is ready to test a sample ..."

"A test on who?"

"In your opinion!"

Rodney sat beside the young woman. "On Todd?"

Jennifer nodded.

"But if we bring the Wraith out of stasis, he may ..."

"He doesn't care, Rodney. "

"Well, not defending Todd, but even if he is a Wraith, the last time he was still "with us ", he saved Amy."

"Walter does not care... I'm afraid that our dear colleague wants to do a stunt to impress the IOA. If the test works, and I don't think it will, he will score points with the organization ... "

"But what does he want? "

"Rodney ... don't you understand… he wants to take my place!"

"For goodness sake! The Sharks have invaded Atlantis! Wilson, who plans to oust Woolsey, this guy who wants rid of you, the clone of Melena who appears like magic! And last but not least Zelenka who robbed me of a mission!"

"You have to admit Radek deserved it this time."

"Well ... Maybe ... But if they find very important encrypted data there, I know Zelenka! He will panic, procrastinate ..."

"Rodney ..."

"And finally ... he will have to call on me! So its best that I should go in his place!"

The young woman placed her hand on the scientist's cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. At the sight of her diaphanous fingers, Rodney frowned.

"Jen, really, you look exhausted ... You don't think you should slow down a bit and take your leave now? I think ..."

"Rodney, no way! I need to wait for Carson to return. I have confidence in him. I'm fine and I'll hold on until then, okay?"

Before the determined eyes of his girlfriend, the physicist capitulated. He got up and went to get his computer and came back to sit on the bed next to Jennifer.

"I downloaded a new session of childbirth preparation, if you want ..."

"No Rodney, not now ..." she said, passing her hand across her sore neck.

The scientist then stood behind her.

"So change of plans, tonight is a special Rodney McKay massage!" he exclaimed, starting to gently kneading the shoulders of the young woman.

"Oh my God! Rodney, it's wonderful..." she moaned, closing her eyes.

"I know" McKay replied with pride. "I'm very good at that ... "

Jennifer rewarded him with a chuckle.

"If you don't go on the mission tomorrow, what will you work on? "

"I've got lots of information in Michael's diary that you can use to shut this Walter up... And I'm trying to develop an energy system combining ZPM and wormhole drives. If we go back to Pegasus, the ZPM may provide some energy for the trip but it will be enough to defend the city and for its partial operation once there. Until we find new ZPM. I just wish that will be the case tomorrow ... "  
"It is likely that this is a dylonian sanctuary, isn't it? "

"I hope ..."

However, a shadow of doubt crept onto Rodney's face.

"Something is still bothering you." Jennifer guessed.

"I don't understand why Michael had not embarked on his plan to attack the city, leaving the lab where we found these half-finished clones, and especially a ZPM!"

"Maybe he thought he would succeed without difficulty and return to the facilities once his plan was completed. When he kidnapped her, he told Teyla he would use Torren to "improve" his hybrids.. "

"Do you think he transformed the Satedan clones into hybrids?"

"The Satedan people have genetic characteristics that make them highly resistant to infection. I saw it when I was studying the Ronon's genome. Their physical strength is also superior to ours. He may have thought that using Satedans to create hybrids would be a good idea. And what he intended to do with Torren, I dare not even imagine."

"With us, he could not therefore continue to play Dr. Frankenstein! "

"Right. "

Jennifer felt very sleepy. She decided to take a shower and, once in pajamas, she sat down on the bed where Rodney was waiting. He pressed against her back, circled her with his arms and put his hands on her belly.

"He moves ..." he murmured, smiling.

"She moves." Jennifer corrected.

"How can you be so sure it's a girl? "

"Women's Intuition ... And Torren will need a girlfriend, later. "

Rodney smelt the sweet fragrance of his partner's damp hair. In only a few weeks they would be parents. He was both excited and terrified. Carson had done an ultrasound and, deciding they would like a surprise, did not to find out the sex of the baby. Before them, a new life would begin.

They had obviously given plenty of discussion about what they would do once the baby arrived: If Atlantis stayed on Earth, they would continue to work there. But if the city returned to Pegasus, there was the chance that the IOA would force them to leave the expedition.

And what saddened them most was the fact that they should have to leave their friends. Of course, their lives would be much quieter, far from Wraith, Asurans, and various hostile creatures that populated the many planets left to explore ... A nice job, why not in the SGC, new colleagues, a small house ... Rodney could perhaps regain a position in a university ... Publish some new articles ... A normal life ... Definitely normal ... Too normal ...

A jolt of the baby kicking pulled out Rodney his thoughts. Beside him, Jennifer fell asleep. He went up the blanket and snuggled against the warm body of the young woman. Girl or boy, he was soon to be father and fell into sleep with a smile.

OoooO

It was the third time he read the report. Finally, with a gesture of annoyance, he put the sheets in a blue folder and slid into the chair. He could not concentrate.

A throbbing pain pounded his temples. He massaged them gently while closing his eyes. The day was over. He had to relax a little and forget Wilson and his shenanigans. He would have loved to know what this upstart was planning at the moment.

Richard Woolsey left his office for his quarters with a weary step. On the way, he met two or three people and nodded courteously.

Since Atlantis had returned to Earth, all the staff had permanently adopted him as the undisputed leader of the city. His task was less difficult than when they were in Pegasus, but managing the repeated intrusions of the IOA was not easy.

Once in his room, he walked to the small cabinet, opening the sliding door, he pulled out a glass and a bottle of red liquid. He sank into a chair and poured himself some cognac. Slowly he swung alcohol around the glass, inhaling its perfume. Then, eyes closed, he took a sip. He drank only very rarely and sparingly, but tonight he really needed it.

With the left hand he grabbed the small remote control on the table near the seat and pressed the "ON".

Tosca. Act II. The sublime voice of Maria Callas filled the room. Her petition to the Baron Scarpia for her lover to be spared ... The violins out of control, her song of despair ... And soon ... the betrayal of the aristocrat ...

Richard Woolsey clenched his fists. No one would disrespect him again. Wilson had convinced the IOA and the high command to bring the clones to Atlantis. He was worried. He had a bad feeling. Yet he had let them do it ... Sheppard was right. He should be firmer in the future.

The next mission must be a success. He would do everything possible to ensure that Atlantis returned to Pegasus. Their involvement with allied nations was too important. And his own involvement was now complete. He never thought he would find such satisfaction with his new position in the city. He was proud to lead these men and women who now trusted him. And he didn't want to disappoint them. He closed his eyes and let himself be lulled by the music.

OooooO

The sky, streaked with trails of fire, flooded the balcony with an orange twilight glow. Ronon, leaning against the railing, was gazing at the desert where the purple mountains stood out against the skyline. He sat up a little when he heard footsteps behind him and John Sheppard came to admire the view next to him.

"It a change from the ocean." the soldier said.

"Sure."

In fact, the reason John was there at the moment was not to really talk about the landscape.

"You went to see Melena? "

"Yes."

"And then? "

"She really does not remember me. Just flashes of Sateda ... Besides, she asked me many things about our planet, the life there. We discussed it for much of the afternoon. "

"And did you tell her about you two? "

"No. And I don't think this is a good idea to do so. "

Sheppard agreed.

"And Amelia?"

Ronon was silent. John knew he progressed into a minefield. Yet he felt that his friend was far from having some peace of mind.

"Ronon Listen, I just can't put myself in your place. I guess to see your wife, I mean her clone, like that, must be quite difficult. Especially after all you went through, and after starting to build something else with Amy ... "

The Satedan turned his head towards him, still without saying a word.

"Now, you must analyze the situation... What are your impressions ..."

"My impressions? "

"Yes ... What do you feel for Amy ... and ..."

"And...? "

"And Melena. "

It was said. Sheppard was sure. Ronon could not ignore the woman he had loved passionately and who died just in front of him. Although Amelia was very important for him, feelings, whatever they are, should be brought to the surface.

The Satedan could no longer deny it. His silence was used as a response and Sheppard sighed.

"I understand ..." the soldier murmured, admiring the sunset.

So it was with amazement that he heard the ex-runner to confide in him for the first time.

"I don't know what to do ..."

The soldier waited motionless as Ronon continued, taking care not to interrupt the Satedan lest he change his mind and not talk about the situation.

"I really care about Amy. And I hope she knows it. "

"Have you told her that ... you love her? "

"I'm not comfortable with declarations of love ..."

"Me neither, but girls are crazy about it! "

"You told Teyla that you love her? "

"Well ... Uh ... Sure!"

"Yeah, I see ..."

"Do you see what? The important thing is the situation between you and Melena and Amelia!"

Ronon frowned. A soft warm breeze caressed their faces while, in the city, the first gleams of artificial light came on one by one.

"I have this strange feeling when I'm with her, Melena ... Everything comes to mind. Good times, pain also. And I don't want to relive it. Yet when I left her earlier ... I could not chase her face from my mind until you arrived a few minutes ago. "

"Oh ... so that means that you do still feel something for her? Finally for the "new her "?

"I told you, Sheppard, I don't know what to do ... I don't want to hurt anyone. Amy is wonderful. She's perfect. I feel torn in two ... "

The balcony was now plunged in darkness, lit only by the dim glow of artificial lights that lined the small terrace. In conversation, Ronon and John did not see the thin figure which came out quietly from a dark corner near the porch and walked away from them on tiptoe.

OooooO

"Walter! I advise you to calm down! This is not the way you'll be able to achieve your goals! "

"Wilson, it's enough now! Showdown! You're here because you're an ambitious bastard who only wants one thing: to climb the ladder of the IOA, removing, if necessary, all in your path. And for this I am with you."

"James, everybody knows that you wish to replace Dr. Keller and that her appointment was a thorn in your side. But if you don't stop treating her as you do, you won't shine in front of the council... I thought you were much smarter than that! "

"And I thought you'd given a mouthful to Woolsey!" the stung scientist replied.

Justin Wilson went to the sofa and settled comfortably while James Walter remained standing, hands on hips, facing him.

"But what do you believe, Walter? Do you think I want his job? You're joking! Buried here in this dismal town in the desert? "

"And if the IOA agrees for Atlantis to go back to Pegasus? "

"One more reason more! In another galaxy with the Wraith threat or who knows what other aliens! My God! Don't you ever understand? "

"Okay then, what are you looking for, dammit! "

Justin sank deeper into the cushions.

"A nice office in Washington, my dear Walter ..." he grinned.

The scientist finally realized.

"You mean ... you're aiming squarely the IOA leadership?" He choked, a little stunned.

Wilson was jubilant.

"With the information we get from Michaels laboratory, clones, the new dylonian site, I have my chance ... Dickinson is sick. Cancer. A new director should be nominated shortly. Result: I asked that clones are brought here and it's me who helped retrieve the medallion which can open the dylonian sanctuary... "

"I don't understand. The Indian's medallion? You told me that our scientists were able to make a new one ... "

"You can be so naive Walter! Produce an artifact like that! We don't even know what the real components are! There were two medallions owned by our beloved SGA1 team in Canada: one of them had been destroyed in the explosion in the cave but our good Colonel Sheppard had returned the second to the old Indian ... Easy in these conditions to go to the squamish and to make him believe it was a technological feat from us.

In short, for some time, I have been an undeniable candidate for the leadership of the organization. I pull the strings and the good ones. I'm involved in all initiatives and I'm counting on the success of your recent missions to permanently solidify my position. From there, it will be me who would make all the decisions and some people here will have to worry ... "

"Then you'll allow me to work on the Wraith! "

"I said I was pulling the strings, but I had not got complete control! Not yet ... For your experiment, you'll have to await the decision of the council ... "

"But I also need the results of this test to prove I'm better than this girl! "

Justin looked at him with a serious face.

"Are you sure, Walter? "

"Sure. This serum will be a success. "

Wilson took a moment of reflection and then displayed a pout, harbinger of bad news for the geneticist.

"I fear not being able to do much for you. "

The scientist was steaming now. Jaws clenched, pale face, he turned and left without asking his for his leave.

It was almost 11 p.m. Justin Wilson was alone in the room, glad to have finally being rid of that boring man. He got up and walked to his office. He opened a drawer and pulled out a red folder from which emerged a few stapled pages. At the top of the first page, a name was written in capital letters: Amelia Banks.

Wilson viewed the content of the document before storing it back into the portfolio, with an air of satisfaction.

OooooO

Larrin walked quietly from the hallway into her room. Or so she hoped. Twice she went to the wrong room and had as much difficulty in navigating the multitude of levels and towers that was the city of Atlantis.

She tried to clear her head as she realised as much fun as it was taunting McKay, flirting with Sheppard, poking around Atlantis, or combat training with the twenty soldiers who were oddly lining up for the privilege of hitting her, she was missing her ship. She was missing her family. She was definitely not one for the sedentary life.

Moreover, in her haste to not lose her share of what the Atlanteans had recovered from the laboratory, she had completely forgotten to bring supplies. Suddenly, she was short of panties ...

Then around a corner, that she identified as being absolutely not the one leading to her quarters, she came across a sort of small room where a female figure sat in a chair. The young woman's forehead was resting on her knees, the knees raised to her chest.

"Um ... Excuse me ..." Larrin was moving toward her." Sorry to bother you meditating but I am apparently completely lost ..."

On facing her, the Traveler recognized the gate technician.

"Hey! You are Amelia, right ? You are with Ronon Dex. "

The young woman, a little surprised, tried to compose an engaging face but Larrin saw that it wasn't the right moment.

"Yes ... Yes. And you're Larrin. I heard a lot of things about you." the technician said, leaving her fetal position and rising. "If you're lost, I'll help you find your room. "

"It would be nice of you. There should be signs in this city for visitors! "

Her remark made Amelia smile.

"I think your quarters are in the area 10, right? " she asked, going towards the transporter.

"If you say so. " Larrin replied. "Oh, and I was trying to find something clean to change into. Something nice, a little cleavage and tight? Not like those suits buttoned up to choke you like those you wear all day, no offense! "

Amelia smiled again. Decidedly, she began to find this girl rather funny.

"Tell me, did you have a problem just now? I felt that things were not good when I arrived. "

The technician looked down. They both entered the transporter and Amelia activated the teleportation. The door opened two seconds later and Larrin finally recognized her floor.

"OK ... If you don't want to talk ... I just wanted to help ... But I thought you were in a delicate situation right now ... Well, you and Dex ... And his wife's clone returned from the dead ... "

Amelia sighed.

"I'm fine, thank you ..." she replied politely.

Larrin preferred not to pry.

"If you need a completely objective ear and someone who can shamelessly kick this pale copies butt ... You know where to find me."

"Thanks for your offer, but I can safely assure I am okay at "kicking ass." Amelia said, a little more relaxed. "Now, if you want clothes, come with me. My room is also on this level, I'll lend you a few supplies until you find something to put on from the laundry."

Larrin's face illuminated.

"You saved my life!"

After they chose three or four items of casual clothing, the Traveller warmly thanked Amelia before taking her leave. The technician opened her window and took a deep breath. Fortunately Larrin did not ask too many questions about the cause of her dejection in the rest room.

It had been two days since Ronon had told her about Melena. Two days she avoided him. Last night, she used the pretext of urgent work in the jumper bay but tonight she had decided to talk to him. She wanted him to know she would always be there for him, she understood he was disturbed by the arrival of Melena and they were going to get through this ordeal together.

Together ...

She knew he liked to be alone on the level seven balcony. Chuck had confirmed he had passed him a few minutes earlier in that sector. There was an amazing view of the mountains and the sunset. She had therefore headed towards that destination, and had seen from afar the recognizable silhouette of the Satedan. Only a few steps from him, she realized he was not alone and apparently in conversation with John Sheppard. Then she got ready to turn back when she heard both her name and Melena's one. She understood what was the two men's topic of discussion.

Hidden in the shadows of an alcove, she heard every word and every sentence touching her like daggers to the heart. He doubted. He was torn between her and Melena. He was not sure of his feelings. She had preferred to slip away quietly.

The hot shower did not manage to calm the throbbing pain now simmering in her chest. She did not know what to do. Like a robot, she dried herself and went to bed. Without being able to sleep, she forced herself to close her eyes when she heard the bedroom door open.

Ronon.

Of course.

They had decided a few months ago to share her room. The decision had followed the time when the young woman cut her foot on a hunting knife that the Satedan had left on the floor.  
She heard Ronon undress in the dark and gently slip between the sheets, thinking surely she was deeply sleeping. Then she felt the warm and powerful body of the ex-runner coming closer to hers and nestled against her back. With his fingertips, he caressed her shoulder. She shuddered. Then he kissed her hair before putting an arm around her waist.

In the silence of the room, lulled by the soothing sound of Ronon's breathing, Amelia wiped a tear from her cheek.

OooooO

It was past midnight. John Sheppard entered the room he now shared with Teyla and Torren. All three moved to the level 8, where they occupied new quarters with two separate rooms, one of which was used as a nursery for the little boy.

No sooner had he crossed the threshold, he discovered a surprisingly large number of candles lit and a sweet perfume of dried flowers. In the dim light, Teyla, dressed in a simple fluid and transparent nightdress approached him, smiling.

Through the strained light, the soldier could enjoy every curve of the slender body that swayed toward him.

"Am I in Heaven?" he asked, receiving with pleasure the burning kiss of the Athosian.

When their lips finally parted, Teyla, in a whisper, murmured "I'm leaving tomorrow. And I want to take with me memories of another one of those magical nights with you ..."

But John was already lost in the fiery glance of his girlfriend. He pulled her closer to him, tasting her mouth once again eagerly. His T-shirt was soon on the ground. The warm hands of the young woman on his chest electrified him. He slid the thin straps of the nightdress off of the golden shoulders of the Athosian… now naked in front of him. Magnificent spectacle.

Yet, oddly, an insidious thought came at the moment of pure delight ... He stopped suddenly.

"You know Teyla, the other day with Torren ... I ..."

The young woman put a finger on his mouth, reducing him to silence.

"Torren has great affection for you. You act with him as if he was your own son. "

"I do not want to create problems with ..."

"And I'm very happy, John." she interrupted again. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's all my fault. It was me that went away from Kanaan, it's me who asks you to play a role you do not want to play. "

No. He could not let her think she was asking too much.

"Torren and you, I love you more than anything! "

Teyla froze. Words of the soldier touched her heart as a benevolent wave. For several seconds, they looked each other intently in silence. Their fingers intertwined.

"I love you too " she murmured finally, melting into his arms.

OooooO

What did this woman know about what she could feel? She was supposedly a doctor. "Psychiatrist" she said.

Baker. She also said she could call her Sarah. Sarah Baker.

She was here to talk to her. But talking about what? About the few fragments of memories she had of Sateda? About the fact she was made in a laboratory? About her feeling of being trapped here?  
Or maybe about the only person to whom she felt a sense of trust was apparently her husband and she had only vague impressions of having actually been his wife in another life?

However, this afternoon, when she and Ronon had talked, she felt good ... It was the first time since her awakening. She felt relaxed with him. Besides, it seemed to her that something was happening between them ... ... A link connection ... Feelings ... She did not talk about their marriage. He did not say anything about that. Apparently he did not suspect she was now aware. She had decided it was better that way for now.

Her head was growing heavier. She closed her eyes. Ronon's face appeared in her mind and she took this picture to her dreams.

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12: Countdown

****

_**I wish you all a Happy New Year 2011 and thank you to Lanteanscribe who has worked for me for Christmas! Sagey, Jen, Dani, thank you for the reviews.**_

****

**Chap 12 : Countdown**

**Space ship Daedalus - Hyperspace - Somewhere between the Milky Way and Pegasus**

Teyla walked slowly along the corridor. She held Torren's hand as the little boy trotted happily beside her. On the threshold of the cafeteria, she bumped into Colonel Caldwell.

"Your son seems to enjoy this place!" the Colonel said, looking at the smiling face of the little Athosian.

"Indeed colonel. He is inexhaustable! He could walk for miles without stopping!"

"I can see that! And I think that your back is going to be very sore!" Caldwell said, pointing to the tilted position Teyla needed to be able to reach her son." The fact we picked you up on a planet at the edge of the Milky Way will have saved you from a few extra days of travel!"

"Thank you for taking me to New Athos. You do go back and forth alot, colonel." Teyla said.

The soldier sighed.

"Yes. When Atlantis was still in Pegasus, our presence was required for provisioning. Now, surveillance of allied tribes is occupying all our time. And we're just two ships for this mission. I did not think I would ever say this before, but I would not be against the city returning to M35-117! The only problem is the defense of the Earth ... "

Indeed, both the IOA and Stargate Project seemed to think that since the destruction of the chair in area 51, only the remaining ships and Atlantis could protect the planet from a potential alien attack. For the eight months they had been back on Earth, Lantean weapons had been improved.

Almost all of the jumpers now had the ability to perform teleportation, a new Aurora class and two BC304 ships were under construction. In addition, the Sun Tzu had been recovered and was operational again. Earth could also always count on the Hammond and the Odyssey and all the shields had been strengthened. But the drones ... The stock had fallen consistently ...

"Many worlds in Pegasus do not have the means to defend themselves against the Wraith." Teyla replied.

Caldwell nodded with an air of regret.

"We will arrive on New Athos tomorrow morning. Then, when you're finished, you can join us on the alpha site using the Stargate. We will wait for you there. We will visit the allied nations during your stay. "

"I intend to spend about a week with my people."

"That's what is expected."

"Very well, thank you Colonel Caldwell"

"Good evening Teyla. And you, do not tire your mother too much!" he exclaimed, bowing to Torren.

The little boy looked up with his big round eyes.

OoooooooO

**City of Shambhala-Himalaya- Nepalo-Tibetan frontier-**

Cameron Mitchell advanced cautiously on the stone floor of the great hall lined with giant columns. They were carved with Ancient symbols, just like the walls and a part of the ceiling. The light of his P90 partially lit the path in front of him. Sheppard and Ronon followed him closely, as did Vala and Larrin. Zelenka, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c closed the procession.

Their hot breathes escaped in diaphanous white clouds from their mouths.

"They could have thought about the heat here!" Vala suddenly said.

Her voice echoed for a long time against the siliceous walls, while the group stopped their march and turned to her, sternly.

"What!" She retorted.

"Agreeing with her" Larrin replied.

"Oh, you, I would have been surprised if you didn't comment!" Sheppard added.

Daniel did not know where to look as this place was magical. Hundreds of ice-cream cones shapes adorned the roof of the building. Suddenly he lowered the hood of his jacket and pointed his finger towards the back of the room.

"There! A door!"

The team went to the wall section designated by Jackson.

"I can't believe we could have entered." Mitchell muttered.

"Tell me again how did you have that medallion?" Sheppard asked.

"Uh ... the IOA, I think ..." the colonel replied , not very sure of himself.

John, however, remained puzzled. It looked strangely like Ernest's one.

"In any case, it worked. Daniel was right. These medallions are the keys to all the Dylonian sanctuaries. "

"They are also means of communication" Sheppard said. "They work in pairs. They allow carriers to establish a sort of psychic bond. Everyone sees and hears what the other sees and hears."

"Practice" Teal'c decreed.

Daniel went to stand before the huge closed door.

"I don't see any opening system but that side... give me a minute to read these inscriptions here ... "

Vala sighed loudly and sat on the steps near the door, Larrin following her.

"It's crazy! "she gasped. "Couldn't they build their sanctuaries in nicer places? I don't know… Near a beach with coconut palms, white sand, a cocktail bar not far away ... "

"A blue lagoon with warm water, and lots of tanned and muscular jet ski monitors ready to massage us with suntan oil..." the Traveller continued.

All eyes turned toward her. The young woman showed an astonished face.

"There was a flyer about a tour to a place called the Seychelles which was hanging on a notice board in the mess!"

Vala suddenly looked at her neighbour with kindness.

"Hey, I didn't really have time to introduce myself. I'm Vala. Dealer in all things rare and valuable, and for some time, a member of SG1!" she said, reaching for the Traveller.

"Larrin. Nomad, also in the intergalactic trade and recently invited for a short stay on Atlantis." the young woman replied, warmly shaking Vala's hand.

"Well, have you finished your chat, you two?" Mitchell growled.

"Oh okay! We are passing the time while Mr. "Translate" is doing his job!"

"Ok, I got it! " Daniel interrupted, turning to the rest of the team. "This cavity, here, seems to function as a fingerprint reader. John, would you? It works with the ATA gene."

Sheppard approached the dark hole dug in the stonewall. It was just large enough to insert his arm.

"Uh ... Are you sure something nasty won't happen if I put my hand in there? For example... me ending up with a beautiful stump?"

"Not from what I read ..." Daniel replied, his voice not as confident as Sheppard would have liked.

"Go on, John ..." the archaeologist added with a smile of encouragement.

The soldier raised his eyes and turned to the rest of the team, on their faces he read "Glad it's you not me!"

He sighed loudly, stood facing the cavity and plunged his hand inside, closing his eyes. Feeling around the wet and icy stone, his palm contacted a polished surface.

Suddenly, the porch on which they were all standing brightened with a bluish glow and the metal pan that was the door opened before them. The air was dry and dusty. A gentle warmth hit them head-on contrasting strangely with the bitter cold of the hall.

For a few seconds, all looked inside the new room, with amazed faces.

Mitchell, who was in command of the expedition, finally decided to move. He advanced a few steps before turning to Zelenka.

"Do you detect something?" he asked.

The scientist, literally blown away by the majesty of the place, had trouble returning to reality.

"Oh! Radek! He's talking to you!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"Oh ... uh ... sorry ... I ..."

The Czech tapped on his pad.

"I do not detect any sign of life. The energy signature is a ZPM's one."

"YES!" Sheppard was jubilant.

"Let's go." Mitchell ordered.

They entered the room bathed in artificial light. At the center was a console similar to the one found in the Black Tusk Mountain cave. Everyone went to look in different corners of the room.

"This door is closed" Teal'c announced.

"That one too" Ronon went on.

"If we turned on this stuff?" Vala suggested, ready to press a button on the console keyboard.

"Don't touch anything!" Daniel scolded, tapping on her fingers.

"Killjoy ..." she grumbled.

Sheppard came to turn on the console and placed the medallion in the space provided for this purpose. The panel began work.

"The ZPM is below. It supplies the complex."

The soldier tapped on the differents screens before Jackson had time to re-open his mouth. Vala rebelled.

"And you let him do!" she snapped, taking Teal'c to witness.

"Indeed ..." the Jaffa said.

"I already have, somehow, had to deal with this kind of gear Miss Mal Doran ... Do not worry ..." he retorted with a charming smile.

White teeth and "miss" ... Vala stared at him with envy when Larrin approached her from behind.

"Without offending you, I was there before you ..." the Traveller murmured.

Vala replied with a knowing smile.

Suddenly, a hologram appeared, which had the effect of reducing everyone to a step.

It was a man dressed in a white gown. His skin was honey-colored and his hair was pure white.

_"__Hello __strangers__. __Welcome to __the __temple __of __Shambhala__. __My name__ is __Amesh __and __I'm here __to __answer __any questions __you may have.__"_

OooooooooO

-**City of Atlantis- Planet Earth**-

"Amelia, can I talk to you for a second please? "

Wilson stood in front of the command post. The technician, seated next to Chuck, got up reluctantly, under the gaze of her puzzled colleague. She followed Justin into his office and the man pointed the chair in front of his desk.

"Well ... I wanted to talk to you about a few things. "

Amelia waited on without flinching.

"Here. You know I'm very fond of you Amy and as I told you the other day, what is happening to you right now really hurts me. Are you okay?"

The young woman sat on her chair.

"Let's get to the point Justin. What do you want to tell me? "

The bureaucrat showed a small cheeky smile.

"Good! Now that your boyfriend has found his wife, I guess the situation is very complicated between you two and knowing you, it will quickly become intolerable... Dating a married person has never been your cup of tea ... "

"Unlike you. "Amelia retorted drily.

The young woman could not help but clench her fists at the mention of her relationship with Ronon. What right does he have to broach the subject with her?

"Anyway, it does not concern you, Justin. "

"Of course! But you see, as I am concerned about your welfare, I have a proposal to make." Wilson replied before handing her a red folder.

With a nod of the head, he encouraged the technician to read its contents. She complied, opening the portfolio and glancing over the front page.

Transfer request. Washington. IOA department.

"What does that mean?" she responded, her eyes wide open.

Wilson looked satisfied.

"It means I am giving you a chance to leave this place, to put an end to your wobbly love story and to come and work for the IOA in one of our research centers where you will have under your command many technicians working on the most extraordinary discoveries of Ancient technology ..."

Amelia took a while before taking her eyes off the paper where her name was written in the header. Finally, she looked up and stared at Wilson with disdain. The bureaucrat quickly erased smug look on his face.

"I see ..." she said, closing the folder and pushing it towards him.

"You see what?" he asked with surprised.

"You want to send me away from here? To take a kind of revenge on me? You want that I give up a job that I love, Ronon, my friends?"

"But it's a plum position! I did this for you, not to avenge myself! I don't understand you! Why do you think I still want to hurt you! Don't you yet understand? "

Amelia rose up.

"I think I understand ... you unfortunately can't stand to see me happy ... you could never admit that I could get by without you."

Within seconds, Wilson went around the office, found himself facing Amelia and suddenly seized her by the arm.

"Amy! Can't you see I'm still in love with you! You deserve better than this pathetic job, being a stooge for Woolsey! You deserve better than that uneducated caveman that you put in your bed! Damn! Open your eyes! I offer you Washington! I offer you the life that we had dreamed both ... I'll soon be at the head of the IOA and all these idiots are going to be eating out of my hand. I can assure you of a wonderful future. "

"Let me ..." Amy replied, recoiling.

"Amelia, think ..."

Wilson had advanced towards her. He began to caress the face of the young woman who did not move an inch.

"I said let me go, Justin ..." she repeated, with a menacing glance.

Wilson continued to lean toward her, his mouth close to hers. As he felt the young woman trying to move, he tightened his grip violently. Amelia grimaced with pain as the bureaucrats hold tightened, she suddenly pushed him away.

"You've lost your mind!" she spat vehemently.

Justin looked at her, his eyes burning with rage. He returned his attack and managed to push her back hard against the wall. Wilson was taller than her and was much more muscular than he looked. Under the impact, Amelia was a little breathless. But already, she felt her ex-husband's face snaking into her neck and his hands feverishly hugging her waist, moving onto her breast.

"Justin!" she yelled trying to push him away again.

He didn't seem to hear. This time it was too much for her. She sent her fist in his ribs. Thus, it was he who found himself face into the wall, Amelia now firmly gripping him. A twist to his left arm elicited a cry of pain from Justin. At the same time, there was a knock at the door. The technician drew away from him abruptly and went to open it. She came face to face with Chuck and nearly hit him as she rushed out without a word.

On the threshold of the office, Chuck waited motionless in front of a disheveled Wilson, his tie askew and massaging his shoulder while leaning on his desk. He quickly tidies up, adjusting his suit and sitting down slowly, his face impassive again. Chuck looked at him full of animosity.

"Yes? What do you want!" Wilson threw with an angry tone.

"You asked me to establish a video connection with the IOA office in . It's done. On your computer."

"Okay. " Wilson said, recovering the red file and storing it in his drawer.

Chuck turned on his heel without asking permission to leave. He returned to his work station and could only note the absence of Amelia on the chair next to him.

OooooooooO

**City of Shambhala-Himalaya- Népalo-tibetan frontier**-

For two hours Daniel conducted a discussion with the hologram, Vala and Larrin watching on with boredom.

"Have you ever seen this before?" the Traveller asked, whispering into the ear of her neighbour.

"If I told you about the Oris, the possession by a Goa'uld and everything else you would not believe me ..."

Meanwhile, Radek was crouched under the console, checking the ZPM. Sheppard, Ronon, Teal'c, and Mitchell had gone on an expedition. The temple was much larger than the Black Tusk Mountain's one. After successfully having opened the various doors of the main hall, they fell on other corridors that led to several other rooms. Bedrooms, a sort of dining hall, and opening yet another door, they stood speechless in front of their discovery. Sheppard grabbed his radio.

"Radek?"

"Yes?"

"We will need lights here ... And Dr. Jackson to come too ..."

A few minutes later, the rest of the team entered a small room where there was an impressive chair in the center.

"It's a ..." Zelenka stammered, wide-eyed.

"Looks like it." Sheppard answered, slowly walking around the object. "In fact, it does not look too much to the one we have on Atlantis, nor that we had in Antarctica. On the other chair, there isn't these…. gadgets" he said, pointing to two sidebars that seemed to be applied to the temples of the person seated.

"It looks more like the Destiny's one." Daniel decreed. "It contains a database ready to be downloaded to a compatible mind..."

"When you say "compatible", you mean, able to survive to the lobotomy, right? "Mitchell joked.

Daniel nodded. Suddenly Ronon, who had continued his exploration, ran back.

"I found a room full of drones! "

Everyone turned towards him.

"So maybe it's a chair from where we can control them." Sheppard said.

"The only way to know is to sit on it ..." Mitchell added. "And it's not on the agenda for now! Let's go back. "

On the way to the hologram room, Vala and Larrin were continuing their discussion. Suddenly the Traveller froze and blocked her new friend with her arm. She also ordered to shut up, placing her finger on her mouth. Vala raised her eyes and saw it...

Hung from the ceiling, as big as a lion, a huge creature, half spider, half cockroach seemed to look at them, waving his mandibles.

"No life sign, eh? " Larrin murmured, going back slowly.

The giant creature followed them with his gaze. A trickle of drool dripped on their feet. Gently, Vala put her hand to her radio and turned it on.

"Cameron ?" she called, her voice a low as possible..

"What are you doing! Where are you?"

"We are still in the hallway and we have a little problem ..."

The spider-cockroach horribly hissed while the two women were arming their P90's.

OoooooooooO

-**City of Atlantis- Planet Earth**-

"I came to see if you are OK" Richard Woolsey said, sitting down in front of Melena.

Satedans found themselves at the mess hall having a cup of coffee. Their "bodyguard" was obviously not very far away. The leader of Atlantis was a little uncomfortable but also touched by the distress of these survivors.

"We are fine, thank you for your concern." Melena replied.

"Have you talked with our psychologist? "

"Yes, but I doubt that the interview was of any use."

The four Satedan men, also present around the table, approved with a nod.

"Will we be watched for much longer?" the little man with brown curly hair asked.

Woolsey glanced to the five soldiers sat a little further away.

"You have to be a little patient. "

The faces darkened.

"I ... Uh ... have you thought about names?" Woolsey said to quickly change the subject.

"In fact, in the infirmary, I found a very interesting book that spoke of an area on your planet called Scotland. "

"Yes, it must belong to Dr. Beckett. The book must talk about his country. " Woolsey explained.

"We have chosen our future names, browsing through this book. " the brown haired man said, rather pleased with himself. "This "country" as you say, I have read, has many high quality people!"

Woolsey was both impatient and cautious to learn more.

"Yes, of course. What name did you choose for you? " he asked apprehensively.

The big blond Satedan answered in his place.

"I chose Rob Roy!"

"Rob Roy!" the leader repeated, a little stunned.

"In the book, they say he was a great fighter for the freedom of his people! "

"Yes, sure, he was ..."

"And me, I decided that my name would be William Wallace! A great warrior too! In the book they talked about a movie with a certain Mel Gibson, I didn't understand ... " his sidekick said.

"Yeah ... Uh ... William Wallace, Braveheart, of course ... Do you know that this man died, drawn and quartered?" Woolsey stammered.

The diplomat looked up at the third Satedan soldier.

"Me, I will be Duncan MacLeod! It seems that he was immortal and he spent his time cutting the heads off of his enemies. "

What was that book left lying around by Beckett! The answer came to him when the brown curly hair man reached into the small bag placed beside him and took the book to put it on the table with the utmost care, like a precious treasure. "Scotland For Dummies ...". Woolsey passed his hand over his face, annoyed.

"And you? How should we call you now?" he asked.

"McDonald" the little brown haired man replied.

"Please, tell me your name is not Ronald ..." Woolsey added cautiously.

"No, I think, it will just be ... Ben."

"Perfect!" Richard Woolsey breathed with relief.

"And me?"

The female voice pulled the leader of Atlantis out of his thoughts. The young woman shook her fist on the table, staring at Woolsey intensely.

"Is my name still Melena Dex?".

Richard Woolsey looked down.

OoooooooooO

**City of Shambhala-Himalaya- Népalo-tibetan frontier**

"Those two, I swear ..." Mitchell threw, raising his eyes to heaven.

Suddenly, gunshots rang out behind them immediately followed by sounds of racing.

"No!" Sheppard shouted, turning his head toward the main room.

The walls began to shake. The hologram disappeared. An alarm sounded in the entire temple.

"What is it? "Daniel panicked.

"Self-destruction!" Sheppard yelled, rushing to the console and removing the medallion." It's like the Black Tusk Mountain sanctuary. Apparently, the temple is scheduled to crumble at the slightest shot fired inside! "

"Come on! " Mitchell winced, leaning over John's shoulder.

The soldier tried to press all the buttons.

"Zelenka!" he yelled while the Czech literally threw himself under the console.

Vala and Larrin arrived into the room breathless, followed closely by Ronon and Teal'c.

"Bravo! We said no shots! "Mitchell shouted over the deafening din.

"There was a creature as big as an elephant which jumped on us! We had no choice!" Vala exclaimed.

Teal'c confirmed this with a gaze.

"Where did it come from? You said there were no life signs!" Larrin angrily pointed Zelenka.

All eyes turned to him.

"I don't know!" the scientist defended himself.

"Okay, everybody calm down!" Mitchell ordered." Zelenka, what is the situation?" he asked.

"I can't remove the ZPM. A kind of naquadah shell deployed around it. And I can't break the self-destruction codes. According to the countdown, we have only one minute ... "

Faces froze. Sheppard passed his hand across his forehead. The alarm continued to ring incessantly while they all watched with horror.

"OK, we need to get out of here." Mitchell threw."In my opinion, it will be hard ... ' the hoarse voice of Ronon said, showing the door permanently closed. "And from what we saw, there is no other way. "

Jinxed. The situation became critical. The door was made with pure naquadah. The C4 would be useless. As well as on the ZPM protective shell.

"We're in trouble." Sheppard decreed.

"Indeed" Teal'c added.

"There's really no way to stop this thing? " Larrin shouted to Zelenka, who was watching now his keyboard with panic. "I didn't think to say that one day, but if McKay was there, he ..."

"SHUT UP!" Zelenka suddenly yelled, straight standing in front of the Traveller.

The surprise was total. With his face crimson, the scientist was now foaming with rage. This time it was the wrong word!

"Rodney could not do anything about it either! He has no magical powers! We're stucked like rats because of you!" the Czech continued in front of a dumbfounded Larrin.

"Well, we summarized: only forty seconds ..." Mitchell announced. "We can't be teleported because of the force field, we can't take the ZPM, we can't leave unless we blow the door and we can't stop self-destruction ..."

"In fact..." Zelenka said, having regained a semblance of calm. "I think we can stop the destruction. "

All heads turned toward him again.

"Thirty seconds." Ronon shouted, staring at the descending countdown on the console.

"I think we should use the chair ..."

Without wasting a minute they all rushed into the corridor. Once in front of the seat, Sheppard instinctively tightened the medallion he had kept in his right hand.

"Are you sure, Radek? "

"As we only have now twenty seconds there, I would say no, but we do not have much choice. "

"John ..." Larrin began, looking distraught, like the rest of the team.

The soldier cast a last look to Cameron Mitchell, who nodded gravely.

"Ten seconds ..."

John laid his P90 on the ground and without hesitation, he sat in the chair. At the moment when his arms came into contact with the armrests, devices which surrounded his head closed over his temples and lit up. The soldier closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Five seconds."

The alarm was still ringing.

"Sheppard, are you still with us? " Mitchell asked.

No answer.

"Three seconds. "

"Sheppard! "Ronon yelled.

"Two, one ..."

_TBC…_


	13. Chapter 13: Coma

_**Thanks for the reviews ! I saw another fic in the list untitled "shadows of the past"...**__**make no mistake, continue to read mine! lol.**_

**

* * *

Chap 13 : ****Coma.**

* * *

**City of Atlantis- Planet Earth-**

Rodney sat in front of the ZPM, his head between his hands and his eyes fixed on the assembly of crystals forming this huge energy source. He was so focused he did not hear Jennifer enter the lab and touch him gently.

"Are you hungry?" she asked softly, kissing him on the cheek.

The scientist startled, then gave a quick smile before recovering his darkened brow.

"A problem Rodney?" Jennifer said, not failing to see that something was wrong with him.

"Yes ... uh ... It's the ZPM ... I noticed a tiny change in its energy signature the day after we returned to Atlantis. I did not pay it much attention at first, because then the signal went back to normal. And an hour ago, it happened again."

"Do you have any idea of what this might be? Is this dangerous? "

"I scanned it three times. I do not know where the problem is. Everything seems normal ... All the crystals are in place and it seems to work perfectly. Of course, I could be sure only when I put it back in place in the central tower. But for this I need the IOA's permission and for now, their goal is not to return Atlantis to Pegasus. "

"I thought we needed three ZPM's for the city to be operating at one hundred percent. "

"Indeed, three ZPM's would be ideal! But we worked with one for a while and it was good enough to ensure the running of the propulsion, shields, drones, vital systems ... Only one is sufficient since we don't occupy the entire city!"

The young woman ran her hand through Rodney's hair.

"Do not worry, you'll find ... "

"I do not even know if there's anything to find ..." he replied. "But..."

Rodney finally took his eye off of the Ancient device and hugged, as best he could, the large size of his girlfriend. He gave a kiss to the doctor's belly.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit? I thought you wanted to go see Walter this morning? "

"In fact, I have to find Melena to give this back to her."

Jennifer drew a pendant from her pocket. A small polished black stone circle carved with strange markings. There was a small hole drilled in the center and through it a leather strap.

"What is it?" the scientist asked, examining the necklace more closely.

"When you brought Melena in the infirmary, she wore it around her neck, under her tunic. We took it off of her for tests. Of course, we scanned it. I stowed it in the drawer of my desk and I completely forgot to return it to her. With all that has happened with Walter meanwhile ... Maybe this jewel may help her to remember. I have no idea why those who created her placed this medallion around her neck ... "

"Strange indeed, if it's just a sort of necklace... "Rodney sighed his mind again elsewhere.

Jennifer smiled.

"What else? "

"What? Nothing ... "

"Rodney, I know you ..."

"No, it's just that ... I wonder what happening there, in the Himalayas ... I ... I'm not used to be ..."

Then, as the physicist searching for words, Jennifer finished his sentence in his place.

"Left behind?"

McKay sighed.

"Zelenka should have finished the verification of the cities shield rather than strive to impress the IOA and seek the sanctuary's lost coordinates! So, i'm forced to do it!"

"As if you were the only scientist in the city." the young woman replied with irony.

Seeing that he wouldn't win this time, Rodney changed his tactics.

"Yes, yes, I'm a little hungry actually ..." he snapped, getting up and taking the hand of his girlfriend pulling her out of the laboratory.

OoooooooooooO

Amelia splashed her face several times. When she looked up and saw her red cheeks and crazy hair in the mirror, she gripped the edges of the sink and took a deep breath to calm herself. A ball of rage gripped her throat, the flow of tears not far away...

No, she would not cry because of this pathetic pig. She readjusted her hair and left the toilet, heading to the control room with a determined step. Chuck waiting for her in the corridor.

"Amy, are you okay? " he asked , putting his hand on her shoulder.

The young woman forced herself to smile.

"Yes. I'm fine Chuck. Please don't worry. "

Heading back to her workstation, the technician stopped her.

"What happened in his office? Listen, I know he's your ex-husband, but if he did anything to you... I mean, you gotta talk to Woolsey ..."

Amelia froze and turned suddenly to face her friend.

"Chuck, please. Nothing had happened, OK ? It's very nice of you to worry about me, but you shouldn't." she said, laying her hand on her friend's cheek. Chuck was sure she would never do that gesture in ordinary times, as if she wanted him to forget what he saw. As if she feared what Wilson could do now. He held an important position in the IOA. He could decide many things...

"It's over, Chuck." she added. "Do not talk to Woolsey, please. And above all ... not a word to Ronon. Swear!"

Before the imploring gaze of the young woman, the technician nodded, lowering his head. He looked away and then sat at his workstation. He then turned his head toward the gate room where Wilson was talking with several soldiers.

"You, you will soon get what you deserve ..." he muttered, clenching his fists.

OooooooooO

"Are you sure you don't want it? Jennifer exclaimed , her mouth full of strawberry pie. "It is delicious!"

"No thank you darling. The piece of chocolate cake sated me... "

"The two pieces, you mean. "

"Uh ... Yes, two ..." Rodney said absently playing with the salt shaker.

"Still stewing over Zelenka? I'll end up believing you're really jealous!" the young woman teased, licking her fingers.

"Me? Jealous of Radek? Ah! Ah!" Rodney exclaimed, less and less credible. "Well, I'll go take care of the shield" he added, sighing.

"Excuse me ..." said a voice behind him.

The physicist turned and looked on the reddening face of a frail man with curly black hair and flanked by an armed soldier.

"Inadvertently I heard your conversation and ... well ... I understand you had a shield to test?"

"Uh ... Yes ... You are one of the Satedan's, right? " Rodney asked.

"Yes ... I am, I was an engineer on Sateda and I thought ... I don't have much to do except walk through the city via the mess and the several balconies with this gentleman ..." he said, pointing to his escort who seemed "delighted" to have to follow him everywhere. "Yes, I avoid the gym actually ..." he said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh, don't worry! Me too!"Rodney replied, smiling. "Listen, I'll talk to Mr. Woolsey, and I think you could give me a hand. "

Jennifer looked at Rodney with satisfaction. She knew very well that the scientist did not absolutely need the help of this man but he was touched by his distress.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" the Satedan exclaimed, jumping for joy.

"In fact, what's your name?"

"Ben. Ben McDonald."

A little surprised, the physicist stared at him before turning his head toward Jennifer who chuckled.

/"Dr. Keller. Dr. Keller. There is an emergency at Jumper Hangar. SG1 and Colonel Sheppard have returned from their mission. Apparently there is a problem with the colonel."/

The distraught voice of Richard Woolsey ended Jennifer Keller's good mood. Both Rodney and she, got up hurriedly.

"Sorry. Later perhaps." McKay muttered, rushing toward the exit following the doctor before Ben's circumspect face.

OooooooooO

"What happened?" Jennifer asked, arriving in front of the stretcher on which Sheppard lay.

The soldier was apparently unconscious and the doctor proceeded to examine him.

"The pupils are responsive" she decreed.

"Where are the others?" Woolsey asked.

"Teal'c, Vala and Daniel are in the SGC " Mitchell said.

Rodney and Ronon pressed around Jennifer, which began to annoy her.

"Gentlemen, you really think I need to be compressed in this way?" she growled while the two men sheepishly retreated back a step.

"How is he?" Ronon asked.

"We'll know more in a few minutes," Jennifer said, ordering the medics to move the soldier to the infirmary with a nod. "Then someone will finally tell me what happened?"

"To stop the self-destruction, he had to sit on a control chair..." Mitchell explained.

"Damn, I was sure! Radek! You did not make a derivation on the ZPM and bypassed the system! "McKay fumed, raising his arms to heaven while continuing to walk.

"For your information Rodney, a naquadah hull deployed around the unit!" the Czech rebelled.

The small group trotted alongside the unresponsive John Sheppard, lying on the stretcher. Finally, they arrived at the infirmary and Jennifer stopped at the entrance to the examination room.

"OK! I only want Colonel Mitchell and Dr. Zelenka to come with me. Everyone else, please wait outside!"

"But ..." Rodney protested.

"You stay here!" she ordered.

The door closed behind Rodney, Ronon, Woolsey and Larrin, who all looked on with anxiety.

Inside, Mitchell gave a detailed account of events to the Doctor. How John had miraculously managed to stop the process of self-destruction but it was impossible to him to now regain consciousness.

Jennifer noticed that he gripped something in his hand so hard that his knuckles were white with tension. She tried to extract the object without success.

"It's the medallion" Zelenka explained. "We have not managed to remove it. "

"Radek, what do you know about this chair? "

The Czech described the last disastrous experience which had occurred on the Destiny and how Dr. Franklin had ended up in a catatonic state after he had sat on the Ancient seat.

"Is this the same kind of chair?" she asked.

"I do not know. Maybe ..." Zelenka stammered.

The steady beeping of the ECG now resounded in the room. Jennifer put her hand on the forehead of the soldier.

"His vital signs are normal. It looks like he is just sleeping ..." she murmured.

OoooooooO

The meal in the mess took place in silence and gloom. Ronon had barely touched his plate, along with Rodney. At the back of the room, Melena sat with the other Satedans, desperately trying to catch the eye of the ex-runner.

While the silence was becoming heavier, Jennifer and Amelia made their entrance, and came to join them. Ronon stood up to greet the technician, wrapping her in his arms and hugging her tenderly.

"I am sorry to hear about Sheppard" she murmured into his neck before placing a kiss on his lips.

Ronon tried to give a smile and then invited her to sit beside him. Melena's face froze.

"What's new?" Rodney asked while Jennifer took place at his side.

"Nothing." She sighed.

Suddenly, Larrin, a little hesitant, appeared in the doorway of the mess. Despite a black eye that shocked McKay, she approached the table.

"What do you want? You don't think you have done enough for today?" the scientist said before she had time to open her mouth.

"Rodney!" Jennifer growled. "It's not her fault. You're being unfair."

"It's true McKay, Vala and Larrin did not want to be devoured by this beast. This thing arrived out of nowhere ..." Mitchell added.

"It's OK colonel" the Traveller sighed while standing. "It does not matter. I see that i'm not welcome at the moment but if you continue to have a problem with me McKay, we can go deal with it in training room..." she said, turning on her heel.

"I can't suffer her presence anymore. " the physicist decreed, biting savagely into his muffin.

"I'm going to the gym to spar too" Ronon said, rising. "Amy? Do you want to come with me?"

"With pleasure! I just need to change my clothes and I will join you. "

"I'm going to make my report to the SGC." Mitchell said leaving the table in turn.

Jennifer and Rodney were left alone. The doctor took the hand of the scientist who could not hide his state of greater concern.

"He will recover, Rodney. Don't worry."

OooooooooO

Everything was more or less fuzzy. It seemed to float around him in a sort of translucent white mist crossed by shadows with indistinct countours , like ghosts ... silhouettes, murmurs ... A soothing and warm light. Was he dead? Was he in heaven? Suddenly, invisible fingers grazed his arm.

_John__..._

A distant voice was calling him. He had the feeling of recognition.

_John__Sheppard__...__  
_

The sound came nearer. His body was the weight of a feather. His mind was light too. Then, in the fog, a face emerges. Long hair, copper, almond-shaped eyes, lips hemmed ... A face so familiar ...

"Teyla!"

Was it the sound of his own voice he heard?

The face became clearer. It was not Teyla. But the woman smiled at him before disappearing into the halos, so that his vision was disturbed again, sinking into obscurity.

_

* * *

TBC…_


	14. Chapter 14: The Council of Elders

_**Thank you to Hifield, CanadianHalliwell (welcome to you!), Sagey, Jen and Dani for the reviews.**_

**

* * *

******

Chap 14 : The Council of Elders

**

* * *

**

****

N**ew Athos – Pegasus Galaxy**

The jumper landed in the middle of the sunny clearing. The back door was lowered and the Athosian came out, Torren comfortably seated on her back. John had bought her a baby carrier hiking backpack and she could now see how this object was convenient. The boy, as usual, was jabbering and gesticulating merrily.

"Stay calm, Torren! We have a long way to run through, honey." Teyla said, clutching in each hand two small travel bags. She was traveling light. She knew she could find some clothes in the village, once they arrived.

She gave a friendly nod to the soldier who stood near the door and set off while the jumper took off again.

She was walking fast in the middle of the open forest. Yet, on her face, a shadow of uneasiness could be read.

How would she be welcomed?

The latest attack suffered by her people had been led by Michael and had forced her to be thrown into the lion's den. It was partly her fault if he only remained now a handful of her compatriots. Two hundred souls. A small village. She hoped some of the Athosians fled to other planets. But the guilt she felt was undermining her more each day. This feeling also included the fact that she had decided to end her relationship with Kanaan.

During her last visit, when she was still with the father of her son, murmurs of discontent were already circulating in the camp. The elders rumbled, the youth questioned the merits of her status as leader of the clan. She could not hold it against them.

She had come to clarify things. Putting all decisions to the Council of Elders to make choices. She owed this to her people.

At the bend of a hill, she saw the thatched roofs of the village. Since their meeting with the Atlanteans, the people had changed significantly in several domains. The construction of houses and cultivation techniques were included. All went about their usual activities when a group of children playing in the square saw her and began to shout to warn others of her arrival. Soon, she was surrounded by boisterous laughter of a pack of children who escorted her to the house which seemed to be Kanaan's one.

Alerted by the uproar, the Athosian came out and showed a happy face as he rushed towards them.

"Finally! You're here!" he said, warmly embracing Teyla.

Then he hugged the little boy.

"You have really changed since the last time! Hello my son! "

Torren stared at him with her large black eyes. Some Athosians came to join them.

"Halling!" Teyla exclaimed.

"I'm happy to see you Teyla "

"Thank you" the young woman replied, casting her eyes around to the inhabitants that had stayed behind. She recognized the sister of Kanaan near the wells who was staring at her with hostile eyes. Teyla also noticed that she was not the only one.

"Let me help you ..." Halling said, taking the Athosian's supplies.

"Let's go have a drink to celebrate your return!" Kanaan exclaimed, with a radiant smile directed at his son.

They then entered the house.

OoooooO

**City of Atlantis****-Planet Earth**

"We should inform Teyla. It has been two days since he went into a coma and there is no change." Ronon said.

"I know. But the Daedalus is not back in the alpha site's orbit. There is no way to send a message for now. And anyway, to tell her what? John is unconscious and we can't do anything but wait. Let her enjoy her stay on New Athos for now. If John does not wake up before her return, she will be worrying enough when she comes back." Jennifer replied.

"I can accompany you to the infirmary." the Satedan proposed.

"Thank you Ronon, I think I'll go alone. " The young woman placed her hand on the arm of the ex-runner to show how much she appreciated his kindness. As a result, she took the opportunity to stop their march towards the transporter. She looked up at him and asked:

"In fact, with Melena ..."

Ronon lowered his eyes.

"Excuse me. I just wanted to know if it was going well. "

"Don't worry Doc ..." he replied. "If you don't need me, I'll go take a run on the east pier. "

"I see you later Ronon. "

Jennifer watched him go. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and tried to chase the dark thoughts that preoccupied her for the past two days. John, Melena, Walter, Rodney, the baby ...  
She entered the transporter and put her hands into the pockets of her white blouse.

"Damn! I forgot again!" she said, pulling out the little black necklace.

OoooooooooO

"You're not allowed to enter here! " the soldier barked, two heads taller than Ben.

"But I talked to Dr. McKay and he said it was OK! " the little brown haired man insisted.

"I was not informed of this!"

"Then call your superiors and we'll see!"

"I told you ..."

"Hey!" said a voice from down the hall.

Rodney McKay, with an armful of devices and cables, came staggering towards them.

"What's that mess! You can be heard from the other side of the city! And do any of you think you could help me if it's not too much to ask? "

Ben McDonald ran and grabbed two or three computer tablets ready to crash on the ground.

"Thank you! " the scientist whispered. "Can you tell me what is going on here? "

"He wants to get into your lab!" the soldier exclaimed. "He says that you authorized him to do it, but I only receive my orders from Mr. Woolsey and he did not say that ..."

"Uh ... Yes ... The shield ..." McKay remembered."OK, I'll call Woolsey and tell him it's good ... Come with me ..."

The three men entered the laboratory. After informing the leader of Atlantis by radio that Ben McDonald would be, for the morning, Zelenka's "student", the Satedan was introduced to Radek and installed as his assistant. Then Rodney asked Woolsey if he could come and personally discuss the mission in the Himalayas. So he left the two men alone with the discontented soldier posted at the lab entrance.

"Wow, it's a ZPM ..." Ben enthused standing before the cylinder on Rodney's bench.

"Uh, yes ... Have you never seen a device like this before?" Radek asked.

"No. It is fantastic and so surprising that such a small object contains so much power! "

"Indeed ..." the Czech replied absently.

"Why don't you use it right now? "

"McKay wants to wait. There's something that bothers him, I did not understand what, but, he's the boss in his lab. And then, when we insert this ZPM in the central tower is now useless. We are not attacked, we do not need drones, shields, and we're not ready to leave for Pegasus! "

"On Sateda, we operated only with naquadah reactors. That's why our shields have failed. "

"Speaking about the shield ... Do we go to work? "

"Yes, yes, of course!" Ben replied, casting a last glance at this exceptionnal energy source before following Radek into the next room.

OooooooO

Ronon headed toward Amelia's bedroom. He had made a detour to the infirmary to inquire about a possible improvement for Sheppard's health. Alas, nothing new. His friend was still unconscious.

He told Jennifer he wanted to go for a run on the east pier, but before, he decided to pick up his bantos to practice some moves. The sky was clouded now. In addition, he needed fresh air ... To relieve the tension.

He knew he had left his weapons here. He came in and scanned his eyes over the room. In the corner near the bed, he saw the two bantos leaning against the wall. He took them and returned to the door. At this moment, he saw it on the dresser. A red folder.

He had no recollection of having ever seen it this morning. After a second's hesitation, he decided to take a look at the first sheet. Looking at the bottom of the page, his face froze. He closed the file and left the room.

OoooooO

"Well done, Amy." Larrin was hardly getting up.

The Traveller had just received a well placed knee in the ribs and could not help grimacing in pain.

"Sorry Larrin, Will you be OK?" Amelia apologized, coming toward her. "I am really ..."

"It's nothing! " the young woman exclaimed, slowly resumed her breath. "This is not the first time I've been used as a punching bag you know!"

"I think we'll stop there." the technician proposed, handing her opponent a bottle of water.

"No! Come on! I want my revenge!" Larrin replied, laughing.

Amelia smiled in return. The two young women left the training room and headed to the transporter.

"I gotta go to do some testing with Dr. McKay in the ZPM room soon as he finished with Mr Woolsey." the technician said.

"It has never been very cordial between McKay and I, but since the story of the chair, it's downright glacial... "

"I really hope that Colonel Sheppard will wake up soon. "

"Me too. " Larrin replied with a sigh. "I'll make a trip to the infirmary… "

"I still have some free time. I will come with you. "

"OK let's go. "

OoooO

Woolsey was packing documents in his briefcase while Rodney continued to complain.

"What! They will keep the Shambhala's ZPM! But it's not true! We need it here if we want to go back to Pegasus! "

"Listen, Dr. McKay, I have to be away some time for a short stay in Washington. I'll go talk to the President. I requested a hearing and it was accepted. I leave the city tonight. The discovery of the chair has changed a lot of things. Especially the discovery of the drones. This renews our stock! And if Sheppard wakes up, which I sincerely hope, and he is able to explain what happened then I would have a strong argument to convince the IOA and the president to let us go back to Pegasus.

This chair and the drones would allow Earth to defend itself if we leave. You said yourself that the ZPM found in Michael's laboratory would be sufficient to enable the proper functioning of Atlantis once there."

"Yes, it will be sufficient. In fact, about this ZPM ..." Rodney began with an upset face.

"Doesn't it work?" Woolsey panicked.

"It does, but a minor detail bothers me. Anyway!" Rodney sighed. "We'll see it when you return. "

"Good. You know, Dr. McKay, I'm not happy having to leave Atlantis whilst Wilson is here. I will try to be quick. But if I can convince them ... You see ..."

The two men looked at each other. They agreed. Going back to Pegasus would be a good thing for all the people who count on them there.

OoooooooO

**N****ew Athos - Pegasus**

Teyla gently closed the door of the bedroom. Night fell on New Athos. Kanaan was waiting in front of the house to go to the Council. The moment of truth had arrived. She herself had asked the Elders to sit a special meeting to discuss the latest events and her forced absence far away from Pegasus.

Astryl, the nurse, stayed to watch Torren. They headed to the tent erected for the occasion when Kanaan paused and faced her.

"Listen, you must know ... Kirdeen will be there."

The Athosian woman looked down.

"My sister is angry, Teyla. A lot. She says you're responsible for the death of Bradys. "

"And she is right ..." the young woman sighed.

"It's not true Teyla!"

"If Michael attacked and captured you to serve as his guinea pigs, it's because of me, Kanaan! He knew that if he kidnapped you, I would be at his mercy! And Bradys was one of his victims, unfortunately. I should have been stronger. I should have take care of him before ... Before he killed your sister's fiancé ... Before he hurts you all."

The young woman continued on her way to the tent and when she reached the front door, she could see that almost the entire village had gathered inside. Young, old, children were settled in an arc around the rostrum of the Elders. The wisemen were only five, while in former times, the Council was composed of ten members.

As soon as she walked to the center of the tent and sat on the floor in front of the Elders, a quiet murmur ran through the tent.

Teyla's eyes crossed Kirdeen's ones, still icy. Her heart sank. As Kanaan, Kirdeen and she had been reared together. But now the Athosian saw only hatred on the face of this young woman who had been like her sister ..

"We're going to start the meeting" a member of the Council decreed. "The first item to be discussed tonight will be the organization of the next harvest. We will send envoys on Selenos in two days to ask the people of the plain if some of their men may come and lend a hand. Kanaan? Temeth? Dalkon? "

The three men nodded.

Selections, attacks ... her people reduced to a handful of individuals ... Teyla's throat tightened. While the council progressed, she began to think of John. She wanted so much for him to be with her

at this very moment ...

Suddenly, the mention of her name startled her and bought her back to harsh reality.

"Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tagan, you have expressed your desire to speak in front of the whole village. Do it now." an old man said, with craggy face.

The young woman got up and stood right opposite the five men who stared at her. Then she turned toward the assembly.

"You all know who I am and what is my story, and it was a time when you placed your trust in me. "

"Yes! And you have betrayed us!" a woman suddenly screamed behind her.

Teyla spun to see Kirdeen come to stand before her with an air of defiance. A commotion then moved among the listeners.

"Because of you, our people were wiped out! Because of you, we were captured, tortured and some of us were turned into vile creatures!" she said furiously.

"Kirdeen! Enough!" Kanaan interposed.

But the young woman harangued the crowd.

"She is our leader! Our leader! And where was she for several months? On Atlantis! In another galaxy! Far from the Wraith! While we're holed up here every day being scared that we may be decimated again! You were supposed to protect us!" she continued, again defying Teyla once again. "You've abandoned us! You abandoned the father of your child and replaced with this soldier! You took off, taking Torren away from his father! You come to see us from time to time to give you a clear conscience! And it is because of you if I lost my love!"

Tears of anger ran down her cheeks. Several men stood up and went behind her to give her some support and affirm their support of her speech.

"Teyla, you're not worthy to be our leader anymore! Moreover, we are doing better without you, " one of them exclaimed, pointing a threatening finger toward the Athosian.

Teyla did not move. Her blood had turned to ice.

"Anger speaks for you Kirdeen. "a wisemen decreed. "Go sit down. " The tone of his voice would brook no refusal.

The young woman, both teeth and fists clenched, complied reluctantly.

"She's right" Teyla said against all odds.

The murmur intensified in the audience.

"I came to beg your forgiveness. From all of you. If you have been attacked, it is partly my fault. I've neglected you lately. Yet, on Earth, I tried repeatedly to convince the leaders of the city to let Atlantis return to Pegasus. Without success. I failed and I have betrayed the trust that you carry me. You must now choose a new leader. For all this, I am guilty. But what I will never apologize to you is to now love a man of honor ..." she added, casting the assembly with obstinacy.

"A man who has not hesitated to risk his life to save me and to save all of you! A man who would do anything to protect you and come back here again! What happened between Kanaan and me, doesn't concern you! "

The Athosian gave her former lover a knowing look.

"He is the father of my son and he has all my respect! But since I lost yours, what I accept and understand, I'll do anything to regain it and I will remain loyal. As long as I live ... "

The young woman shut up. Several exasperated Athosians left the Council. Among them was Kirdeen. Halling sighed. How did they get here? The Elders exchanged a few words. All seemed to agree.

"I propose, as Teyla herself has suggested, the appointment of a new leader." one of them declared.

An great emulation seized the assembly.

Outside, in the stillness of the night, the tiny silhouette of a woman walked along the deserted paths and entered a house where interior was lit by the pale glow of a candle.

She sat near the window and stroked with her fingertips the braided strips of a leather bracelet. A name was written on it: Bradys. Then someone knocked at the door while the distant clamor of satisfaction rose from the Council tent... Kanaan was the new leader of the Athosian people.

OoooooO

**City of Atlantis- Planet Earth-**

Ronon followed movements with precision. The wind was caressing his face and the Satedan's bantos cut through the heavy wet air. Huge black clouds were on the horizon. A storm was brewing. Moreover, he saw some flashes appear, beginning to streak through the dark curtain of the sky before disappearing almost immediately. He closed his eyes and continued his passes. He could not banish from his mind the vision of this file ...

Transfer request for Amelia Banks.

Washington.

IOA.

Yet he soon felt he was being watched. He turned and saw Melena near the door. When she realized that she was "spotted", she came to meet the Satedan.

"I'm sorry, I did not want to bother you ..." she apologized.

Her bodyguard returned back inside after he shared a knowing look with Ronon.

The young woman was dressed with an atlantean uniform. A tank top and pants in the colors of the city. Her hair was untied and Ronon thought he could even discern a touch of blue on her eyelids.

"Do you ...often train here?" she went on, a little embarrassed because the ex-runner had not yet opened his mouth.

In fact, Ronon was as uncomfortable as she was. Every time he was in her presence he felt this indefinable disorder in his head.

"Uh ... Sometimes. Not often actually. But then, sometimes I need to get out of the city. To feel the wind."

"I understand." she replied, staring at the horizon.

She bent down slowly to sit on the floor and looked toward the threatening clouds coming towards them. The brightness decreased gradually. It seemed that night would quickly fall. Ronon did not know what to do. He would still not leave her all alone on the pier, but a little voice shouted in his mind that he had better to run far away from her ... So as the young woman remained silent, he finally decided to sit next her.

A few minutes passed before Melena turned her head towards him.

"It must be hard for you." she said, looking into his eyes.

Ronon was a little taken aback.

"Hard? Why?" He repeated it, awkwardly.

Melena smiled.

"To again face the clone of your wife killed by the Wraith."

OoooooO

"Did you see the sky?" Larrin rhapsodized.

Back from the infirmary, the two women went to the balcony on the East Tower. The Traveller rushed to the terrace to enjoy the lightning show that illuminated the dark sky now not too far from the city. Amelia joined her, amused and excited to see her act like a five year old girl given a package of lollipops.

"Have you never seen a storm? "

"Not for a very long time ... It's not easy to see this kind of phenomenon when you live in a spaceship! And that one looks great, doesn't it? "

The technician estimated the storm would be above them within minutes.

"I think you're right! With a good downpour! Moreover, if you want to be in the front row, you'd better go on the pier!" she added, laughing.

But while Amelia spoke, something below had attracted the attention of Larrin.

"Speaking of pier ... Isn't that Ronon,there? And it seems that someone is with him ..."

OoooooO

A few drops began to fall. A rumbling sound was heard soon. The storm came upon them.

"Who told you?" Ronon asked.

"Wilson."

The Satedan did not know what to say. Ordinarily speaking most times, was not his cup of tea. So at this moment, what could he really add? The expression on his face meant everything. He was lost, angry, curious, felt guilty, assailed by regrets ...

"I want so much to remember ..." she said while her arm brushed against Ronon's one." Really remember. This emptiness gnaws at me. It's like a gaping hole in the middle of my brain ..."

The breath of the young woman became more rapid.

"I'm here and I am a monster ... "

She folded her arms around herself as if she was cold, as if to fill the bottomless pit hindering her chest. The tears came. She began to sway back and forth mechanically to calm herself. But the calm did not come.

Lightning tore the sky above their heads immediately followed by a crashing storm.  
Ronon was paralyzed. He understood. At least, he thought he did. He wanted so much to help. But how...

The rain began to fall harder and harder. The ex-runner got up.

"Melena, we must go inside... "

The young woman seemed not to hear. Then he leaned toward her and took her hand to lift her. Within seconds, they were soaked. Tears mingled with the rain. Melena looked up at him. With a slow gesture, Ronon wiped away the tears and rain on her cheer with his fingertips. His other hand still holding hers.

OooooO

"This woman is ... " Larrin left the sentence suspended and turned her head to Amelia who could not take her eyes off the scene unfolding a few tens of meters below.

The Traveller saw the technician's hands tense up on the guardrail even as Ronon and Melena slowly approach from each other.

OoooooO

The young woman lifted her face toward him. He slowly bent his. Inch by inch, the distance between them vanished.

Ronon soon felt the warm breath of Melena against his mouth and, both rain-drenched, their lips touched.

OoooooO

Amelia's heart imploded. Breathing suddenly became torture. She closed her eyes and moved back, staggering.

Larrin was suddenly lost for words ... She made a gesture to the technician who already no longer saw her.

"Amy ..."

Like and automaton, the young woman spun around and walked away down the hallway.

"Damned..." Traveller growled, looking again to see what was happening on the pier.

OoooooO

_A spring morning, eleven years earlier, near the river, a picnic ... She wore a blue dress ...__ The day he went to the hospital to see her and when she had to try to save a soldier who had returned from a mission and tortured by the Wraith. Her tears when she was forced to close the eyelids of this boy who was only nineteen years old ... The first time they had made love in the quiet summer evening ... The smile of his mother when he had introduced her to his family ... Pain, day and night, when she was killed ..._

A damp wind blew his hair. The image became blurred, and different

_Pain__ when he thought he had lost her in the jumper ... The softness of her lips ... The copper highlights in her hair ... The taste of her skin ... Her strength and her smile ... She told him she loved him ... Several times during the months spent together ... She had become his future ...She was now the one..._

_Amelia ..._

Ronon stepped back suddenly, putting a end to their embrace. Melena stared at him in surprise.

"No, I can't ..." he said, continuing to move back in the pouring rain.

Melena caught him. With a sign of the hand, the Satedan stopped her momentum.

"Ronon, I ... "

"It's my fault ... I gotta go ..." he snapped, turning away to walk to the door.

Standing in the middle of the pier while the ex-runner moved away, Melena said:

"It's because of her, isn't it? Amelia... "

Ronon continued to walk.

"Do you love her like you loved me?" the young woman almost shouted.

The Satedan slowed. Melena thought he would even stop and turn towards her. But he didn't and passed through the door of the East Tower.

OooooO

Larrin, a slight smile on her face, turned around and walked to her quarters while a din of exploding earth shook the desert outside.

Oooooo

The terrible din that prevailed outside the hospital was barely heard in the almost deserted rooms. The patter of raindrops against the window of the room matched the rhythm of the regular heartbeat of the body lying on the bed. The fingers still clutching the medallion began to move. First imperceptibly. Then the whole hand relaxed. The pendant rested on the bed. John Sheppard then opened his eyes.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15: Big girls don't cry

_**Thanks Sagey, Jen, Hifield, Dani.**_

**

* * *

Chap 15 : ****Big girls don't cry…**

**

* * *

City of Atlantis-Planet Earth**

Amelia walked like a zombie down the hallway leading to her quarters. She was still trying to digest what she had just seen.

They were kissing.

From the beginning she felt that Melena's presence on Atlantis would not bode well for her. Even knowing that Ronon had deep feelings for her, how could she fight against the past coming back to hit them?

Her chest ached. She felt she couldn't control anything, that her subconscious was freewheeling ... She could not get the point. Everything was jostling in her head. And this pain, this feeling of betrayal, again ...

Once in her room, everything felt unfamiliar, as if she was in another persons room. Then her eyes fell on the red folder placed on the dresser.

She remembered her interview with Justin. How this file he had gotten here? The only answer was her ex-husband had come to her room and left it himself. Another of his tricks to force her hand and make her understand he was not ready to give up ...

This time it was too much. She fell on the bed. And this pain ... She had sworn never to feel that way again. Since she had tasted Ronon kisses, she had believed in them. How could she be so naive ...

Suddenly she heard a crackling in the headset resting on her bedside table. Amelia startled and grabbed the object. She recognized McKay's voice.

"Amy? Haven't you forgotten I need you in the ZPM room?"

"Yes, sorry, I came back from the infirmary with Larrin after seeing Colonel Sheppard, I will come right away."

The young woman remained unresponsive just a few seconds, staring at the ground. Work. Go to work.

She got up, pulled on her jacket, remade her ponytail and went to the dresser where the red folder was placed. She grabbed it and tore it into two pieces, throwing it in the wastebasket at the bottom of the cabinet. Then she went out.

OooooO

Jennifer was going to knock on the door of the room when the sound of footsteps made her turn around. Melena arrived, soaked from head to foot, accompanied by her escort.

"Well! Did you walk outside?" the doctor exclaimed.

The Satedan replied with a smile. "Indeed, I needed some fresh air ... "

The soldier stood before the door while the two women entered. Melena went to the bathroom and removed her wet clothes. Jennifer took the opportunity to sit on the bed. Her legs ached for days now although she avoided complaining openly about the little problems due to her pregnancy for fear that Woolsey would order to her to immediately take maternity leave.

"Did you want to see me?" Melena asked, emerging from the bathroom dressed in dry clothes.

"Yes. I'm sorry. With everything that has happened these last few days I completely forgot to give you this."

The young woman withdrew from her pocket the black medallion and handed it to the Satedan. She remained amazed, staring at the object in the palm of her hand.

"It is yours. You had it on you when you were found."

"I do not remember ..." Melena murmured, looking at the pendant from every angle. "There's something written on it, it looks like ..."

"Yes, indeed. Do you recognize those symbols?"

"I'm not sure but I suspect it's satedan ... I do not understand what's written ..."

"I thought that maybe this necklace would have helped you to remember something and you could tell us where it came from and why it was in your possession because ..." Jennifer hesitated to continue.

Melena lowered her head and smiled sadly and she finished the doctor's sentence.

"Because the clones are not supposed to have that kind of personal items on them ..."

Jennifer got up and put her hand on the arm of the young woman.

"I just wanted to give it back to you. "

"Thank You " Melena said with a grateful smile.

/"Dr. Keller!"/

"Yes Mary" Jennifer said, apologizing with Melena and listening the voice in her headset.

/"Colonel Sheppard is awake!"/

"I'm coming right now!" the doctor exclaimed.

OooooooO

Walter was struggling to find his way around the corridors on the fourth level. He knew he was right under the infirmary but he had the impression that those acting as assistants took real pleasure to voluntarily provide him incorrect information. Whatever! He would find the stasis room alone!

OoooooO

Richard Woolsey left his office with his briefcase. He wore a new suit and tie. Wilson was on his heels.

"This trip is useless!"Justin growled.

"I don't think so Mr Wilson! I have many things to say to the President. "

"You're pathetic ..." the IOA member added by stopping his chase.

"Think what you want…" Woolsey replied with a triumphant smile.

In a nod, he bowed to the Stargate technicians of the door, passing before them and walked alone toward the transporter to reach the jumper bay.

"Colonel Sheppard has awoken. He's fine now and he told me to reassure the IOA members and our president about the use of the chair of Shambhala. Even if you are taking the leadership of the city for a few hours, I left instructions. They are on my desktop if you want to take a look. I will return tomorrow night, Wilson!" Woolsey said before the door closed behind him.

OoooooO

Amelia arrived breathless in the ZPM room where Rodney was talking to himself aloud. Finally, talk was not the right word. Cursing the alleged shoddy work that was done with the console was a more appropriate term.

The technician cleared her throat to signify her presence. The scientist gave a brief glance at her before returning to his calculations.

"Ah! Amy! You have no idea what those pesky new pseudo-repairers sent by the IOA have done! They would have been better off to stay in Washington to deal with installing the cable! Half of the crystals were put in the wrong place! Even I, I get confused! I really need you to look at that mess there..."

"No problem." Amelia replied, rather surprised by the fact that the great Rodney McKay had needed her help. The young woman, her face pale, crouched under the console and began by examining the extent of damage. She did not really want Rodney McKay noticing in what state she was in.

"Well, you know, I could do it alone, of course, but I really need to look more closely at this ZPM and find out what is wrong. So as I know you are capable ... Well, I mean you're a very good technician and all ... seriously ... Finally, I trust you, so ... "

Rodney continued his spiel for a long time. The ZPM was lying next to him and, as he was talking, he could not help but scrutinize it. Only after a while, he realized that he was speaking in the void.

"Because if the ZPM…. Uh ... Amy?"

No answer.

"There is a problem? Amy?"

He walked around the console to come to the side where the technician was kneeling. He saw that she was trying to hastily wipe her tear covered face.

"Are ... you okay? "

The young woman lowered her head.

She was an idiot! She blamed herself so much ... She tried with all her strength to stop the tears but it was impossible. The tap was open. She was unable to stop the overflow of emotions. It was ridiculous. She knew it. Cry in front of McKay ... She got up suddenly and found herself facing Rodney, a little worn.

"I ... I'm sorry ..." she stammered. "Sorry ... I'm going to call Chuck... Sorry ..."

She could hardly even talk.

Crying was all she could do now. Her vision was cloudy. Suddenly she felt her legs tremble, then her hands. Wilson's face appeared, followed by Melena's one. Ronon. The pier. The red folder. Flashes of the past. Her marriage. Her divorce. The death of her parents. Of her brother. The funeral.

Why these images? Why now?

The tears flowed unabated. The sobs began to rise. All this grief buried for so long. She had always forbidden herself to shed a tear. Her father had made her promise to be strong. Always. Never crying. Crying was for the weak. And she was not weak ...

Rodney approached with hesitation. He didn't know what to say.

"You ... Do you want to talk about it? "

Amelia was not moving. She didn't stop saying she was sorry. And as the hot liquid ran down her cheeks, her muscles relaxed, the lump in her throat diluted, the pressure on her chest decreased. Crying was good ... But she could not stay here. She took two hesitant steps toward the door.  
And then something surprising happened. Rodney held her by the arm. The young woman turned and looked up at him.

"Is it because of Ronon?" he asked.

The young woman replied with a sad smile.

"Among other things ... It is difficult to fight against a shadow of the past ..." she gasped.

"Especially when that shadow is the clone of Melena... "

The scientist sighed and Amelia could see on his face that he sympathized with her pain. She saw him put down his pad and then approach her to take her in his arms.

First a little frozen, she let herself lean gently against the physicist. Their embrace was unambiguous. Rodney seemed really sorry for her. She knew he appreciated her and she was immediately touched by this unexpected mark of affection. While they were entwined, the physicist laid a hand on her back and patted her shoulder blades. The gesture was awkward, but at the same time so touching, so brotherly ...

"If I was thirty centimeters taller and twenty pounds of extra muscle, I swear that he would regret having made a pretty girl like you cry... " Rodney muttered.

This words made the young woman smile. The crisis ceased. They parted, still a little embarrassed about this unexpected accolade. Rodney grabbed a packet of Kleenex from his pocket and handed it to Amelia.

"Thank you. "she said, taking it. "I'm going back to work now."

"And I'm going to get something to snack if it doesn't bother you. Strong emotions, it makes me hungry ... Even those of others ..."

OooooooO

On the way to the mess, Rodney saw Ronon running towards him. A bit angry, the scientist took a deep breath when he saw that the Satedan slowed and stopped in front of him. Tell him bluntly what he thought of him. Yes. He would do that. He did not know what had happened between them but, he was certain of one thing: Amelia was a courageous and lovable girl who had, moreover, saved the lives of Jennifer and their unborn baby.

While Ronon stood before him Rodney began to lift up a finger which was intended to threaten the ex-runner, the scientist was suddenly taken aback by the radiant face of the Satedan.

"Sheppard is out of his coma!" Ronon exclaimed. "I'm on my way to the infirmary, do you want to come with me?" he asked, rushing into the hallway.

Damn! John was awake! Rodney then made a U-turn. His moral lesson would have to wait a bit.

OooooO

One hour! He was searching this damn room for an one hour! He had inspected all parts of the corridor and the last door now stood before him. He activated the opening and when he crossed the threshold, the light came on instantly. The room was large and at the end, he saw that the stasis chambers were aligned. On the control panel, in the center of the room, a series of symbols were processing without interruption. One of the chambers was occupied. Walter approached and looked up at the silhouette trapped in the opalescent and translucent carbonite. A Wraith.

The scientist lay down his small aluminum case on the console and opened it. Inside it, a hypodermic syringe and a vial containing a shimmering emerald liquid...

"Between us ..." he murmured, smiling.

OooooO

**New Athos****-Pegasus.**

"Thank you for coming with us, Teyla. People of the plain respect you very much and your presence will be beneficial for the negotiations. I know you're not really in the mood today and the night was not easy for you ... "

"Don't worry Kanaan. The Council made the right decision. You'll be a fantastic leader. " the Athosian said, finishing preparing her package.

A lightweight travel bag with some provisions would be sufficient for the round trip. She kissed Torren who squirmed happily in the arms of Astryl and left the house, followed by Kanaan.

"I'm leaving in five days. Much to be done to make myself useful by then. Now, my presence here is not desirable anymore... " the young woman said.

"Teyla. They don't all think like Kirdeen ... "

"Or ... Temeth." she added, pointing with an icy glance at the man who was heading toward them.

He was tall and wore his long black hair tied in a long braid hanging along his back. Temeth was one of the men who had supported Kirdeen when she had shouted against Teyla at the Council.

"Are you ready?" the Athosian threw, defying the young woman's gaze.

"It's an important mission that we have. "Kanaan recalled. "Bringing aid for crops is essential. I count on you to avoid spreading our temporary difficulties to the people of Selenos. Understood? "

Temeth nodded, pressing his big oak stick serving as both support and weapons. Teyla did the same and adjusted a small dagger in her belt.

"Dalkon is waiting for us out of the village. "

"Good. Let's go to the Stargate" Kanaan decreed.

The three Athosians setted off.

OooooO

**City of Atlantis-Planet Earth**

"Ah, you are there! " Sheppard exclaimed, lying on the bed with a sparkling Larrin at his side.

"Stop growling, John!" she threw, adjusting his blanket. "I was hoping that when you woke up you would have been a little kinder! "

The soldier grabbed McKay's arm.

"Please! Get rid of her! She been here ten minutes already and she's making me crazy! "

"I understand you so much! "Rodney replied. "You should regret being out of your coma!" he said, glancing toward the pretty Traveller.

The young woman walked around the bed and approached the scientist who surreptitiously slipped behind Ronon.

"Very funny ... McKay. " she snapped in a tone of vexation and left the room.

The scientist blew.

"Well then, how are you Sheppard? "Ronon asked his friend.

"Better since Miss Flirt is gone! "

"Is she still running after you? "the Satedan questionned.

"You could say that ..." John answered.

"And she's not the only one having her butt on fire, it seems ..." Rodney muttered, glancing sideways towards Ronon.

"Sorry? " Sheppard said, not really sure to have understand.

"No, nothing ... So? Have you had some good dreams? "McKay went on.

"Would you believe me if I told I have come into contact with a woman who looks like Teyla? "

"Sheppard, uh, we did not really want to know the contents of your erotic dreams! "

"No McKay! I do not fantasise! And also, ultimately, it was not Teyla. "

"Well! Better and better! I hope at least it was not the glue-woman! " the scientist threw, alluding to Larrin.

"No but she was a woman with a beautiful face... "

"Have you seen her or not? "Rodney grew impatient.

"Let him finish" Ronon growled then.

"I was floating in a mist, and I felt she was calling me. She knew me. We were connected. "

"How much morphine has Jen has given you? "Rodney joked, shaking soldier's perfusion.

"You saved us, Sheppard, in the sanctuary. "the ex-runner said.

"Oh, by the way, how did you stop the self-destruction and open exits? "

"As usual, Rodney. As I do here with the chair. "

"But here, you don't fall unconscious every time you sit on it. "

"No indeed." Then, the soldier's eyes rested on the medallion on the bedside table. "No, but when I sit on it, I do not have this pendant in my hand ... "

OoooooO

**New Athos****-Pegasus.**

Dalkon approached the DHD and dialed the address before he glanced through to Temeth. Teyla and Kanaan were waiting in front of the door when the luminescent vortex followed by the incoming wave swept toward them before retracting spontaneously, giving way to the shimmering surface of the vortex.

"After you. " Temeth said to the Athosian, pointing the stargate.

Teyla walked into the shimmering pool of light.

Once on the other side, a sudden feeling of uneasiness came over her. The air was fresh. Straight ahead, she saw a forest and further on the south, a river would its way through the middle of a sparkling green plain. Kanaan had just come through and came behind her. Then came Temeth and Dalkon.

Her face twitched. Two unpleasant sensations seized her. The first was that although she had not come here for a long time, something was bothering her in the landscape. They were not on Selenos.

And the other was a red flag, like a whisper that became suddenly a thunderous roar.

"The Wraith! "she screamed.

But when she tried to turn around to return to the door, a sharp pain exploded in her head and became pitch black before her eyes.

OooooO

Kirdeen was waiting at the still opened Stargate. Suddenly Temeth and Dalkon appeared, supporting an unconcious Kanaan.

The young woman approached them, not without casting a glance around the area. The village had been built well away from the stargate. If they were ever attacked by intruders they would be able to escape via the passage giving them time to take refuge in the mountains.

After a few seconds, the iridescent surface of the vortex disappeared as if by magic. The Circle of Ancestors again became inert.

Before the Kirdeen's worried face, Temeth hastened to clarify:

"We knocked him down from behind. He did not see it was us. Kanaan could not contradict the version of the Wraith attack. We will inflict ourselves some wounds before returning to the village and use the excuse of an ambush when we arrive on Selenos. "

"The Council will ask questions. Sooner or later they will want to know if the people of the Plains have been selected, and then what shall we say?" Dalkon asked quite nervous.

"We will say that the Wraith only wanted Teyla." Kirdeen retorted, with a cold glance. "They can not doubt that we took her to Bakran instead of Selenos. They won't know that we have thrown her into the lion's den ... "

_TBC…_


	16. Chapter 16: Brain wave

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

**

* * *

Chap 16 : Brain wave**

**

* * *

-City of Atlantis-Planet Earth****-**

"Everything's OK, John. I still can't understand what happened to you but all your vital signs are good. You can leave the infirmary."

"Perfect! I'm as hungry as a wolf!" the soldier said, wearing a T-shirt.

He picked up the medallion that was lying on the bedside table and prepared to put it around his neck when Justin Wilson appeared at the door.

"That's the property of IOA" he snapped as he approached Sheppard.

John finished dressing and the pendant slowly disappeared under his clothes.

"It's Ernest Matthews one, isn't it?"

Jennifer turned and stared at Wilson with surprise.

"The medallion that you deliberately did not give back to us." he replied.

"This object belongs to him!" John was indignant.

"This object is an Ancient artifact! It must be studied and preserved here, however, I suggest you give it to me! "

"If you want it, then take it from me." Sheppard retorted, standing in front of the IOA member.

Jennifer went away to the back of the room and pretended to be busy arranging some bottles in a cabinet. The two men faced each other with animosity. Woolsey had left for the afternoon. Wilson was now the only one in command of the city. John waited for Justin's reaction. The man hesitated. Of course he was ambitious. But he lacked experience and still felt abashed in front of the soldier's audace.

"If as you say, this object must be studied, don't you think I should give it to Dr. McKay?" John addressed a nod to Jennifer before finally heading to the exit.

Wilson was seething with rage at the condescending look of the colonel. This look he had himself perfectly mastered when he was in a position of strength. But now, because of Sheppard, he lost face in front of Dr. Keller and her team. The young woman was also finding it hard to hide her satisfaction.

"Good evening doctor" Justin decreed before turning to leave.

"Good evening Mr. Wilson" replied the young woman trying to stop smiling.

OooooooO

John arrived at the mess and was greeted by many glances and signs of welcome. Evan Lorne was sitting with two of his men at a table and Sheppard joined them.

"Colonel, glad you recovered!"

"Thank you ... I must say that the nap was rather nice ..."

"And what a discovery! A second ZPM, an Ancient chair and drones! From what I understand, the SGC will keep them all! We'll just get a few drones to put back into our stock. "

"Yes, the chair can be used safely. It is similar to the one we have here. The fact that I fell unconscious, I think, was because I was holding the medallion when I wanted to control the self-destruction. I had a psychic trip while saving my friends. "

Major Lorne and his men stared at him, a little disconcerted.

"I mean, I've seen weird things ..." Sheppard said. "Looks like I got in touch with someone ..."

"I'm not surprised" Lorne added. "After all, in the Black Tusk Mountain, this object enabled you to connect with Amelia in thought. But she had the second medallion with her. Maybe there are other medallions of this type and you've created a sort of telepathic link with its owner ..."

This time, it was Sheppard who watched Lorne with astonishment.

"You know what, Lorne? I think you're absolutely right ... Now, let's see who was at the other end. "

OooooO

Jennifer Keller had just left the infirmary to visit the molecular biology laboratory. She had left an open field for Walter and she intended to set the record straight once and for all. Down the hall, she saw Rodney in front of the transporter.

"Rodney? "

"Ah! Jennifer. We'll eat together?" the scientist replied, kissing her cheek.

"No problem, we should meet in the mess at 8pm ... Now I'm going to the molecular biology lab." she said while Rodney was rushing into the transporter.

"A while ago then. I lo..." The door closed before the doctor, who wore a smile from ear to ear.

"I love you too, Rodney." she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Jennifer's headset came to life in her ear.

/"Dr. Keller, we have a problem here."/

"Edward? What is happening?"

/"You'd better come, doctor ..."/

"I will come right now".

A few minutes later, she tumbled into the room where the two assistants were waiting. She stared at them before Tim finally spokes.

"One of the experimental flacons has disappeared. I think Dr. Walter took it. "

"A flacon of ..."

"A flacon of serum..." Edward went on, a little panicked. "I'm sorry! We should have warned you earlier! Especially since Dr. Walter went into hysterics yesterday because we didn't want to tell him where the stasis chambers were. We did not think he had planned to do anything so soon! "

"You mean, he wants to use the serum on Todd now?"

The two young men lowered their eyes. Jennifer clenched her fist and struck it on the bench.

"What an idiot! I will go down to the floor below ..."

"Dr. Keller, I will come with you ..." Tim said.

"No, first of all, you must warn Wilson and explain the situation. And you, Edward, find Colonel Sheppard. Then, you join me there."

The two assistants nodded while Jennifer rushed into the corridor.

OoooooO

Amelia was walking on the footbridge leading to the control room. She found Chuck at his desk and sat down beside him.

"You finally finished with McKay?" he asked.

"Yes, just a few settings in the crystals. The system is operational again." she replied.

"And you, are you operational?" Chuck asked, giving her a knowing look.

"I'm fine "Amelia said, smiling at him.

Just then, Justin Wilson came out of his office and walked toward her. Chuck looked down. Amelia's eyes were fixed on the screen.

"Amy? Can we talk together in private?"

"I don't think so." she retorted without turning her head.

"Please, come into my office. I really need to talk to you."

"You can say what you have to say here."

Justin, visibly uncomfortable, leaned toward the young woman who recoiled in disgust.

"Please" he asked with an air that was at once anxious and annoyed.

Then, a light appeared on the technician's workstation, who now looked up and stared at her ex-husband coldly.

"A call from the SGC. You should take it in your office." she threw.

Justin Wilson turned on his heels.

OoooooO

**-Hive Ship-**

Teyla slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt like it would explode. Her vision slowly adjusted to the half-darkness of the place that she recognized instantly.

She was in a hive ship. She leaned on her elbows to recover and looked up when she saw the anarchic curves of her door cell. Once seated, she put her hand on the back of her head and saw that her neck was covered with dried blood and she had a nice bump.

From a glance around, she could see she was alone. Where were the others?

She barely had time to speculate on the fate of her companions when a group of three Wraith appeared in the doorway. An officer and two guards. She stood and waited with clenched fists.

The Wraith wearing a gray tunic approached the cell and unlocked the door. The Athosian did not move an inch even when the pale green face creature walked up to her.

"The queen wants to see you." he hissed.

The two guards came to grab her by each arm and led her away down the corridor. During their stroll around the ship, Teyla finally decided to ask: "Where are my companions?"

The Wraith with the gray tunic grinned.

"I think your "companions" really had a grudge against you ..." he replied.

The Athosian's face darkened. No. It was impossible. They could not do that ... Not Kanaan. Unless Temeth ...

They arrived in a large hall that was bathed in a flood of dim artificial light. At the end of the room, a huge bay window foreshadowed the white convolutions of a near atmosphere. They were in orbit. Probably above the planet where she had been captured. In front of the space window, stood a chair which looked like a throne. Teyla was lead to the chair, which began to rotate slowly revealing its occupant.

A Wraith Queen with shaggy bright orange hair stared at her with satisfaction. Teyla twitched. The two guards had not dropped her. However, with a signal of her hand, the queen ordered them to retire. They did this while the Athosian stayed alone staring at the Wraith female.

"Teyla Emmagan ..." a hoarse voice murmured.

A blade of ice had entered in the young woman's mind. Teyla began to stagger. She tried to repel the assault. The Wraith Queen was trying to read her thoughts. Not a chance. The Athosian broke the connection while the queen gave startled jump in her chair, surprised by the unusual mental strength of her prisoner.

"I heard about you ... And your capacity. About your friends from Atlantis too."

"Are the three people who were with me are on this ship? "Teyla asked

"You were alone on Barkan ..."

"Barkan ..." the young woman repeated without much surprise. Her memory had not played a trick on her. Since she had laid her eyes on the landscape, she realized that something was wrong.

"The message was very clear. We received it last night. Teyla Emmagan to be delivered to Barkan alone and unarmed. The opportunity was too tempting to miss."

The Athosians looked down. So, she had been betrayed ...

"Your presence among us was not really in our plan but it is a very pleasant surprise that will give us an even greater advantage ..."

Teyla raised her head to look deeply into the eyes of the reptilian queen.

"A plan? What did you engineer?"

Footsteps sounded behind the young woman who spun around to see a new big Wraith make an entrance into the throne room. As soon as she saw him, the queen rose and could not hide her excitement.

"Good, you're finally here! How is our business? Why is it taking so long? "

The Wraith stopped beside Teyla. He wore his white hair tied in a ponytail and his hands were gloved in leather.

"It should no longer delay, my queen ... Soon, we will receive the signal and we will be ready."

He also wore a long dagger hanging from his belt and a strange half-hexagonal medallion whose the iridescent reflections were contrasting with the black color of his coat.

OooooO

This was definitely not the idea of the century to rub shoulders with the impressive Ronon Dex. Marcus Perkins was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. After twenty minutes of combat training, every part of his body was in pain.

"You've made good progress sergeant. You should watch your left flank a little better" the ex-runner said, storing the bantos.

Next time, the soldier thought he would be better off to come in armor! If there was a next time! Perkins greeted the Satedan before heading toward the exit, hobbling. The door opened in front of him and he came face to face with Larrin. Marcus turned red as a tomato and bowed to her briefly before leaving hurriedly the room.

The Traveller turned to see the soldier who disappeared at the turn of the corridor. Certainly, the men were behaving strangely in this city!

The door closed behind the young woman while Ronon continued to store equipment.

"Is it possible to talk a moment?" she asked in a firm voice.

"Talk about what?" he said, grabbing the towel resting on the bottom of the cabinet where his blaster lay.

Larrin approached him.

"What are you doing with this clone? "

Ronon looked up and shot the Traveller a murderous gaze.

"Mind your own business." he replied with a sneer.

Larrin intervened without hesitation. Ronon was two heads taller than her but she was not intimidated in the least.

"Actually, I really like Amelia ..." she began. "She's a nice girl and one of the only people who treat me with kindness here. So of course, stories of couples do not concern me, but be honest with her. And until things are clear between you, I advise you to avoid kissing your wife's clone in plain sight of all to see."

Ronon froze. "How ..."

"Oh, I was on a small balcony with a breathtaking view of the east pier. And unfortunately for you, I was not alone. "

Larrin then turned on her heel and walked toward the exit, while the ex-runner raised his eyes to heaven. Thus, Amy also had seen him. A wave of panic seized him by the throat. He had to go find her and talk to her.

The Traveller left him alone. He hastened to arrange his gear, but soon, another figure appeared in the doorway. Melena. She was accompanied by her escort, Corporal Dawson. When Ronon saw the newcomer, he could not conceal a sense of frustration mixed with nervousness.

"Can I come in?" Melena asked with a hesitant tone. Ronon's attitude had cooled her resolution.

The ex-runner sighed and asked to Corporal Dawson to leave them alone. The door to the training room closed behind them. Melena didn't dare to move, eyes downcast, while Ronon readjusted his holster.

"I came for two reasons." she went on. "The first is that I want to apologize for earlier. I ... "

"We were both if I remember correctly ..." Ronon replied.

"Yes, I know, but especially for my inappropriate reaction after ... Finally, our ... Kiss. I don't know quite what to do to move forward and you're the only person I can relate to what's in my head ... so forgive me for everything that happened. I know you have a relationship with this woman who works in the control room and I do not want to destroy anything ... "

Melena paused while Ronon stared at her, now standing before her.

"Me too, I'm sorry ..." he replied briefly.

"Good."

"Good."

The unease was palpable and yet still they dared not look in each others eyes. To break the silence that was becoming burdensome, Melena spoke again.

"I must return to see Dr. Baker in a few moments with the others."

"Dr. Baker?"

"Yes, she's a psychologist. We must tell her our impressions, our dreams, our fears ... it helps, it seems."

Ronon frowned.

"A psychologist. Woolsey told me to go see one, too. Therapy, because of what happened to me on Sateda and everything else ... It's not for me to sit in a chair and tell these things to a stranger ... "

Melena smiled.

"I feel that this is not for me either ... "

The atmosphere relaxed a little. Ronon had even smiled too. Then, suddenly, the Satedan noticed the black pendant around the woman's neck and pointed to it.

"Is it new? "

"Yes, um ... Actually, it's the second reason for my visit. Dr. Keller told me I was wearing this necklace when you found me in the stasis chamber. There is an inscription on it. I feel I know these symbols but I can not remember ... "

While talking, she had approached Ronon and handed him the small circular stone without detaching from her neck. The Satedan looked at the object then picked it up and held it, his face a few inches of Melena's one. While he examined the symbols, the amber scent of his tanned skin made the girl shudder.

"It looks like an old satedan dialect. My grandmother often used it. "

With a blink of her eyelids, she tried to chase her excitement and said "Can you read what's written?"

They were so close. She could feel the heat from his imposing body, distinguishing the dark lines of the tattoo on his neck, the three moles on the corner of his eye ... She began to get hot. She thought back to what happened on the pier and she rested against the cabinet on which the blaster and the towel were placed.

"If I remember correctly, that means ..."

_His __kiss.__..__His __lips__...__His __breath__...__.__  
_  
"You can't ... escape ... your destiny ..." Ronon deciphered before picking up and releasing the medallion.

Then he looked into the eyes of those of the young woman, who suddenly showed a strange look. Ronon instinctively stepped back. Melena smiled. But that smile was cold, almost frightening. A mischievous smile.

"Melena ..." the ex-runner began as she continued to stare at him.

Everything happened very quickly. Against all odds, she grabbed the blaster on the cabinet, cocked it and shot Ronon at close range. The red discharge hitting him in the chest.

OooooO

Jennifer arrived, breathless, in front of the closed door of the stasis room. She passed her hand over the opening panel but it did not open.

"Stupid man..." she pondered, opening now the little box next to the panel.

James Walter did not know that this room had an external release system and that nobody could lock themself inside. She entered a four-digit code on the keyboard and metal doors parted.

The geneticist was surprised to see Jennifer Keller burst into the room. The doctor discovered her colleague standing in front of a briefcase, a syringe filled with serum in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, approaching him.

Walter closed the metal case without releasing the syringe.

"I see your little doggies made their report."

"You don't have permission to perform any tests now. "

"The serum is prepared. Why should I wait?" the geneticist retorted in a softened tone.

"I did advise Wilson and Colonel Sheppard. They are coming shortly."

"Obviously ..." Walter threw with a cynical smile.

The scientist pressed the plunger, which had the effect of projecting a spray of liquid out of the needle. Jennifer looked at him, her head inclined towards the end of the bench where a pad was placed.

"You have no right!" the doctor screamed, seeing that Walter intended to act anyway.

The young woman rushed toward him and tried to tear him away from the computer tablet. But the geneticist was faster than her. He then pushed it a little further out of reach of the young woman.

"You are ridiculous Walter. What do you want to prove? That you're stronger than me? Smarter? But it's me who's the head of the medical team on Atlantis! "

Jennifer's last words aroused a cold anger in the scientist that had been brewing for quite some time.

"You're incompetent! Only I deserve this job! I spent so many years proving to them that I was the best! You don't create anything! I was a pioneer in the development of the gene therapy on Earth!"

"Dr. Beckett achieved this, not you! "

"I got the same results in my own laboratory! I had to continue his work when he died!"

"He's not dead ..."

"The current Carson Beckett is a clone! How can you still trust him! He is a clone and you're an opportunist! You stole my future!"

The voice of the scientist was trebled in volume. He came and stood before her while he was talking. Suddenly, the young woman didn't feel really safe in the same room as this person who was obviously beginning to lose his cool. Yet, she could not leave. If she tried anything, she knew he would open the stasis chamber, wake Todd and do the injection. She tried a gentle approach while keeping an eye on the syringe.

"Indeed, I am young and perhaps, indeed, you deserve to be in my place. I applied for this job as you did too. The IOA members made their decision. You can't blame me for wanting to join the Atlantis team. It was my dream too. And you can't decide to sacrifice the Wraith without informing Wilson. He is your superior. Don't do anything or your future will be compromised ... "

Walter looked up at her. At the expression on his face, she realized that he wasn't playing her game.

"Not after what I'm about to do ..." he decreed, heading to the bench.

In desperation, Jennifer seized his arm.

"Let me go" Walter protested.

"No! " the doctor replied, maintaining her grip.

He tried to move towards the tablet but Jennifer held on.

"You can't stop me!" the geneticist screamed, trying to get away while keeping the syringe intact in his other hand.

The young woman clung tenaciously. But suddenly, exasperated, Walter pushed her violently and she stumbled against a stool.

The scientist froze a moment, surprised himself by what he had done. Jennifer began to pant. Her head had begun to turn. Quickly, Walter's blind determination took over. He turned his back and began to strum on the pad. The transfigured voice of Jennifer reached him.

"Oh no ..." she said between two jerky breaths.

Walter turned, then his eyes looked down. A small puddle of clear liquid was beginning to spread at the feet of the young woman.

_

* * *

TBC…_


	17. Chapter 17: Stuck

_**Sorry for being so long to publish but I'd like to have a thought for my beta, Lanteanscribe, who lives in Brisbane where there have been significant flooding. Thank you to her for her unfailing enthusiasm. Thank you to Hifield and all her nice reviews for the story, the pictures and the video. And of course not forgetting all the others ...Hhere is chapter 17. Come on, more than 8 other chapters and it's over ...**_

**

* * *

Chap 17 :**** Stuck…**

**

* * *

-City of ****Atlantis-Planet Earth-**

Melena shut the door of the gym. She hoped that no one entered before she finished what she had to do. She had to hurry before someone discovered the bodies of Ronon and Corporal Dawson. She had removed her jacket, holding it under her arm, hiding the Satedan's blaster.

She walked rapidly towards the transporter, taking it to join her compatriots at the small lounge that served as an office for Dr. Baker. They were all there, along with their escort.

"Where is Dawson?" one of the soldiers asked.

"He needed to go to the lavatory." the Satedan answered.

The door opened and the psychologist entered, welcoming them.

"We will begin, please sit." she said.

Only two soldiers remained outside while their comrades had decided to go find something to eat at the mess. The five Satedans sat down comfortably. The door closed.

"Good!" Sarah Baker began, opening her green notebook. "I'm glad you all decided to come and see me!" she said, in a playful tone.

Melena was still standing. The Psychologist looked at her curiously.

"Something wrong Melena?" she asked naively.

The Satedan got the blaster out from under her jacket, pointed it at Sarah and fired. Seeing the woman collapse at their feet, Duncan, Ben, Willliam and Rob got up hurriedly and froze, looking dazed. Ben raised his hands and stared at Melena with terror. The young woman immediately turned to her companions and ordered them to be quiet, putting her finger to her lips.

"What are you doing?" Duncan muttered, totally stunned.

Melena watched the four men in turn, now sure she had caught their attention.

"You can't escape your destiny" she said, looking them straight in the eyes.

Their arms lowered. Their faces relaxed with a mask of composure. Their eyes were empty. Then, like robots, the four men approached Melena.

"We will get rid of the two guards outside. Then William and Rob, you go into the control room. Duncan, you join McKay's lab and neutralize him. Ben, you come with me ..."

OooooooO

"Radek? Where is your report on the shield testing? "

"In front of you, Rodney. "

"What? This stuff? It's unreadable! How do you think I can decipher it! "

"Just wondering what you specifically want to know! "

"Zelenka, if we have to write paper reports it's because everyone can be able to read them without having to search the report's author for a translation! "

"Well I'm here! Ask me!"

" I don't believe it, it's written in Czech? "

"I do not write my reports in Czech! "

"Well it looks like! What's that ! Ero…ti…cal fluc…tua…tion ? "

"Atypical fluctuation!"

"That's what I said…Unreadable !"

"Because you think you write better than me?"

While the two men continued to quarrel, Larrin appeared at the entrance of the laboratory. When Rodney saw her, he whispered loudly.

"Oh no… the leech ..." he muttered while Zelenka readjusted his glasses and ran his hand through his hair.

McKay looked at him, annoyed.

"What!" Radek replied with a shrug.

"Good! You're here!" the Traveller exclaimed, joining them.

"We're busy" Rodney decreed, ignoring her.

"I'm trying to settle some business. I am going around the city. I just had a talk with Ronon and now I want to say two or three words to you."

"We do not really have time to chat! We have work to finish! "

Larrin turned her head toward Zelenka.

"I'm not so busy ..." the Czech stammered with a silly smile.

Larrin went straight to the point.

"Why do you hate me, McKay?"

The scientist pretended to think.

"Let's see ... Let me find the right words ... You're insufferable, arrogant ..."

"I know another one..." Radek whispered.

"... without hundrance, you tumble down here to take up all my work, you did not hesitate to kidnap Sheppard, to force him to repair a lantean space ship... .. Oh, and I almost forgot ... You do not like me either. "

"I remind you that me and my people helped you to fight against the Asurans and we've provided you information to retrieve all the data that you now want to keep for yourself! "

"That's true, Rodney ..." Radek tried, immediately shot eyes by the physicist.

"Yes, and you do not miss an opportunity to remind us, that's for sure! " Rodney added.

"You are a moron McKay" Larrin spat.

"And you're a plague! " the scientist replied.

"Repeat it if you dare! " the Traveller shouted, with a menacing look.

This time, Rodney was not impressed, facing the young woman.

"You're a ..."

The laboratory door opened and all eyes converged on the imposing figure who stood motionless in the doorway. Duncan watched them, his face expressionless.

Then, without a word, he approached the group. His arms were folded behind his back. All felt that something was amiss.

"Yes?" Rodney said. "What ..."

The scientist did not have time to finish his sentence. Only a few steps away from them, Duncan raised his right arm. He had a revolver. Larrin grabbed Rodney's tablet computer and threw it at the Satedan. Too late. A shot rang out while the man was hit in the face by the object. Larrin, under the impact, was thrown back. Radek and Rodney were paralyzed. Duncan directed his lightless eyes into Rodney's ones. Then, a lot of various objects reached the aggressor. Notebooks, pens, a candy bar ...

Radek Zelenka was trying to throw all that he could find on the desk. But with his eyes closed, half of the projectiles missed their target. Soon, the Czech ran out of ammunition. Duncan pointed his gun at him before diverting to McKay, still petrified.

"Wow! Wait a minute, what are you doing? " Rodney shouted, seeing that the Satedan preparing to shoot.

The man only answered with an evil smile. His finger began to pull the trigger when suddenly his arm was hit by the Traveller and the weapon fell on the ground. A kick in the abdomen and a right hook in the face came next. The man collapsed unconscious.

Larrin stood, panting beside him. Her shoulder was bleeding. Rodney and Radek remained just dazed. At the sight of the young woman's injury, the physicist seemed to find the use of his limbs and rushed towards her.

"Larrin, you are hurt…" Rodney stammered, holding her by the arm.

"It's OK…"

Radek examined Duncan's body.

The young woman was beginning to stagger a bit. With the help of McKay, she took off her jacket, revealing a scarlet entry point on her left shoulder.

"The bullet has entered" Rodney said, casting an eye on her scapula.

"A good thing for me ..." Larrin replied, a little feverish.

"Sit down" he hastened to add by installing her on a stool

"Radek, contact the infirmary and Sheppard! Damned, this guy is crazy! And where is his escort! "

Then Larrin looked up at him. Rodney fumbled in his pocket, grabbed a packet of tissues, took out five or six and improvised a compress which he applied to the wound.

"I withdraw what I told you two minutes ago ..." he murmured. "You just saved our lives.."

The young woman winced in pain.

"From now on I won't miss an opportunity to remind you of it."

Radek returned to them, looking distraught.

"Communications are not working! "

"What? How is it possible?" Rodney was incredulous.

He turned on his headset.

"Control room, McKay here!"

Silence.

"Control ro ..."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded and the noise echoed through the locked laboratory. Radek rushed to the door and tried to activate the mechanism. Ineffective.

"We're stuck." he decreed.

OooooO

Loud voices were heard in the staircase leading to the control room and also the noise of trampling and P90's being armed.

Amelia rose slowly from her seat when she saw three soldiers approached backwards to the consoles. Their guns were pointed at a group of people she could not identify. Wilson moved away from his desk and an alarm was triggered.

"What ... What does that mean?" he said, seeing, in turn, Lorne's men holding at gunpoint four individuals. One of them tried desperately to contact their superior.

Progressing rapidly along the footbridge, Rob and William had took two technicians hostage. Using them as shields, they advanced toward Wilson, their gun pointed at the two women's heads. The atlanteans soldiers didn't dare to shoot. Wilson's face became distorted. All personnel froze.

"Where's your leader? The bald man with glasses?" Rob exclaimed, his eyes fixed on the soldiers who faced him.

"... He's not here ... I'm in charge of the city until his return ... "

"Good." William said in a calmer voice than his companion. "So you will order your men to lay down their weapons or we execute the hostages."

One of the two technicians could not repress a gasp of terror. The second closed her eyes.  
Amelia turned her head toward Justin. He seemed panicked, totally undecided...

"What do you want?" he stammered.

"Do what I said!" Rob yelled now.

Both Satedans seemed extremely determined.

"No way ..." Wilson decreed in a faltering voice. "You have no chance of success. Look around you. You're outnumbered. I suggest you to surrender now before it's too late.

William grinned.

"We're not afraid to die."

The tone he used froze the Wilson's blood. No hesitation. Not an ounce of fear. The terrifying truth.

"Anyway, even if we fail here, you're all doomed."

As soon as he uttered those words, all the exits closed. Wilson ran to Amelia's workstation. The young woman was trying to display on her screen an assessment of the situation but the controls seemed to escape her.

"I don't have access ... I don't understand. "

Chuck confirmed.

"We've taken the control of the city " decreed Rob.

OoooooO

The alarm sounded in the mess and, at the same time, all the doors closed.

"What is happening!" Sheppard growled. "I hope McKay hasn't started a new quarantine exercise! "

"I don't think this is it, Colonel ..." Lorne said.

Several soldiers tried to force the metal panels open with no result. Sheppard tried to contact the control room.

"Chuck? Amy? Do you hear me? It's Colonel Sheppard. We're trapped in the mess! Anybody?"

Everybody was watching, looking worried.

"My men outside don't answer either. This is not normal colonel. "

"Indeed. I'm beginning to think that we'll soon be getting into trouble."

"What do we do then?"

John ran his hand through his hair, which had the effect of ruffling it more. He glanced at the occupants of the mess. Thirty scientists and twenty soldiers at most. It was early evening. Everyone was still scattered in different areas of the city. If all the doors were closed, then each was confined to his workplace. But what worried him the most was the lack of communication system. And more important, what sparked all of this?

Signs of nervousness had begun to show among the scientists. A hubbub started gradually in the group. The alarm kept ringing. All had in mind the self-destruction countdown. Sheppard felt he should intervene.

"Listen please! You must stay calm, OK? We'll get out of here! I'm sure McKay's making some adjustments to the Atlantis computer systems that are causing these problems!" he said, in his most reassuring tone.

"The last time McKay made a major failure, he implode an entire galaxy!" Alfred Winphrey, botanist and obviously not big fan of Rodney, retorted.

"Why are the communications cut off?"

"Why the doors are closed! "

"Is everything going to explode? "

The questions were coming from all sides.

"My God! We will all die! We will all die!" Conrad Simon, began to sweat profusely. His legs gave way beneath him and his two colleagues in the Archaeology Department caught him in time for him to avoid crashing against a table corner.

Sheppard looked desperately to Lorne who replied with a shrug. "Good! Everyone listen up! It's not worth panicking because we don't know what happening! It's obviously not an exercise, but I ask you to keep your composure and to be ready for anything!"

"Goa'uld! We're on Earth! I am sure that the Goa'uld are attacking! Or the Lucian Alliance! I heard they were infiltrating everywhere! "

"Is there someone who can shut this guy up? " said Sheppard, rapidly becoming irritated with Conrad.

Sheppard turned to Lorne and the two men walked away in a corner of the mess.

"Major, I guess you don't have C4 on you ... "

"Not really, Colonel. "

Sheppard glanced at the large windows offering a panoramic view of the desert.

"Well, we'll wait five minutes. Keep trying to contact the control room, I'm trying McKay's lab ... If there was no response by then, I think I will need to do another climb of the west facade ...

OoooooO

Jennifer, paralyzed, was watching the wet cloth of her trousers.

"It's not true ..." she said, drawing on the work plan.

The scientist continued to stare at his colleague with a strange look. A kind of catatonia. Walter's eyes were trained on the belly of the young woman.

"James ..." Jennifer begged.

Walter didn't react, the blank stare.

"James!" Jennifer repeated a little louder.

"Do not worry, Jane, your waters just broke. Your work has certainly begun."

The doctor frowned. She did not understand immediately the scientists words.

"James, who are you talking about?"

James Walter, without listening, continued:

"Because it's your first child, you still have some time to wait before the first painful contractions appear. So we have time to finish what we started. Don't worry, I will stay here with you ... But I have to finish this first. We can not waste all those years of work, honey, do you understand? "

"Walter! It's me! Jennifer Keller!"

The man looked at her now with tenderness and a slight smile.

"I know you're scared, sweetie ... But I promise you, I'm with you ... Dad is with you ..."

Another contraction came. Jennifer twitched again and tried to concentrate on breathing. Everything was happening too fast. It was hard to focus. Walter had gone into a frenzy ... Damned, what happened to him?

"I can't give birth now ... the baby… it's only seven and a half months ..." she stammered.

James Walter calmly turned away from the young woman and finished entering the code on his computer to open the stasis chamber.

Jennifer stared at him with disbelief now.

"Walter ..." she whispered before realizing that the scientist would do absolutely nothing for her.

He had called her Jane. This person was therefore his daughter? He mistook her for his daughter? He seemed to have severed ties with reality. How could it be otherwise? She was about to give birth prematurely and Walter was only concerned about Todd and the inoculation of his serum.

"Walter! "she yelled again, feeling a sharp pain now grasping her kidneys and back along her spine. She began to stagger and bent over.

The scientist did not even turn this time.

"No panic, Jane ... I will be with you in five minutes ..."

Suddenly, the alarm started sounding and the laboratory door locked.

"What are you doing? "she shouted.

Walter raised his eyes only. The young woman began to sweat. She tried to breathe slowly and slid to the ground. She clapped her hand on her headset.

"The infirmary? It's Dr. Keller, answer please!"

Walter pressed ENTER.

"Infirmary! Dr. Keller here! Please! Someone! I need help!"

The crystal matrix imprisoning Todd suddenly retracted, revealing the body of the Wraith.

"Well ..." the geneticist exulted with a transfigured and scary voice.

Another contraction. Already. A little stronger. The labour was going too fast. Apparently, the baby was pretty anxious to get out. The doctor could not suppress a groan of pain. She crawled to lean against the wall.

_Why__ had __the__ door __locked?__ And __Walter, who __seemed __to have__ lost his mind__...__  
_  
He now displayed a mad face, bulging eyes, fixed on the Wraith standing before him. The alarm screamed incessantly.

Walter advanced to the chamber, the syringe in his hand.

A tear ran down her face. She clung to the legs of the stool beside her.

The noise was unbearable.

The geneticist raised Todd's sleeve.

Jennifer looked up towards the caisson. "No ..." she muttered under her breath.

Walter drove the needle on the grayish skin of the creature.

The young woman screamed in pain.

Todd opened his eyes.

OoooooO

Ben was standing near the Ancients chair of Atlantis, his face serene. A big smile appeared as he watched Melena's face, sitting on the chair with closed eyes. Five minutes earlier, they had been in the ZPM room and switched the ZPM left there by McKay. Immediately, all the city's systems had been reset and come to life.

Atlantis was again fully operational. But McKay was ZPM was special. The singularity that he had discovered, and that intrigued him was taking on its full meaning. In the assembly of crystals forming this Ancient masterpiece, was an apparently harmless but fearsome little element. An additional small crystal, insignificant, and yet the keystone of the whole operation that was now unfolding thanks to them. A computer virus in disguise. A very special virus.

The city was now under the control of a single being: Melena.

The young woman, her features marked by effort, was in the process of concentrating all her energy to implement the final phase of the plan: activation of the Atlantis star drive engine.

OoooooO

A muffled roar echoed through the hallways, from the lowest levels to the tops of the tallest towers. The shield had activated and the whole city was covered by a translucent dome. All of the city vibrated under the effect of the engine.

Rodney, prisoner in his laboratory with Larrin and Zelenka looked at the Czech.

"Damn! That's impossible!" he yelled.

"It looks like ..." Radek stammered, unable to complete his sentence.

McKay went to the window. The horizon was moving. A huge cloud of dust rose around the buildings to hide the sharp landscape obscured by the fading light of evening.

"What's happening?" Larrin asked.

"We're taking off!" he snapped, glancing at her in amazement.

_TBC…_


	18. Chapter 18: Destination unknown

_**Thanks for the reviews and a little thought for Sagey: I hope you will enjoy with chapter...**_

**

* * *

Chap 18**** : Destination unknown**

**

* * *

-Washington D.C – **

In the darkness of the hotel room, the aggressive ringtone of the phone broke the silence. A hand fumbled on the nightstand to finally reach the handset. Almost simultaneously, the little lamp on the other side of the bed lit up.

"Yeah ..." muttered Jack O'Neill, his voice hoarse. "Wicks, it's 3am here in Washington so unless the SGC is about to explode, I ... "

The deep voice of the Lieutenant, at the other end of the line, interrupted him. The soldier's face decomposed slowly as the information was digested. He sat up suddenly in the bed.

"What did you say? Atlantis is taking off?"

"... "

"Communications are cut?"

"... "

"Damned... "

Jack nervously rubbed his eyes to remove the last traces of sleep from them. It took a few seconds for him to gather his thoughts and, a little confused, he went on flatly.

"Contact the Hammond and the Sun Tzu. Is it possible to follow the city? "

"... "

"How? Nobody thought dragging a GPS to a small corner of Atlantis?"

"... "

"No need, no need ... Well you see, we would need it now! Can they go into hyperspace and slip away without us knowing where they are going?"

"... "

The colonel O'Neill gave a long sigh. As if their problems with the Destiny were not enough ...

"I will prevent Woolsey from leaving. Once the Hammond is in orbit, tell Havers to teleport us aboard. I don't think the president will welcome the fact that Atlantis was taken away from under our noses ... "

Jack angrily hung up the phone and rushed to retrieve his clothes. The soldier looked into the still sleepy azure eyes, which were staring at him from the bed.

"Sam, get dressed quickly, we must be in the hall in five minutes ..." he snapped, heading to the bathroom.

OoooooO

**-****Spaceship George Hammond - Earth orbit-**

General O'Neill, followed by Richard Woolsey and Colonel Samantha Carter, burst into the Hammond command post where Major Havers was waiting, and where a dozen technicians were busy on their computers, obviously, without success.

"So?" Jack asked the Major who was directing operations.

"We lost them. They went into hyperspace right out of the atmosphere. We are unable to establish any communication with them. Our F-302 followed them until they disappeared. It's inexplainable."

Jack glanced uneasily to Sam and Woolsey.

"The latest report from Wilson?" he went on.

"He did not mention any anomaly" Havers answered.

"I will take command, Major. Thank you very much."

"At your orders, Colonel Carter" Havers said, leaving the chair as Sam replaced him.

"Johnson, warn the Daedalus." she directed to the technician behind her " They are not far from the Pegasus alpha site. We don't know what happened to Atlantis, but since you allowed these clones into the city, I have had a very bad feeling ..." she finished, looking at Woolsey.

The latter ran his hands over his face.

"Me too ..." he replied.

"How did they manage to take off? " Jack asked.

"I guess they started the ZPM that was found on M5X449..."

"Who is "that" they?", the clones?"

"I wish I knew!" Woolsey replied. "What can we do now? " he added, glancing helplessly to Jack and Sam.

"I have no idea ... As I don't trust this guy who is replacing you, cross your fingers for, at least, Sheppard and McKay to find a solution ..." O'Neill said.

OoooooO

**City of Atlantis- ****Hyperspace-**

A thin layer of fog covered the translucent window through which Rodney was watching the blue flow surrounding the shield.

"We went into hyperspace!" he exclaimed. "But for goodness sake! What the hell! They activated my wormhole drive! Not at full speed but still!"

Zelenka had just finished tying Duncan's wrists and ankles. The man was still unconscious. Larrin's wound had stopped bleeding. McKay, again on the lab computer, was endeavouring to find out what was going on.

"Radek! Give me your pad! I can't access anything with that!"

"Everything is blocked Rodney!"

The scientist snatched the object from the hands of the Czech and continued his frantic search.

"How did we take off and why go into hyperspace?" Larrin asked.

"Someone has programmed the ZPM" Rodney answered without looking up from his screen.

"Who?"

"I'm starting to believe that our friends the clones had prepared something from the beginning!"

"I worked all day yesterday with Ben! You think he is involved in it too?" Radek panicked.

"Did he seem strange to you?" the young woman asked.

"No but ... Very curious ... Very interested by..."

Larrin and Rodney stared at the Czech who had slowly brought his hand to his mouth.

"By what? "Rodney threw.

Radek looked up to heaven.

"By your work on the ZPM..." he whispered.

The Czech had no time to complain about their fate. The physicist jumped off his seat.

"A virus! Inside the ZPM! That was the anomaly!"

"How is it possible?" Radek questionned, amazed by the irrefutable data displayed on the screen.

"I don't know. I've never seen this before. Not even in the Ancient database... "

"Who would have been able to do that? Michael?" the Czech asked again.

"Possible."

"What for? " Larrin said.

"Taking control of Atlantis ... Revenge ... He left the ZPM in his lab in case his takeover of the city failed. He knew very well that we would eventually find this base and that we would take the ZPM and use it." Rodney replied.

"But someone might have found his lab before you!" the Traveller noticed.

"I don't have an answer for everything, OK? Very often, in fact, I have the answer, but for this I don't! understood?" McKay became agitated.

"The only way to get out of here is to open the door manually." Radek decreed.

"Zelenka, there are thousands doors in the city and at least twenty doors before reaching the control room! You can not open them all manually! Not to mention the fact that we do not know what awaits us behind ..."

"No, but at least, we can open the five doors that separate us from room B201."

Larrin looked at Rodney, who looked at Radek with a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

"You're right Zelenka!" he shouted, rushing toward the side door panel of the lab with a screwdriver in his hand." I just didn't have enough sleep last night, otherwise you can imagine I would have thought of this myself ..." Rodney added.

Radek muttered in his native language, looking up to heaven.

"What's in room B201?" Larrin asked, imitating the Czech starting to collect their belongings.

"Video cameras." he replied. "After Michael attacked the city, we equipped some strategic rooms with them. The Gateroom and the control room, the ZPM room, the Ancient chair room, two or three interrogation rooms ... In fact, one of which became Justin Wilson's office too. Uh ... the armory, the gym ... "

"Zelenka! Come and help me instead of chatting with her!" Rodney yelled.

Larrin recovered Duncan's revolver and checked the ammunition. Then she went and stood near the two scientists who were actively working on the circuit board on the wall. Rodney's face was contorted.

"Watch Rodney, you're going to fry the two auxiliary circuits if ..."

"Let me do, Radek! ... I need to focus, right? "

Rodney's hands were shaking. He wiped his forehead repeatedly with a nervous gesture. Larrin captured his gaze.

"I'm sure Jennifer is safe." she murmured to him before the metal panels finally opened.

OooooO

"Put your guns down! All of you!" Justin Wilson shouted, his terrified face smeared with blood droplets running down now on his white shirt.

The lifeless body of Jessica Thatcher fell to the ground like a rag doll. William quickly switched aim to the bureaucrat and now stood behind him, placing his gun against his right cheek. He had just shot the young woman in the head, in front of everyone, a few inches from Justin. Cries of terror echoed in the gateroom immediately repressed by new shots fired in the air by Rob. Everything was going too fast. The three soldiers, new recruits on Atlantis for only a week, did not dare retaliate. Too many risks. Too crowded. Both Satedans had several people as human shields in front of them.

The succinct execution of one of the personnel had been due to the reluctance of Wilson. These men would be ruthless if they did not obey them. And as they had them made it clear to all, they were not afraid of dying and were getting impatient.

They were acting like machines. Their minds seemed to be manipulated by the dark force that had taken full control of the city. They acted almost without speaking, as if everything had been planned well in advance. All the hostages now had raised hands. They were fourteen. William, taking Wilson with him, went to Chuck.

"When we come out of hyperspace, you will dial the Stargate with the address that I specify." he ordered.

OoooooO

**-****Hive ship - Pegasus-**

"Why are you keeping me here?" Teyla asked with disdain.

She was sitting on a chair, feet and wrists bound, not far from the Queen Wraith's throne.

"As you can see, it is rare for me to carry on a conversation between "women" on this ship ..." she laughed. "And I must admit I am intrigued by you ... Your resistance to mind control is impressive. I also heard what you and your friends had done on one of my rivals hive ship's. With the help of a traitor to our race, of course. You had pretended to be one of ours."

"You are well informed."

"You can't imagine how true that is" the queen replied, punctuating her sentence with a sharp little laugh.

The Athosian looked away, far from sharing the enthusiasm of the creature. Suddenly, the Wraith with the black coat, followed by the gray tunic Wraith, burst into the room and bowed reverently before the sovereign.

"Speak!" she snapped, when he stood up.

"There should no longer be a delay my queen." the black coat said. "Atlantis will contact us soon. They must be on their way."

"It would be better for you. I am seriously beginning to lose patience."

Teyla froze with amazement.

"I trusted you and I remind you that we have sacrificed a ZPM for your plan. So it better work." The Queen added.

"It was you ..." Teyla stammered, understanding with horror. "It was you who created the clones, not Michael."

The female Wraith had a triumphant and haughty smile. She descended from her platform to come and stand before the Athosian.

"You humans are so predictable ... It was just enough to plant the bait right under your nose. "

"You attacked Michael's laboratory. That's why he had to leave all the work on site ..."

"We had information about this individual, indeed. We could not let him get away. He had to destroy us. Neither Wraith nor human. An abomination." the Wraith Queen uttered these words in a breath full of disgust. "Not to mention his hybrids! We detected his base and launched an attack. Unfortunately, he managed to escape with several of his men aboard one of your jumpers. But we have recovered valuable data. His databases were very complete."

Subsequently, Michael had decided to do an assault on Atlantis to try and kidnap her and Torren again .*

"Why did you leave all this information in the lab! And why did you leave ZPM?"

"Because we wanted you to take it to Atlantis! That's what happened, right?"

The Queen laughed. Teyla seemed lost. Of course, she still lacked parts of the puzzle. It was several days since she had left the city and she was not aware of recent events. But the queen, bloated with pride and confidence was rather prone to boasting.

"You had planned everything... "

A little flattery would further help.

"Yes my dear, we can say my man here is a fine strategist ..."

The Wraith dressed in black bowed again, wearing a smile full of pride. The Queen leaned toward the Athosian, who could not suppress a cringe.

"You're right. We created these clones. They were waiting for you in the laboratory. It was enough just to send the right signal at the right time to your friends the Travellers. The Satedans were programmed to take control of the city. They know absolutely everything they need to know to capture Atlantis because of the data we had been collecting about you for years: when we had more information and managed to get into the city, and when we captured your friend called Ronon Dex**. My lieutenant is a big fan of him... "

The Wraith in the black coat grinned, looking down.

"I must say he has known this Satedan for a long time, haven't you?" she added, addressing her subordinate, who nodded. "He and his brother tried to restore your friend to his runner status.***"

"His brother?" she hesitated between disbelief and questioning, staring at the Wraith in front of her.

"Don't be surprised. It is a very rare phenomenon among the Wraith but twins do exist, however. And apparently, this kind of relationship is manifested in our race with a total sharing of thoughts of each sibling. And sharing of pain ..."

Suddenly, Teyla remembered. Sateda. Three years earlier. The resemblance with the creature who had taken Ronon back to his planet and organize a new hunting party was now obvious, except that this one had more abundant hair. Carson, in a jumper, had finally saved their friend by killing the Wraith.

_Brothers ..._

The Queen went to her lieutenant. The Wraith kept his eyes riveted on the ground. His hand landed on his dagger and he pressed the weapon with a look filled with hatred.

"This is why he is very, very angry with you. The death of his brother has not only caused him a huge suffering but now it's as if he is missing a part of himself. But because of what his twin was able to read in the Satedan's mind, our clones were more effective. All this combined with the fact that you pretended to be the saviors of the galaxy!"

"But where did you find the DNA of Ronon's wife?"

"On Sateda. The runner's memories were very clear. We knew where to look ... The other four clones were less important. We figured these people, their personality, their spirit would make them harmless and helpful to you. We have implanted, inside them, snatches of memories. For the woman, a Ronon Dex memory. For the others, memories were assembled from scratch but all were relative to Sateda. And you've done what we expected. You've taken them onto Atlantis."

"They were scanned when they arrived! "

"They wore nothing threatening on them ... Just a little necklace on the woman. A very pretty pendantl! With inscriptions in her native langage. The code to activate all of them. We have made tremendous progress in the art of brainwashing. Especially after we retrieved Michael's work. Who, among you, would have been suspicious of five poor lonely Satedans, helpless and with amnesia, among them the wife of one of your people?"

Teyla refused to believe her.

"They can't, by themselves take control of the whole city!"

"Yet, it is already done. At this time, Atlantis has left the Milky Way."

Teyla was growing pale.

"How do you know that Atlantis is in the Milky Way?" she asked with dismay. Decidedly, this female Wraith seemed aware of everything.

Queen swung to go this time to face the window. Behind her, the folds of her green dress slid to the ground and contrasted strangely with the orange color of her hair.

"I had reached an agreement with another queen..."

She let take a few seconds before continuing.

"A queen who possessed a very special hive ship. Powered by a ZPM. Unfortunately for me, she did not make me feel very confident. She did not want me to reveal the precise position of the planet Earth, but I could follow events from afar. I know Atlantis has left Pegasus for the Milky Way to fight this super-hive ship. Moreover, its destruction was going to be a heart-breaker for me ... Of course, just because of the fact that we lost, such technology would be crucial for taking the leadership of the Wraith alliance. "

"Because you have a heart? " Teyla replied scornfully.

The black coat had already taken two steps toward the Athosian and was going to correct her when the queen raised her arm to stop him. Then, she turned with a smile.

"Your courage is funny ... But that does not change the fact that Atlantis will soon be ours."

"You lie! Atlantis can't take off without a ... "

Teyla paused. Her anger led her to reveal too much. Fear also ... John, her friends ...

"Without a person with the ATA gene, right? Well, let me tell you that our little present that serves as an energy source has been slightly modified. Another fabulous idea from another of my lieutenant's!" This time, she pointed to the Wraith with the gray coat. "A simple virus. On a new genus. Your scientists may be brilliant, but ours are better. I'll spare you the technical details but now, Mrs. Dex is offering us Atlantis on a platter! "

"So, you want the city ..."

The Wraith Queen admired the starry vastness stretching in front of her eyes.

"I want Atlantis and all its secrets ... But most of all, I want someone who will make me the most powerful sovereign my race has ever known ..."

OoooooO

**-City of Atlantis****-Hyperspace-**

"Colonel! Colonel! Answer me! "

Hands pressed against his temples, it was more than a minute that John Sheppard stood in the middle of the mess, his eyes closed and his face contorted. He so far ignored the pleas of Evan Lorne who began to shake him vigorously.

Suddenly, the soldier seemed to relax and regain his senses.

"Colonel, how do you feel? " Lorne asked, rather worried.

"What happened?" John said with a grimace of pain.

"It's you who will have to tell me! It's like you were suddenly disconnected from everything. You did not move and you seemed to be in pain."

Sheppard took a deep breath but that did not have the desired effect: the tightening that encircled his skull was still there.

"I don't know what happened to me but I'm feeling a little better now."

"Look." Lorne said, while pointing to his superior's neck.

Through the fabric of the T-shirt was a low blue glow. John moved his clothing to show the illuminated medallion but as soon as it was between his fingers, it quickly became inert. The soldier's headache subsided instantly.

Almost simultaneously, the door opened and Zelenka appeared disheveled at the door of the mess.

"Radek! What's going on? " Sheppard asked, rushing straight at him.

"We're in hyperspace! Someone has taken control of the city! We do not know who! Rodney is in room B201. We found two radios and he asked me to come and get you. The doors do not respond, we must open manually. Fortunately room B201 is not far from here and we saw you through the video camera."

All looked up at the corner of the room that housed the device.

"OK, is it possible to know precisely who decided to take a ride with Atlantis and how to access the armory which is two floors down?" the soldier asked.

"The mess was the first room that we have had in view. McKay tries to access the other video cameras. I try to open to doors to get to the armory. "

"Well, so do it! Lorne, take your men and go with him. And above all, be careful. Some soldiers need to stay here with the civilians. Baxter, you come with me to see what McKay is doing ... "

OooooO

Lying down behind the console, with a perspiring face, Jennifer tried to control her breathing. The pain had become unbearable. Something was wrong. For the first time in her life, she did not know what to do ... The noise of the chamber opening reached her. The voice of Walter ... Then a howl… Various objects smashed on the ground while a horrible groan mingled with desperate cries of the scientist. Suddenly, she heard an animal-like scream and saw James Walter emerging from behind the console, crawling toward her.

"Jane ..." he whispered.

The man held out his arm in her direction before being snapped violently back and disappearing again.

Paralyzed by terror and by the extreme pain which tore through her, Jennifer, managed to crawl to a corner of the room.

Todd was awake but he was dying, trapped in a closed room with two people. The sequence of events looks pretty deadly. Leaning against the wall, she could see the red trail she had left on the ground. Now she was losing blood. Too much blood. The tears came. The alarm was silent. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a hoarse breathing. Heavy. Broken ...

When she decided to watch, the silhouette of Todd stood before her. He leaned on the countertop.

He made a clear effort to wrest the syringe which he flung against the wall. Behind him, the withered corpse of Walter was lying on the ground, dried like a mummy.

Jennifer panicked. Tremors racking her body, she pressed against the wall. Todd observed the traces of blood at her feet, his gaze lingering on the belly of the young woman. Then his feline eyes looked directly into those of the doctor.

"Really happy to see you again, Dr. Keller ..." he snapped with a predatory smile.

**_TBC… (Please, if you like, let me some reviews !)  
_**

* * *

* : "The prodigal" 5X14

** : "The siege" 1X19

*** : "Sateda" 3X04


	19. Chapter 19: Blood and pain

_**Thansk for the reviews and the alerts. This chapter is dedicated to DaniWilder... Thanks also to my wonderful beta who works so fast...  
**_

**

* * *

Chap 19 :**** Blood and pain**

**

* * *

-City of Atlantis-Hyperspace-**

"Rodney! Tell me!" Sheppard threw, bursting into the room.

The scientist stood up just in front of his keyboard where several screens showed views of different parts of the city. Larrin was at his side, silent, her clothes stained with blood. Sheppard approached her and lifted the compress she kept on her shoulder to examine the wound. With a nod of her head, she signalled to the soldier that she was OK.

"One of your guests didn't obviously appreciate his stay because he pointed his gun straight at him. I would say that he was not a fan of McKay ..."

Sheppard turned to the physicist, with a surprise look.

"Did you do your exasperating guy act or what?"

"This clone had simply tried to eliminate the only person who could ruin all their plans! That's what I say." Rodney retorted a little annoyed. "And ... Larrin ..." he went on a little harder.

"Larrin saved your little genius ass!" the young woman finished with a satisfied smile.

"Yes, well, okay, I've already thanked you twice." McKay grumbled when a screen on his right showed the Ancient chair room with Melena seated in the chair. Ben was at her side.

"How is that possible?" the soldier exclaimed. "Has she got the ATA gene? "

"No" Rodney retorted "That's where it's not good for us. The ZPM found in Michael's lab was a trap. I detected an anomaly that I intended to analyze before we used it."

"Which anomaly?"

"One of the ZPM crystals was "infected" in order to release a computer virus into the central tower system. It's very ingenious... "

"Rodney ...I told you that we're in trouble!" Sheppard scolded him.

"I know, but we must recognize that the ZPM trap was a masterstroke. This virus has ensured that the whole control becomes unresponsive to the ATA gene but apparently it responds to a unique genetic characteristic of this woman." Rodney said, pointing Melena.

"So you mean that even if we run into the chair room and that we kick their ass, I still couldn't regain the control of the city? "

"Not until I neutralized the virus. "

"And can you do that?" Larrin asked.

Rodney looked down. Sheppard waited for his answer. A little too long. It was the first time he saw McKay hesitate, unsure of his ability to get them out of trouble. John suspected that McKay had other concerns: Jennifer. He understood perfectly and he was himself relieved that Teyla and Torren were safe on the New Athos. But, he also knew very well that in crisis situations, Rodney's brain could work at full power. Before, McKay had to worry about himself and members of the team who themselves were all aware of the risks they were taking. A new factor came into play now: Jennifer being pregnant with his child.

"McKay!" Sheppard said emphatically.

The scientist, like to put some order into his thoughts and drive the storylines increasingly pessimistic that took shape in his mind, passed his hand over his face and returned on his computer.

"Firstly, I must continue to activate all the video cameras to identify where the others are."

"There are only five clones" Larrin added.

"Yes and they also had armed escorts ..." Sheppard became irritable. "We were not suspicious enough. The fact they closed the doors and blocked us into small groups in different areas of the city allowed them to play on the element of surprise."

The soldier clenched his jaw. He really didn't appreciate being duped. But now, he had to react. Obviously, closing the doors was a means to slow down the time it took for Melena to get the city to take off. Sheppard foresaw that with the ZPM combined with the wormhole drive, they would reach their destination in no time. Certainly, in the Pegasus Galaxy. But they did not know where they were headed and above all, what awaited them there.

"Rodney, can you focus on the Stargate hall video camera. "

"That's what I'm trying to do! "

"We must also find Ronon. There is a video camera in the gym. Maybe he's there."

Suddenly, the black screen in front of them lit up and the hall image appeared.

"Look! " Larrin said. "Two of them. They have hostages. "

"Everybody is lying on the ground." Rodney added, continuing to tap his fingers on two keyboards simultaneously. The video camera detailed the room.

"Fourteen people including Wilson." Sheppard counted.

A view of the gym was also displayed on the nearby screen. Ronon and a soldier were lying on the ground, apparently unconscious. John and Rodney shared a worried glance.

"Do you think he is ..." Rodney muttered.

Sheppard turned his eyes from the image.

"I'm going there".

OoooooO

William, a P-90 in each hand, was pointing them at the body lying flat out in the middle of the Stargate hall. Rob, on the bridge, was overlooking the room with Chuck, sitting at his post. The technician was waiting for instructions, without moving, as they had ordered. Amelia tried to raise her head gently. From where she was, she could see Wilson lying near her. It seemed that the body of her ex-husband was mildly twitching. She guessed that because the execution was carried out before his eyes he was in a state of shock. Then, her eyes drifted toward the body of Jessica, swimming in a pool of blood down the stairs. The young woman gave a start-heart. Her hands also began to tremble and she suddenly clenched her fists to stop her anxious reaction. Ronon's face then appeared before her closed eyes. Where could he be? Is he alive and well? If Melena and her companions involved, so what were their intentions?

She took a deep breath. It was hard to stand idly by. Suddenly, sobs becoming louder broke the heavy silence reigning in the room. She recognized Teresa Santini who was more and more agitated.

"Silence!" William shouted.

The gasps became louder. The young woman had been forced to lie down beside the body of Jessica. The red puddle was progressing slowly towards her outstretched hands above her head. She trembled like Wilson.

"You'll hold your tongue!" the Satedan spat again, now pointing his gun at her.

Teresa uttered a little cry but continued sobbing nervously. William then rushed right over her. Corporal Dan Kobersky rose immediately to try to interfere, his hands up as a sign of non-aggression. Once arriving at his full height, William shot him without warning.

OooooO

"Sheppard wait! "Rodney threw.

John returned to him. Then, on the screen, Ronon began to move. The Satedan turned painfully on his back before opening his eyes. Sheppard let out a sigh of relief, as did McKay.

"We must go join him" Sheppard decreed.

Ronon was now standing. He went to examine the body of Dawson before taking a long ebony stick off of the weapon wall. Then he headed toward the exit. And there, under the bemused eyes of both men, he passed his hand over the opening door system and disappeared.

"McKay! He opened the door without any problems!" Sheppard was surprised.

The physicist tapped his forehead with his fist.

"But of course! I understand! The computer virus has allowed the city detectors to be reset with a characteristic Satedan gene as a reference point instead of the ATA gene! That's why Melena was able to activate the chair, but any Satedan is also able to do it now! Jennifer was talking about this to me the other day: maybe this specific gene making them more resistant to infection."

"So the clones and Ronon can move freely in the city?"

"That's what I think. "

"We must get in contact with him ..."

OoooooO

The ex- runner was moving silently, hugging the walls. Melena shot him. Fortunately for him, his blaster was in stun position. Dawson was going to stay unconcious for a long time. Ronon didn't understand what was happening but something was amiss in the city. And the clones were clearly no strangers to the situation. He had tried to contact Sheppard through his headset. Communication was cut off. The only way was to go into the control room.

OoooooO

Spanning the lifeless body of Kobersky, William kept heading towards Teresa, who was now on the verge of collapse. Everyone was huddled, moaning. The remaining two soldiers were ready to pounce when the Satedan struck them with a violent blow to the head with his gun. One of the men was knocked unconscious while the second stifled a cry of pain, his brow now bleeding. William pointed then his weapon at the terrified young woman.

"I'm begging you!" Amelia threw, rising as slowly than she could with both hands clasped behind her neck.

William turned sharply, looking furious. Amelia was livid. Her eyes were downcast. She hoped that the Satedan saw it as a clear sign of submission. Her legs are going to fail. Her heart ready to jump out of her chest as it beat faster. The man now leveled his gun at her, his finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Please .." she repeated almost in a whisper.

She was wondering how she could still stand. But if she did not try anything, Teresa was dead. William stopped her gesture and stared at her. Amelia felt that she could continue.

"You ... You could lock up all women in the office of Mr. Woolsey, up there. There is no way out, no weapons inside. And since you control the city, no way for us to communicate with anyone. We're in hyperspace, we can not get out ... This woman is in shock. No need to kill her... Please ... " the technician begged again.

Everyone held their breath. Another few more seconds and Amelia was going to collapse. She held out when she saw that the clone was processing the situation. Too many people to manage here. There were eight women and six men, including two soldiers trained to fight. The women seemed harmless. This girl was right. William looked up at Rob, on the bridge, who replied with a nod.

"All right, all women, get up slowly and get into the office. In silence or I'll shut you up once and for all! "

Sobs ceased. Amelia walked cautiously towards Teresa, who had trouble getting up. Under the gaze of William, she helped the young woman stand up and gave her to one of her colleagues before coming face to face with the Satedan.

"Can we also take Jessica's body?" Amelia asked, still cautious.

The Satedan stared at her with the round eyes. Why did she want a corpse?

The young woman felt that she should continue.

"She had many friends among us. We would like to cover her body and pray for her. "

William remained silent, a little abashed.

"It is in our culture to say a few words for the dead ... It soothes the mind and calm's people. The remaining men here could take care of Corporal Kobersky." Amelia suggested apprehensively.

Her eyes stared into those of the Satedan. Empty eyes. Yet she felt the man was destabilized. She suspected he was disturbed by the fact that his memory did not contain any information about this ritual on Sateda. Missing memories... Take care of the dead ... There was a moment of hesitation. Finally, with an annoyed tone, William agreed. So Amelia went to the lifeless body of Jessica and took her by under her shoulders and pulled her body up the stairs.

OooooO

Todd took a step toward Jennifer when he suddenly lost his balance and fell in front of her. The Wraith let out a hoarse moan of pain.

"What was that!" he roared, lifting an aggressive face towards the doctor always pressed against the wall.

The young woman suspected the serum begin to take effect.

"This Walter, he injected you a modified version of the enzyme 621 ..." she answered between gasps.

Todd's body stiffened suddenly in an impressive spasm. Meanwhile, another contraction came to shake the young woman. She saw the Wraith attempt to crawl towards her. She backed up a little more against the wall. The hot and sticky scarlet fluid was continuing to flow between her legs. Then she felt an insistent pressure in her lower abdomen. She stifled a scream and looked up at Todd.

The Wraith seemed to have some respite. He was curled in a fetal position and didn't move. Jennifer wondered what happened to him. After a long minute, Todd relaxed and began to recover. He seemed to get better but exhausted, and breathless.

"It's over ..." he hissed.

Jennifer remained silent, waiting for the result.

"My body has neutralized the poison." he added, attempting to get up but without success. He was staggering.

"It cost me a lot of vital energy taken from this human. But luckily, I still have residual antibodies due to my treatment by the Iratus."

Todd was already ailing before being put into stasis. Saving Amy had lead him to the brink of death. He had fed on Walter who had the time to inject him the experimental serum. To fight against the enzyme, Todd had returned almost to the point of death, which meant he was very weak. The ordeal he had undergone to fight the effects of the first gene therapy had left him an immune memory he could use against the harmful components of the Walter's serum. But he needed to eat again. Jennifer knew it. Then, on the verge of panic, the young woman played her last card.

"I tried to stop him ..." she moaned.

The Wraith setted his cats eyes on the growing puddle of blood running under the doctor.

"I know." Todd said. "I saw what happened when I fed from this man. "

The creature moved a little closer to her. Jennifer had cringed when he put his hand on her knee. Without a word, he plunged his gaze into hers. Then she began to cry.

"I'm having my baby ... Help me ..." she begged.

It was all she could to do. Beg the Wraith to help. Todd remained motionless a few moments.  
Jennifer gave way.

It was over.

Then she felt the hands of Todd coming down her pants. She gasped and her first reaction was defensive. The Wraith stopped his gesture before continuing more carefully in front of the petrified face of the young woman.

"I studied extensively the anatomy of your race." he said with a smile. "And from what I understand, your children take that way to get out ... "

_TBC…_


	20. Chapter 20: Deliverance

_**Dani, Jen, Sagey, Hifield, thank you for the reviews. You are my loyal three musketeers...**_

**

* * *

Chap 20 :**** Deliverance….**

**

* * *

-****City of Atlantis-Hyperspace-**

Everyone in the room was in shock. Kobersky and Thatcher had been executed. In front of the four lit screens, Rodney and Sheppard had their eyes riveted on the Stargate hall. The soldier shook his fists.

"They will pay for this ..." he murmured with a sullen rage.

It was absolutely necessary to urgently take back the control of the city before anyone else died. To make matters worse, through the glass, the blue beams of the hyperspace vortex suddenly disappeared. The city had arrived, orbiting near an unknown planet. A few seconds passed before the entire room started to slightly vibrate.

"McKay!" Sheppard called.

But the scientist was already typing on his tablet computer.

"Thanks to several diversions, I managed to access some data concerning navigation." he explained. "We are in Pegasus and we are entering the atmosphere of this planet. "

"Which planet? " John asked.

Rodney looked up at him.

"No idea ..."

OooooO

All doors were closed, but strangely, when he passed his hand over the openings, the metal panels parted before him.

Suddenly, behind one of them, he came face to face with Katie Brown and her colleagues who were rather surprised to see him.

"Mr. Dex! " the botanist exclaimed. "How did you do? We have been trying to open it without success for at least half an hour! What's going on? Are we still in quarantine?"

"I think it's more serious than that" Ronon replied, heading toward the next door, the two scientists on his heels.

Again, two soldiers and three civilians were waiting on the other side.

"Perkins!" the Satedan said, having recognized his fighting partner of a few days earlier.

"It makes no sense!" the sergeant replied. "Communications were cut and we were trapped in this corridor! "

"You can't open the door either? "

"Apparently you're the only one able to do it! "

The ex-runner took a few seconds of reflection. Katie Brown grew impatient.

"Are you going to tell us what's happening here! "

Ronon looked at her. The botanist calmed down immediately.

"I think the clones are responsible for everything that is happening. The woman shot me in the gym. She stole my weapon."

Corporal Bergson glanced through the window beside him.

"We came out of hyperspace, and I think we're going to land on this planet. "

Ronon addressed the two men.

"We must go to the armory."

The soldiers nodded.

"We must also find Sheppard and McKay." he added.

"The last time I saw the colonel, he was in the mess with Major Lorne." Perkins said.

"Okay, let's go."

"What about us?" Katie asked, with an imploring tone.

Ronon sighed.

"You can come with us."

OooooO

"Get ready to open the iris and send the transmission." Rob ordered, pointing his gun at Chuck's head.

The technician gave a glance to the hostages still lying at the foot of the Stargate. The landing of the city on the planet was underway. The data was displaying on the screens but it was impossible for him to act on anything. Melena controlled everything from the Ancient chair. Apparently, someone with a portable computer was present with her.

Suddenly, a loud noise emanated from the office. William looked at Rob. Then, he left Chuck to go see what was happening. He opened the door so suddenly that the occupants of the room greeted with a shout of amazement.

A chair had been overturned and the unconscious body of one of the women was lying on the ground, her head resting on the thighs of a tall, terrified blonde. Beside her, was a carafe of water. The unconscious woman's face had been covered with a wet T-shirt hiding her eyes and hair, while the trembling pseudo-nurse held her hand.

"This is Amelia ... She felt faint ... It's nothing ..." The blonde stammered, strongly seizing the inert hand.

Time had frozen. Nobody moved. Rob made the rounds of the room. Jessica Thatcher's remains had been completely covered with a blanket. A red circle stained the tissue at the head level. The other six women were sitting quietly against the wall or on the small gray sofa near the desk. The Satedan looked at them with a black glance then he slammed the door.

Alysson Fuller waited a few seconds before getting up and heading to Paula, whose hand tightened like a vise on the fingers of the prone woman lying beside her.

"Paula, It's good ..." Alysson said. "You can drop her now, he is gone ..."

Two other colleagues came to take the tall blonde by her shoulders.

"Paula, you were great ... It's over."

The T-shirt slid from the face of the woman whose forehead was marked with a scarlet star and Paula Watson hastily disengaged herself from Jessica's lifeless body. The young woman then burst into tears in the arms of her neighbor.

They all looked at each other apprehensively. For now, the Satedan had seen nothing. Books and jackets were stuffed and molded under the blanket to simulate the body of Thatcher. The sofa pushed in front of the vent that Rob had fortunately not spotted when he had inspected the office.

The staged noise hid the release of the grid. Jessica's body doubled as Amelia while the young technician crawled laboriously through the ducts toward the farthest exit from the Stargate room.

Find help. It was the only way. Or they would all die.

OooooO

Along the path that led him to the mess, Ronon had already released a score of people trapped in various parts of the city. When he arrived at the hall, he noticed that the opening had been forced and that the cafeteria was empty.

"They got out!" Perkins confirmed.

"Let's go to the armory. "Ronon decreed.

"Wait! Is it okay?" Katie said, looking up at a corner of the room near the door.

A video camera was doing strange movements, sometimes up and down, sometimes right to left, then in circles, stopping abruptly.

"What's that?" the ex-runner said.

Paolo Saldini, who worked in McKay's team, spoke:

"A surveillance camera. We had installed them after Michael's attack. The surveillance screens are in room B201. "

"It looks like ..." Perkins began.

"Somebody wants to communicate ..." Katie finished.

The young woman waved her hand. The camera began to move again.

"Surely someone is prisoner in that room and can see several areas of the city. The Stargate hall, the Chair room ... " Saldini said.

"Explain it to me on the way" Ronon cut it. "But first we will head to the armory."

OooooO

Todd had removed his jacket and placed it under Jennifer's head. He also took Walter's one, placing it under the body of the young woman, and Jen's one to swaddle the baby. The doctor's bare legs were trembling.

"Are you cold?" the Wraith asked

"No. It's because of the pain. "Jen replied in a whisper.

"You must guide me. Do you feel capable?"

The doctor shook her head, biting her lower lip. It was happening now. She felt the baby descend slowly. Todd put his hand on the knee of the young woman. He had no idea of what to do. Wraith births were as not spectacular. The soldiers were simply cloned. When a queen wanted to give birth to a superior male, she would self-pollinate and the fetuses were viable after a few weeks. The birth was not similar to the human females experience. The Wraith newborns, measuring only a few inches finished their maturation in appropriate development rooms.

The Queens could also give birth to a "daughter". In this case, fertilization by a Wraith male chosen by the Guardian was necessary. And it was a great honor to be the progenitor of a future Queen.

The cry of the doctor pulled him from his thoughts. She had nothing to cling to so her hand desperately locked onto Todd's arm.

"I'm going to push" she gasped, enjoying a brief respite. "At the next contraction."

The Wraith looked down and a shadow of worry passed on his reptilian face. Jennifer was bleeding profusely. Was this normal?

He focused his mind on the physiology of the young woman. Something was amiss.

"You're bleeding too much."

The young woman stared at him with courage.

"Take care of the baby." she replied, her eyes tearful. "And promise me one thing. Promise you won't hurt him ..." she added, clasping Todd's arm with all her might.

After a few seconds of silence, the Wraith stared straight into her eyes.

"You have my word."

OooooO

The city landed gently on a vast plain surrounded by mountains. Once the first of the cities bases touched the ground, all of the occupants felt a strong jolt.

Rob went back to Chuck.

"Enter the address and send!"

The technician complied. The iris opened and chevrons began to rotate and lock one to one. The silver wave of the entering vortex lit up the room.

OoooooO

"We've landed!" McKay yelled.

At the same time, the shield disappeared. Running noises echoed in the hallway. Ronon. Followed by about thirty people.

"Finally you're here! Have you seen Jennifer?" McKay asked eagerly.

"No. Can you tell me what happened with the city?" the Satedan asked while civilians were taken to a nearby room.

Rodney, disappointed, explained the situation.

"What happened in the training room? And Dawson?" Sheppard questionned.

"He was stunned. Melena shot us with my blaster."

Rodney was no longer there.

"Damn! Where is she? I hope she is safe! "

"Who? Melena?"

"Damned no! I'm talking about Jennifer!"

"Stay calm McKay. I'm sure she's fine. She probably trapped in the infirmary or in one of the surrounding areas like everyone else." John said, trying to reassure him.

"You're right. In our bedroom or in the infirmary. The infirmary is a good place. With lots of drugs, dressings, nurses to take care for her... " Rodney muttered under his breath to the worried looks of his friends.

"McKay?" Ronon ventured.

The scientist seemed to regain his self-control while John abruptly put his hands to his head. He dropped his gun before falling to his knee's in front of Ronon.

"Sheppard!" the ex-runner shouted, rushing towards him.

A feeling like having a metal needle inserted into his brain, and an icey wave was trying to fight its way deep into his subconscious. He screamed in pain while the medallion sparkled against his skin.

OooooO

**-****Hive ship-**

The black coat Wraith entered the room and bowed.

"My Queen, we just got the message that we expected. They have arrived".

The Queen opened her mouth in a grin that Teyla supposed may be satisfaction.

"Prepare our troops. We will make a visit to our friends on Atlantis. And take her away." she ordered the gray tunic, pointing to the Athosian. "You know what you have to do with her..."

The black coat Wraith and the Queen shared a look of complicity. Instinctively, Teyla shuddered. What would happen to her?

Two soldiers came and untied her. The gray tunic Wraith lead her out of the room, while the Queen was watching with an undisguised pleasure, the fifty darts leaving the ship, like a swarm of hornets ready to pounce on the City.

OooooO

**-City of ****Atlantis-Unknown planet-**

"Push!" Todd exclaimed, kneeling between the legs of the doctor.

How could he be in this situation? What an irony... Before, this woman and her newborn child would simply and swiftly be finished off leaving not a shred of life. And now, he was helping these people... Certainly, he was becoming much too sentimental with age ...

Jennifer had grasped the outstretched arms of the Wraith and used them as leverage. Although less sensitive to pain, Todd had to admit that if he was human, he probably would have suffered a lot of pain because the Doctor's two hands would like a steel vice gripping him...

Jennifer was still bleeding and the hemorrhage was progressively empting her of her life. It had been thirty minutes and she was exhausted. But if the child's head went down well during the contractions, when the young woman stopped her efforts, the baby went back up the birth canal.

"I don't see him. I can't catch him."

"Fuck!" the young woman screamed, out of strength.

Despite the chaotic situation in which he was involved in at that moment, Todd opened his mind and made a mental note to later search for the meaning of this new word that seemed so liberating once pronounced ...

"I can't ..." the young woman moaned, relaxing a little.

Todd shook her.

"No, you can't stop! Come on! One last effort! I'll help you."

A bit surprised by his "encouragement", Jennifer reinforced her grip again and pushed as hard as she could when she felt the contraction coming.

Todd put his hand on the belly of the young woman who then felt a renewed energy. She extended her efforts and gave a shriek. The baby's head completely disengaged. Todd took a deep breath and staggered slightly. If he continued to transfer his vital energy, it would put him again in critical condition.

A few seconds passed where Jennifer took advantage of a break and where the Wraith would observe the outcome of such efforts. Todd issued a disturbing growl.

"His skin is blue" he said, looking at the young woman.

The face soaked with sweat and breathless, the doctor sat up suddenly.

"What? No! Is something hindering his breathing? Cord around his neck? Look quickly!"

Todd complied.

"No."

"My God! We must continue!" the young woman cried.

She produced one last effort and, while pushing, pointed to Todd getting him to turn the baby to facilitate the passage of the shoulders. A shriek tore the heavy atmosphere of the room.

Finally, the Wraith welcomed in his hands a small tiny and inert baby. Then silence, except the anarchic breathing of Jennifer. The Wraith looked at her. She was pale. Blood continued to flow. Although well aware of human physiology, it seemed to Todd that the young woman had lost more than the five litres contained in a human body.

"Make him cry!" Jennifer exclaimed suddenly.

Todd shook the child gently and began to rub him.

"Like this?"

The young woman nodded, but already, the Wraith saw her weakening.

"Nothing is changing!" he replied, continuing to rub the blue and mottled skin of the newborn.

Then he put his hand on the child's chest and closed his eyes.

"His lungs are immature ... ..."

"Try again ..."

Todd continued the massage. The sound of friction. And still no cry. Tears started to stream down the cheeks of the young woman. She collapsed on the floor. Her arms could not hold her anymore. Her body relaxed totally. Her lips were now translucent.

"Dr. Keller!" Todd yelled moving towards her, the baby inert in his arms.

The young woman glanced at the Wraith...

"Save him, please ..." she begged in a whisper before she closed her eyes.

_TBC…_


	21. Chapter 21: Invasion

**Chap 21 :**** Invasion**

**

* * *

-City of Atlantis****- Unknown planet-**

"He's breathing but unconscious again." Perkins said, leaning over John's inert body.

Ronon, McKay and Lorne looked at each other gravely.

"OK, Woolsey is in another galaxy, Wilson is prisoner with thirteen other people in the Stargate room, Sheppard is ... " Rodney preferred to let his sentence pending. "Who takes command now?"  
All heads turned to Evan Lorne.

"Darts!" Perkins, his nose pressed against the window, announced the news with a touch of hysteria in his voice." There are dozens landing on the city!" he added, casting a despairing glance upon the group.

"Here we go again ..." Rodney whispered.

"McKay, we must fight" Ronon replied.

Evan Lorne took a deep breath and began.

"He's right, but first we must neutralize the clones. Rodney, can you overcome this virus? "

"Uh ... yes, but I must get to the ZPM room."

"Good. We will go there together with Ronon as he can open the doors. Second, we must retake the Stargate hall to re-establish communications and to organise the defense of the city ... and we should also try to let our close allies know our situation so we need to send an SOS."

The Wraith were here. Atlantis was completely disorganized. The city was not in their control. There was probably a ship-hive nearby. They had no more drones. All the soldiers were scattered and trapped throughout the city. The situation was totally hopeless.

The Satedan looked down at the lifeless body of John. Larrin made him as comfortable as possible in a corner of the room next to Katie and her colleagues.

"Will we be leaving him here?" she asked.

"We don't have much choice" Lorne said.

"If we don't try anything right away, and we are all dead. Everybody take a weapon. Rodney, bring your gear. Here we go!" Ronon decreed, arming a P-90, the first one to rush into the hallway.

OooooO

**-Hive ship****-**

The Wraith Queen was pacing in front of the still inactive Stargate.

"It's been too long. Did the code work to give us open passage to the city?" she roared suddenly.

The black coat cautiously approached her.

"Do not worry my Queen. All the humans are trapped. Nobody knows they're here. None of their vessels were detected nearby. In a few moments you will be the mistress of Atlantis."

The female Wraith grinned impatiently, the subordinate dressed in gray joined them.

"Teyla Emmagan?" she asked to the newcomer.

The Wraith shared a knowing look with the black coat Wraith before bowing before his sovereign.

"It's done." he said with a triumphant smile.

OoooooO

**-City of ****Atlantis - Unknown planet-**

"Hurry" Lorne yelled. "Now we have to go to the Stargate. Larrin and Perkins, you stay here with McKay."

The young sergeant was stationed at the entrance of the ZPM room while the Traveler stood alongside the physicist.

The team of Lorne and Ronon disappeared into the corridors.

"If I manage to neutralize the virus, all the doors in the city will unlock, which is like leaving the field open for our people but also for the Wraiths."

"McKay, they will come here and do exactly the same in a few minutes."

"Jennifer ..." Rodney muttered, beginning to tremble.

"Rodney. If you do nothing, we are all doomed, including Jennifer." Larrin decreed with a harsh tone.

The scientist looked at her with animosity but soon the terrible truth hit him hard.

He unlocked the cylinder compartment.

"I'm sorry ..." Larrin murmured, a little ashamed for being so direct.

"You're right." He replied before going to look at the data on the screen behind him.

He then turned to the young woman.

"When I tell you, press it," he said, pointing to a button marked with an Ancient symbol.

Larrin nodded and placed her fingers on the button.

OooooO

They progressed rapidly in the direction of the control room. With Ronon, all doors were opening for them and the stranded people found themselves free. In turn they were immediately redirected to room B201. By now they had all recovered their headsets and tested them regularly. For now, they were still not operational and they wouldn't be until Rodney had neutralised the virus.

Arriving at a crossroads, Ronon raised his fist. The column of men behind him froze. The sound of repeated impacts echoed through the deserted hall.

The Satedan cast a glance. A ventilation grate was beginning to buckle under the kicks of an individual.

Ronon nodded to Lorne and he raised his weapon towards the site of the intrusion. The Wraith had perhaps used the conduits to enter waiting for the unlocking of all the doors.

The ex- runner posted himself against the wall beside the grate.

The metal square finally gave up and was thrown a few meters away. Ronon pointed his gun at the hole. Legs appeared and a breathless body extricated itself to fall face to face with the Satedan's weapon.

"Amy?" Ronon exclaimed.

The young woman passed from stupor to relief. The Satedan wanted to take a step toward her. She was safe. He wanted to hug her, to ask her for forgiveness. Lorne's team joined them. Their enthusiasm was muted.

"Banks?" Lorne was surprised at seeing the technician.

"I just came from the Stargate room ..." Amelia said.

She explained the situation to the group.

"If there are only two and the women are locked in the office, we must act quickly and take over the tower. Banks, well done " Lorne said.

At the same time, McKay's voice sounded in his headset.

"It's OK! I kicked this damned virus ass!" the scientist yelled.

Lorne turned to his men.

"Here we go. "

OooooO

"Communications and systems are restored and reset. They can't do anything in the chair room anymore. I have to go to the infirmary to see if I can find Jennifer." McKay threw, rushing towards the exit.

"We go together" Larrin added, overtaking him and putting a P90 in his hands.

They had not gone fifty meters when the Traveler pushed the scientist against the wall. She motioned for Perkins to do the same. Someone was coming in their direction. Hidden by the angle of the wall, Larrin put her finger on the trigger. Then, suddenly, she burst into the middle of the corridor. Her gun pointed in front of her, ready to shoot, she realized the individual was none other than a Wraith.

At the sight of the young woman, the creature stopped and looked up at her. Larrin stopped. Something was amiss. The Wraith leaned against the wall and seemed ready to collapse. Rodney and Perkins joined the young woman.

"Todd ..." Rodney whispered.

"What?" Larrin said, staring at McKay with amazement.

"How did you...?" the scientist began.

The Wraith looked unwell. He almost tripped. Larrin pulled herself together. She raised her arm to him again.

"Your buddies have landed, Todd! Your immunity expires right now!" the young woman exclaimed, ready to shoot.

Suddenly, a cry echoed through the corridor. Tears, which came from something the Wraith had hidden in his coat.

Rodney's face froze. Larrin stopped her gesture. Perkins was not moving. Todd fell to his knees. The scientist dropped his weapon. He walked slowly and leaned on the Wraith, the little creature's body wrapped in a jacket. Todd handed him to Rodney before collapsing to the ground. Larrin approached. Todd was breathing with difficulty.

"Your child" he managed to articulate, however, while McKay remained paralyzed, the wriggling baby squawked in his arms.

"It's not true ..." Larrin whispered.

"But ..." was the only word Perkins could utter.

Rodney could not take his eyes off the little creature full of life whose tiny fingers clutched at his thumb now forcefully. His thoughts tumbled. In shock he finally turned his head toward Todd.

"How ..." he stammered.

The Wraith made a final effort to respond.

"She gave birth in the stasis room. I helped her. The child was dying. I had to step in and give the child a little energy to save its life."

The baby was waving its feet frantically. The jacket covering the baby slipped, revealing the small and nervous child's body.

"It's a girl." Larrin noticed, a little shocked.

A vision of horror crossed Rodney's face.

"How did you survive out of stasis?" Rodney yelled staring at Todd with a mad look. "Jennifer!"

"Not her ... " the Wraith hissed. "A man ... Jennifer called him Walter. But I am again weakened."

"So where is Jennifer? " Rodney was on the edge of breaking point.

Todd lowered his head.

"I hadn't enough strength anymore ..."

The face of Larrin fell. Rodney, the baby in one arm, bent to pick up his weapon. He placed the gun against the head of Todd.

"Where is she!" he screamed, his eyes flooding with tears.

OooooO

The bright flash of the entering vortex lit up the Stargate hall for a split second. The hostages were herded into a corner of the room under the supervision of Rob. William and Chuck were behind the console.

When the iridescent surface stabilized, a cohort of Wraith soldiers emerged from the ring and progressively invaded.

Rob and William finally relaxed. At the same time, Melena and Ben also made their entrance into the room and stationed themselves next to their peers.

Finally, the black coat Wraith came through the Stargate and stopped on the platform, admiring the deployment of his troops. The darts had released his squads around the city. Soon, all sections would be taken. The Atlanteans were helpless. The Queen would be satisfied ... He put his hand to his dagger.

A firm voice rose in his back.

"Atlantis! Finally!"

The black coat turned, a bit surprised.

"My Queen ..." he exclaimed. "You should have stayed in the ship ... We have not yet fully ..."

The female Wraith raised her hand to silence him. She walked up to the top of the stairs and looked around the stately hall in front of her.

Two soldiers burst in behind the black coat. They held a young woman who tried to resist their iron grasp.

Teyla suddenly seemed to realize she was back on Atlantis. Her blood ran cold at the sight of six men held at gunpoint by Rob, and the Wraith army which now trod the soil of the city. Wilson recognized her and gave her an imploring look.

The Queen turned to the Athosian and showed what seemed to be a smile.

"I hope you will show me around our new home ..." she smirked

Her gloomy laughter echoed through the hall like a bad omen.

_TBC…._


	22. Chapter 22: Confrontation

**Chapitre 22 :**** Confrontation**

**

* * *

-City of Atlantis- Unknown planet-**

Rodney was now trembling with anger.

"Did you kill her?" He shouted, pressing the barrel of his gun to Todd's head.

"She lost a lot of blood during childbirth." the Wraith weakly replied.

"Did you ..." the scientist repeated.

Todd looked up at him.

"I placed her in the stasis chamber."

Rodney looked directly into the Wraith's eyes. A heavy silence settled. Was it the truth?

Todd felt that McKay was having a hard time believing him.

"She needed what you call a transfusion. She fell unconscious. I had enough energy to carry out a second regeneration..."

Rodney still had his gun pointed at him.

"If I had fed from her, do you really think I'd be in this state?"

This last sentence finally convinced Rodney that Todd was telling the truth, the tension releasing out of his arm. The baby was not moving. She was comfortably asleep against the physicist's chest.

Larrin, always on the defensive, however returned to more pressing considerations.

"McKay, we must get to the jumper bay and you must leave this place with the baby." the young woman ordered.

"To go where?"

"Anywhere on this planet. If the Wraith have landed the city down here it's because the planet is viable. We're in the middle of a huge plain. There must be water not too far away. We will go through the mess to get some milk. I will accompany you to the Jumper bay and you will leave Atlantis with a cloaked jumper. Once you are safe on the planet, you will wait for help, checking the communications."

"I'm not leaving without Jennifer!"

"Rodney ... We have no more time ..."

McKay was completely disoriented. He couldn't think rationally.

"McKay ... Think about your child ..." Larrin added.

The scientist finally shook his head.

Suddenly, four Wraith soldiers burst into the hallway. Larrin just had time to push Rodney and the baby in a corner. Perkins had started to shoot. He killed one of the Wraith. The other three took cover. A concert of gunfire began between the attackers and the Atlanteans.

One Wraith soldier, shot in the leg fell at Todd's feet. Todd had no mercy, pressing his palm on the chest of the soldier. Within seconds, the flow of vital energy passed from the Wraith soldier into every cell of Todd's body.

Larrin adjusted her firing. A second Wraith was shot. Todd has refound his strength and he darted from the Atlanteans side, taking a rifle laser from the ground. He fired and killed the third Wraith. The latter did not resist long and fell in turn.

Catching his breath, Larrin stared at her unlikely ally.

"No need to thank me." Todd was admiring the four corpses in the hallway.

"It's done, they have entered the city." Rodney was in despair.

"We must not waste time anymore." Larrin decreed, motioning to the group to follow.

"I must leave Atlantis with you." the voice of Todd had frozen the Traveler on the spot.

"Don't you want to attend the family reunion?" Larrin threw with cynicism.

The Wraith casted her a black glance before turning to McKay.

"If they are here, it's because they want to take the city ..."

"We had indeed guessed this!" the young woman sarcastically replied.

"…But also because of me." Todd went on.

Rodney turned his head toward Larrin.

"Explain" the Traveler ordered.

"The virus that paralyzed the city ... I created it."

Rodney's jaw almost hit the ground. Larrin tightened her grip on her gun. She would have sent the creature to hell if he had not saved them the few moments earlier, as well as McKay and Keller's child.

"Do you remember the circumstances of my arrival here?"

"You told us one of your lieutenants turned against you and your dart was shot down." Rodney replied.

"This traitor has sworn allegiance to a new Queen. She is very ambitious. The problem is that he also assisted me in my research. But I realized too late he was hopelessly opposed to the gene therapy after the catastrophic failure of the first version of the treatment. He formed a rebellion on my ship and I had to escape. During my flight, I was touched and I contacted you... "

"But since he kept all your work, why would they need you again?"

Todd lowered his head. Rodney realized that even bigger bomb was about to fall on them.

"Todd? " he repeated, raising his voice.

"The traitor was unable to collect all my work simply because much of what interests them is here."

The Wraith put his finger on his temple.

"I'm afraid to ask but I'll do it anyway: what interests them, exactly?" Rodney said.

Todd took a deep breath.

"Adapting a ZPM to an organic system ..."

"And then? " McKay encouraged.

"I have also developed this technology."

The scientist's face darkened. Larrin's face blackened with anger.

"What? I don't understand, be more clear!" she retorted, searching for some clarification.

The scientist slowly looked at her.

"The Queen who is attacking us wants Todd because he can provide to her total control of Atlantis, but also because, if she has another ZPM in her ship, he also knows how to build a super-hive ship. "

OoooooO

"There are too many! We won't repel them any longer!"

Lorne yelled to drown out the deafening noise of the P-90 bursts. They were squeezed by two squadrons of Wraith. Ronon would soon run out of ammunition. At that moment, he cursed Melena. Not only because she had played with him, but she also had his blaster. He blamed himself for being so stupid.

He fired the last cartridge. Amelia, tucked behind him, handed him a new charger. For a moment, amid the chaos, they shared a smile.

Evan Lorne shot down one of the Wraith. Sergeant Jacobs collapsed. Then came the turn of Sanchez. Major's chest tightened. He fired incessantly on the flood of Wraith soldiers that were sweeping the corridor. Ronon threw his gun on the ground. Definitely need more ammunition.

Lorne and four of his men still resisted, trapped in a dead-end in the middle of the hallway. Suddenly, down in the wall, Ronon saw it.

He did a U-turn, seizing Amy's hand. The young woman was almost raised up off the ground. He led her to a ventilation grid he extracted with the force of his arms.

"Go in there." He ordered the technician.

She managed to slip away to the clones a first time via the shafts. It could work again.

"No, Ronon, I ..."

"Amy, go in here and hide yourself. You hidden all that time, they didn't see you. If you wait here, there is a chance that they won't find you."

Without asking her opinion, Ronon pushed the young woman in the shaft. Once inside, despite her protestations, he grabbed the metal grate and put it back onto the wall.

"Ronon. Please…"

The Satedan could now only see wet eyes watching him through the bars. He gently stroked the technician's fingers clinging to the metal blades.

"Get away as far as possible." he murmured before disappearing.

Amelia shrank at the bottom of the conduit. Sounds of struggle, moans and new shots reached her. Hands pressed against her mouth, she stifled a sob.

OoooooO

The Queen entered the room, followed by the black coat. As soon as she crossed the threshold, women startled.

"Lead them with the others." She ordered several soldiers who quickly obeyed.

All humans present or captured near the gateroom had been locked into the debriefing room. The Queen had clearly specified that she wanted the maximum people to be taken alive. She had plans for each of the Atlanteans. That amounted to being eaten or to become a slave...

Teyla, still under guard was dragged to the Queen. The Guardian looked around the room that didn't seem to her taste. She walked around the office and settled on the leaders chair.

"This place is cramped ... I think I could find a more suitable throne room in the tower."

"You have not yet gained control of the whole city" the Athosian threw. The soldiers had forced her to sit on the sofa.

The Wraith Queen smiled.

"This is only a matter of minutes." She replied, glancing to her subordinate.

Then, the clones appeared at the door. With a nod of her hand, she invited them to enter. Melena came first to bow to the Queen, soon imitated by her followers.

"You have done your job effectively. I'm satisfied."

"We were created to serve you my Queen." Melena said.

"Where is the fifth?" the female Wraith asked.

Rob and William bowed a little more. Ben was the only one who dared to answer.

"He seems to have failed in his attempt to eliminate the scientist."

This time, the black coat addressed him. "It was expected that you eliminate all members of the Colonel Sheppard's team! "

The Satedan flattened in front of the Wraith, unable to reply. The Queen then stood up with excitement leaving the office and headed for the footbridge followed by the rest of the group. A dozen soldiers entered the hall, dragging the bodies of five Atlanteans before throwing them to the ground like potato sacks. Evan Lorne groaned under the impact. Ronon was still trying to rise up before receiving another butt from the gun in his back.

"Dex ..." the black coat hissed, casting a black glance to Melena.

The young woman took a step back. The Wraith approached her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Why is he still alive? "

The Satedan tried her luck.

"I thought ... ... You would kill him yourself ..." she stammered in a rattle.

The black coat Wraith loosened his fingers. He turned his head to the Queen, who nodded silently. The Wraith then slowly descended the stairs heading for the prisoners.

From the office, Teyla had heard the conversation. She broke away violently from the grasp of her guards to rush to the exit. On the threshold of the room, she fell in front of the Queen. An invisible barrier encircled her on all sides. Her muscles didn't respond while the Queen had her reptilian eyes riveted to hers. The Athosian tried to resist. The soldiers seized her again under the killer gaze of the Queen.

The black coat arrived before Ronon who was still lying on the ground. He grabbed the Satedan by the hair to force him to face him. Blood was coming from his mouth and a deep gash went down on his right cheekbone. The Wraith gave him a kick in the stomach. On impact, the ex-runner bent in two. Teyla struggled at the sight of her friend being abused in this way but, weakened by the mental attack the Queen, she was once secured by the soldiers.

An imperceptible tremor went through Melena's face. Her fingers tightened subtly on the metal ramp of the footbridge. The orders were clear. Kill. Yet in the gym, while Ronon was on the ground, hit by the stun of his own blaster, she had not "finished" the job. She had been unable to explain it.

The furious Wraith bent over Ronon's body. He seized the runner's chin and forced him to watch the dagger in his hand.

"Do you remember?"

Ronon raised his eyes with difficulty.

"Or maybe more like this!"

The Wraith propelled the Satedan to the ground. He then unbound an object attached to the end of the knife guard. It was a metal ring with green tints.

"The dagger is mine ... But the ring belonged to my brother."

Then Ronon's face froze. Of course he remembered now. This ring. He had already seen it. At the hand of the Wraith who had captured him for use him as a runner again. He had taken him to Sateda, then into the ruins of the destroyed city. In the hive-ship, while the creature was trying to probe his mind, the Satedan had noticed this strange gem.

The black coat gave a roar. Ronon's vision was disturbed.

"It's time. I want my due." the Wraith said , kneeling near the Satedan.

His hand rested on the ex-runner's chest.

OoooooO

"You're hurt!" Rodney exclaimed, watching the blood flowing down the leg of the Traveler.

"It's nothing, just a scratch. The way is clear." She replied with a grimace in her voice.

"I can ..." Todd suggested.

"Do not touch me!" Larrin was leaning against the wall.

Then she entered the jumper bay, limping.

"We're going to attract attention, there are Wraith everywhere!" Perkins lamented.

One of the jumpers was open. Larrin sat in the back to catch her breath and try to make a tourniquet. Todd looked at her with an air of vexation. The young woman raised her eyes at him.

"No way you're putting your filthy paws on me." She added, punctuating her sentence with a groan of pain as she clutched her bandage.

Todd gnashed his teeth. He had been disarmed since he had confessed to have contributed to the Wraith attack against the Earth, eight months earlier. He had told lies to them, ensuring that he knew nothing and presenting himself as a savior by providing the necessary ZPM for Atlantis's departure to the Milky Way.

"Sit down" Rodney said , turning to Perkins. "I need you to take her a moment." the scientist added, carefully laying the child in the arms of the soldier.

The young sergeant had no time to protest. McKay then went to grab the tablet computer he found in the cockpit and returned to the back of the jumper.

"Larrin, go to the front." he ordered.

While sitting in the co-pilot's seat, the Traveler asked "Do we leave the Wraith here?"

Todd still outside the jumper, gave a frustrated groan. Perkins, with his free hand, held him at gunpoint with a Wraith gun. Todd knew that he could disarm him without a problem but he was still reluctant to attack the man holding the baby he had just saved.

"I'm dealing with that" Rodney answered, tapping on his computer.

"Are you going to pilot this?" Larrin said, examining the various control panel.

Rodney had gradually retreated to the back door. With a jump, he joined Todd outside the jumper and activated the command closing the door.

Perkins hands were taken. Larrin tried to get up with difficulty but was too slow to prevent McKay from locking the back door of the jumper.

"McKay!" she screamed while the jumper engines lit up.

"What did you do McKay!" Todd yelled, trying to seize the tablet. But it was too late. The hangar door flew open. The jumper cloaked and a blast of hot air spread into the hall while the invisible ship flew away from the city.

"The autopilot has been turned on for fifteen minutes. Perkins then will take command of the jumper. They will be far from Atlantis by then."

Todd seized McKay by the throat with a roar.

"If they take me ..." the Wraith shouted.

The echo of running was already sounding in the hallway. A dozen Wraith burst into the hangar and pointed their weapons at them. Todd gradually relaxed his fingers while the gray tunic Wraith walked around the soldiers to come and stand in front of McKay.

"You…" Todd spat.

The gray tunic Wraith sniggered.

"We finally meet again! They have not killed you! We relied a bit too much on that happening ... Humans are so sentimental."

"You have betrayed me. "

"I am a Wraith and I want to stay as one. We fed from humans for thousands of years ... And we always will. Because of your little experiment on the crew, you almost killed us all! "

"But I see you have survived ..."

"I left the ship at the edge of death ... The new Queen found me and saved me."

"She has been able to enjoy all the benefits that you would bring her as my former second"

"You're the traitor. And you'll finally find the one that will make you regret it. "

The gray tunic turned heels. Todd and McKay were asked to follow him with laser rifles planted between their shoulder blades.

OooooO

Amelia had not met anyone. Her lungs were about to implode. She had been obliged to take the stairs to escape a cohort of Wraith, two floors below. Not really knowing where to go, she had chosen to go to the infirmary. She knew that, once there, she would have access to a communication station Keller was using to keep in touch with Dr. Beckett. If she could send a message, perhaps they would have a chance ...

At the turn of a hallway, she found herself in the middle of a shoot out and had just enough time to get down. The shots were raining over her head. When he saw her, Corporal Heinz emptied his magazine at the enemy, which caused them to retreat. He ran to Amelia, seizing her by the arm and taking her to cover behind the walls of the infirmary. But soon, the Wraith returned to the charge and the corporal was forced to close the door. Amelia, her face on fire, saw Katie Brown who tapped the lock code on the control box.

"It won't stop them for long. " she exclaimed.

"Are you okay? " Heinz asked to the technician.

Amelia looked at him, bewildered, before stutter. "Yeah ... Uh ... Thanks ..."

In the room, there was two other civilians visibly more terrified than her and another soldier who was unconcious lying on one of the beds. The technician's face froze. It was Colonel Sheppard. Katie grabbed her by the arm.

"Amy, do you know anything about the attack? When will help arrive? "

"No Katie. Major Lorne and his team were captured. I was hidden in a ventilation duct. I came because I think I can send an SOS from here." the technician replied, her eyes still fixed on John. "Is he ..." she added, pointing to the soldier.

"In a coma once again. We don't know what happened to him. We were in room B201 when Wraith landed. We fled in a panic."

A dull thud startled them.

"They are shooting at the door, " Heinz noted. "Hurry up, Banks."

Amelia rushed to the computer in the Jennifer's office. She was soon joined by Katie. Heinz and his companions were waiting next to the panels which were being subjected to repeated assaults. The technician's fingers were flying over the keyboard.

"Well?" Katie was impatient.

Amelia finally rose her eyes.

"It's done. I accessed my workstation and I found our location. I sent it to Dr. Beckett. We are very lucky that he is on mission in Pegasus at the moment. "

The Wraith attempts had ceased. They began to tire of shooting and the door which was pretty solid. Heinz was a suspicion that a ranking officer had intervened and they were going to try an opening in the outer casing.

Suddenly, a member of the archeology team panicked.

"Hey! He stopped breathing!" he shouted, pointing to John.

They all rushed to the bed and Katie felt for the pulse of the soldier.

"I don't feel anything ... Oh my God ..." she stammered.

There was a moment of hesitation in the room where everyone stared with panic. Then, as moved by a common impulse, Heinz began cardiac massage and Katie gave him mouth to mouth. A shower of sparks suddenly appeared from inside the box near the door. After a minute, where Heinz and Katie had alternating pressure on the chest and insufflations, Heinz took off John's T-shirt.

"What are you doing! " the archaeologist exclaimed.

"Have you a better idea? " the soldier replied.

Amelia had brought over the defibrillator. Katie lit the generator while the technician put the electrodes on Sheppard's torso. On the electrocardiogram, a flat line appeared. Heinz turned the switch on, set to 200 joules and stared at Amelia.

"I just did it once on a mannequin during the first aid lesson..." Amy stammered.

"Like all of us here ..." Heinz replied.

Sounds that came to them from behind the door succeeded in convincing the young woman. She grabbed pallets.

"Is it ready?" she asked.

Heinz nodded in response. She ran through the assistance of a last look. All eyes were fixed on John.

"He'd have to be shaved ..." she said.

"We really don't have time. " the corporal retorted.

"Ok ... Clear." Amelia sighed.

Heinz took a step back.

With the electrical discharge, John's chest rose at least ten centimeters. The continuous beep of the machine represent the soldier's beating heart, continued to echo in the room.

Another knock on the door. The two panels parted slowly.

"Throw your gun on the ground" Heinz ordered his crew, who complied. "If we are armed they will not hesitate to kill us."

Wraith soldiers pulled on each side of the doors to open. The metal panels resisted.

On the electrocardiogram, flat line. Katie went to 300 joules.

The infirmary door yielded.

"Clear" Amy yelled, before trying to shock John again.

Suddenly, as all eyes were fixed on the perfectly flat green line, a shot was fired which blew up the device. Within seconds, the room was invaded by Wraith. Amelia dropped the defibrillator paddles. All raised their hands over their heads. A wraith officer with braids walked towards them. He examined the still motionless soldier on the bed, then the Atlanteans faces, before ordering his soldiers to take everybody except Sheppard. While the room was emptying, the Wraith put his hand on the lifeless body of John. Then, with a scary smile, he turned and left the room.

_TBC…_


	23. Chapter 23: Redemption

_**Thanks for the reviews. 3 chapters before the epilogue including this one... **_

**

* * *

Chap 23 : Re****demption**

**

* * *

-City of ****Atlantis-Unknown planet-**

Melena slowly pressed her finger on the butt of the blaster. Images began to invade her mind.

_Their first kiss on Kadam Day, the summer ceremony on Sateda…_

_The sweetness of his mouth on the pier... __  
_  
Memories are mixed. Past and present. She knew that some of them did not really belong to her. They were Ronon's ones . She clung to those memories of these last days on Atlantis. At least, those were hers. The impression in her mind was so strong. A desire other than her own, implanted in her head which was only an empty shell ... but it was over. She did not want to undergo this, to be an object.

She had discovered a new sensation on the pier. Something that had seeped into every inch of her body. She saw it now. They had allowed the invasion, the takeover of the city ... A feeling of nausea took her by the throat. Ben looked at her with astonishment. He always had empty eyes. On the contrary, Melena had found a glimmer of life, like a lost soul recovered ...

_The Day of the rain, on the square of the Winds ... A friend had photographed them ... __  
_  
Ronon, lying on the ground, tried to repel the Wraith's hand leaning over him. The black coat chuckled.

"Stop!" Teyla yelled, held by two guards.

The creature was having his pleasure last. While the ex-runner put all his energy to keeping the Wraith's arm at length, he plunged his hand into one of the other parts of his coat and pulled out a piece of paper. Then, he shoved it into Ronon's face. It was a photo of Melena and him.

"I took it from your own bedroom on Sateda. From your ruined house... " the Wraith hissed.

The Satedan was weakening. The hungry palm approached. The photo was crumpled. The colors had faded. On the torn paper, the couple showed smiling faces. Tight embrace, they appeared visibly happy. It was a sunny day.

_The __kiss __on__ the __pier__, their __conversation __in the __infirmary__..._

_Ronon__'s smile __when __the woman__ passed near to him__. __The __thrill__ of__ his __skin __when__ she__ spoke to him__...__This__ obvious __alchemy between them...__Her __name was __Amelia… This__ woman was __his__ future__ when the woman in the photograph __was only a__ shadow__ of__ the past__...__  
_  
Melena adjusted the firearm to kill. She knew. She just signed her death warrant. But it was stronger than her: she definitely couldn't let him die.

Ronon had black coat felt the warm skin of the Satedan under his hand.

Melena raised her arm.

The Queen turned her head and saw the young woman aiming at her lieutenant. She let out a roar.

The black coat swung to the gateway.

The Satedan pulled the trigger.

The blue beam touched the Wraith, in the head, twice.

OooooO

**-****Planet M4H-336-**

"Doctor Beckett ! "

"Yes, David."

"We just received an SOS ... "

The young man displayed a stunned face. Carson joined him and looked at the screen. In turn, his eyes widened.

"It's ... Atlantis?" he exclaimed.

"It seems so ... According to the message, they are in the Pegasus galaxy ... On M5G-669 ... A planet never explored. They say they have been besieged by the Wraiths!"

"It's a joke!"

The two men looked at each other a few seconds before realizing.

"Are you sure this is Atlantis? "

"This is the identification code of the city ..."

Carson gasped.

"Contact the Daedalus. Immediately."

David complied. A minute later, the voice of Colonel Caldwell echoed through the loudspeaker.

"Doctor Beckett. What's going on? "

Carson explained the situation.

"We have also received a message from Athosians. Apparently, three of them came into contact with the Wraiths..."

"What! Athosians with the Wraiths?" the doctor exclaimed.

"A dark tale of revenge, that I don't have time to explain now. Teyla has been kidnapped. Kanaan was able to make the guilty men talk."

Carson's blood froze in his veins. Caldwell continued.

"Send us the details provided in the SOS via the Pegasus alpha site, we will warn the SGC on Earth. The Sun Tzu and Hammond ships will help us. We will also try to contact the Travelers. Their leader is currently on Atlantis. "

Once the data transferred, the communication was cut off. Suddenly, Carson felt horribly helpless. Dr. Lam came into the tent.

"What's going on?" she asked, depositing the last of the plant samples she had collected.

The doctor looked down. The worst was happening ...

OooooO

**-City of ****Atlantis-**** planet M5G****-669**

The four laser beams reached her simultaneously. Hundreds of points of light crossed her field of vision but in the distance before collapsing, she could see the body of the black coat Wraith fall at the same time near Ronon.

_The __ring __on __her __finger__, __their oaths __o f__marriage,__ their__ wedding night__, __the __laughter__ of their__ friends__...__  
_  
While the howling rage of the Queen sounded in the hall, the young woman, under the horrified gaze of Ben, gently closed her eyelids.

_Light __on__ Ronon__'s face __when __she __appeared __in the room__, __the __flame __in __the __eyes__, thanks __to__ her__… Amelia..._

_It __was__ all__ she__ wanted__. __Him to be happy__...__  
_  
With a hand on her heart, Melena smiled and breathed her last breath.

xXx

Immediately, a dozen Wraith soldiers surrounded the other clones.

"Wait!" Ben shouted. "We are not with her! Do not shoot! She has lost her mind! We didn't know what she was going to do!"

The Queen, drunk with fury, rushed straight at the three men. She grabbed William by the throat and lifted him with one arm several inches above the floor.

At the same time, the gray tunic Wraith entered into the hall. Rodney, Todd, Amelia, Katie and the rest of the prisoners were following him. At the sight of the black coat lying on the ground, the Wraith had just realized that he was going to get a promotion faster than he expected ... While the Queen was going to take out her anger on William, she saw Todd and McKay at the foot of the stairs.

"Teyla ..." Rodney exclaimed, seeing the Athosian imprisoned in Woolsey's office.

The young woman cast him a desperate look.

In one move, the Queen threw the clone across the room. He went crashing against a console. Ben and Rob were expecting to be the next ones but the female Wraith slowly descended the stairs to reach the gray coat standing before the lifeless body of the officer. Ronon, at his side, was in poor condition.

"My God!" Amelia cried, trying to rush towards him.

Heinz intervened and make her understand it was a bad idea. The Wraith soldiers had already raised their guns at them.

"You will become my right arm now." the Queen addressed the gray tunic, without an ounce of compassion.

The Wraith nodded in gratitude.

"You have found him" she added, looking at Todd.

Without waiting for an answer, she went and stood in front of the object of her desire. Then, displaying a triumphant smile, her gaze looked him up and down from head to foot.

"So you are the traitor ..."

Todd challenged her with his glance and without a word. The two soldiers forced him to kneel. The Queen then grabbed him by the hair and brought his face close to hers.

"I'll take good care of you, do not worry."

Rodney was standing next to the Wraith. The Queen then turned her head towards him.

"I also have plans for you, Dr. McKay ..."

"You'll never have Atlantis ..." the scientist replied with a defiant tone.

"But I already have it!" the female Wraith sneered.

Suddenly, one of Wraith, sitting at the Chuck's workstation, rose sharply.

"My Queen! A ship has come out of hyperspace near the planet! "

"What?" she cried.

A glimmer of hope passed under the gaze of each Atlantean. Amelia sighed. Carson Beckett must have received the message. Wilson, who until now was hidden behind a group of botanists, came and stood near Heinz.

"It's an Earth ship! It is ... Um ... No ... There are three ships!"

The Queen froze. The Wraith with the gray tunic approached her.

"A human has managed to send an SOS... You should return to the hive ship. You will be safe inside..."

"How did they do this!" she yelled, staring at the group of prisoners.

"They know we have hostages ... They will not attack their own city." the gray coat added.

"They will."

All the Wraiths turned to Rodney.

"They would rather destroy Atlantis than to leave it in your hands. Anyway, this city and all it contains is much more important in the eyes of our leaders than we all can be ..."

It was double or nothing. The scientist could not believe he was doing that! Threatening an army of Wraiths who had power of life and death over them! Usually, it was John who did that!

_OK__. __Visualize __Sheppard__ and __his__ smirk__ when__ he__ dangled __two__ or __three strokes __of humor__ just __before __being __tortured__..._

"Tell me if I have understood your plan A: the activated clones take Atlantis to an unknown planet. You force Todd to help you change the Ancient sensor settings. Thanks to his special virus, he recalibrates these sensors to react no longer to the ATA or Satedan gene but now to a Wraith gene and so you bypass the process of internal defenses of the city. Dear Todd, for that matter, also will provide you instructions for building one or more super hive-ships. All of us here, we are just like appetizers or experimental subjects and _Voilà _! ... Well in theory ... Apparently there is a "hic" in this great mechanics. A poor little insignificant human sent a message and the cavalry arrived! I hope you have a plan B!"

"Shut up! " the Queen cried, clenching her fists.

All the prisoners held their breath. McKay had gone mad!

"They will kill him if he continues ..." Amelia murmured.

"And we'll be killed with him ..." Justin said, who had taken a step back.

The young woman then look towards her ex-husband. She could hide the feeling of disgust that the man inspired to her. Finally, his cowardice did not surprise her.

"Dr. McKay is right. You can still leave and avoid confrontation." Teyla spat from the top of the footbridge.

She understood what Rodney was trying to do. Destabilize the enemy. The Wraiths must doubt themselves. Atlantis had nothing to lose anyway.

The physicist thought of Jennifer. For now, wherever she was, she was safe. Her daughter was also safe with Larrin. He had to gain time. The Daedalus was there. Two other BC-304 ships were with him, no doubt. Probably the Sun Tzu and the Hammond. The Wraiths had only one hive ship and they were far from having access to all defensive weapons of Atlantis ... But anything could tip it over.

The cities shield prevented teleportation and protected the darts. The ZPM was fully loaded so the shield would hold on for days. And it would not take much for Todd to change the sequence of the virus and thus allow the Wraith soldiers to take full possession of Atlantis.

"You should follow Teyla's advice while you still can. Our ships have a lot of drones. We don't have a single one here ... "

For that, he was sure was true. The SGC had replenished the reserves of Daedalus, Sun Tzu and Hammond before sending the rescue and all that thanks to their recent discovery in the sanctuary of Shambhala.

"Your hive ship will not resist even a thirty seconds attack. The Atlantis shield won't last forever. Sooner or later you'll be trapped." the scientist added.

A slight hubbub arose amongst the prisoners. The three other Wraith officers looked each other with concern. The Queen had lowered her head and stared at the floor. Rodney held his breath. Was his attempt was going to work?

He somehow doubted it ...

When the female Wraith raised her eyes, a sadistic spark lit up them.

Rodney gasped. The soldiers began to move, guided by the telepathic injunction send by their sovereign. Todd was taken to the Stargate and forced to cross the shimmering surface.

"They were taking him to the hive ship!" Amelia murmured to Heinz.

Teyla was brought close to the Queen.

"You're right Dr. McKay." She snapped.

"Of course I'm right." the physicist said, feeling that the situation was soon going to turn sour for him.

The female Wraith had begun to approach slowly.

"You won't win this fight" Teyla said, now just steps from the gray tunic.

Rodney stepped back quickly but stumbled against two Wraith soldiers stationed behind him. Without a glance for the Athosian, the Queen ran her fingers through her orange hair, then she clasped her hands and placed them before her mouth.

"I am extremely upset about losing Atlantis ..."

Rodney gulped painfully while the creature was only at few centimeters.

"But you see, the city was a bonus for me. Only your prisoner mattered. You can't imagine how important he is... And of course, what is in his head ... I'm going to have to do without this place... "

The Queen closed her eyes and remained silent for several seconds.

"Done" she said, looking Rodney in the eye.

"What?" asked the scientist, for who "the Sheppard effect" seriously failed at least two minutes ago.

She turned her head toward the gray tunic who replied with a smile.

"What!" Rodney repeated, raising his voice.

"We're going to leave Atlantis ... But with style. All the darts self-destruction systems are now activated. Their simultaneous explosions will reduce this city to ashes. Of course, we'll be gone before ... "

This time, panic was beginning to take hold of the prisoners.

"Your army will be annihilated ..." whispered the physician, who saw his worst fears come true.

The Queen burst out laughing.

"Because you believe that all of my soldiers are here? Those who will perish will be replaced without a problem and I would have the satisfaction of seeing you all disappear. Besides a good portion of you have already been transferred to the hive ship. "

Amelia's eyes were fixed on Ronon who did not move. Heinz kept her firmly by the arm. Wilson was suffering from all sides the killing glances of the other prisoners. His leadership had finally shattered. His passivity in front of the events revealed his true nature.

"Destroying this cursed city will be my masterpiece! I will become a legend among my people! I will be the Queen who destroyed Atlantis! And in the end, they all will bow before me! "

The Queen had laid her hand on Rodney's chest. Teyla struggled in vain. The scientist was now in a trance of the hypnotic stare of the creature.

"The Earth ships are opening fire on the hive!" cried one of the Wraith sitting behind the console.

"Retaliate! Send the remaining darts!" the Queen ordered . Then she addressed Rodney "Goodbye doctor McKay ... ".

"No!" Teyla screamed.

Rodney closed his eyes.

"Hmm ... Hmm ..."

An excessive throat clearing made all heads turn toward the man standing on the threshold. In a split second, the Atlanteans faces lit up. Half of the Wraith soldiers pointed their weapons at the intruder.

"Sorry to interrupt you ... I see that you were going to mummify our good old McKay, but I'm afraid I will have to ask you to stop immediately ..."

The gray tunic, instinctively moved closer to his sovereign. Both Wraiths stared at John Sheppard with amazement. John threw a glance at Teyla. The Athosian looked also at him with an expression of surprise mingled with anxiety.

What the hell is he doing! He was alone! Disarmed!

Amelia and Heinz were speechless. They had left him for dead in the infirmary!

The Wraith Queen regained a semblance of composure.

Rodney began to breathe again. "Sheppard ..." he muttered while the Queen, distracted, directed all her attention to the soldier.

"Our shield will fail, my Queen! Our attacks are ineffective!" the Wraith sitting at the console exclaimed.

"Sorry Brangelina, you and the kids, I think you're not welcome here anymore... "

The female Wraith, in an instant, lost her arrogant look. The tables had turned. McKay was right. If she wanted a chance to escape, she should go now. After all, she had Todd. But no question of letting these people get away...

Suddenly, while she turned on her heels to join her lieutenant, all the Wraith soldiers lined the prisoners up. A panic set in amongst the Atlanteans. They were to be executed.

Then all happened very quickly.

John walked to the center of the room. A volley of shots was sent straight at him. But the laser beams instantly froze a few inches from his chest.

At this point, the medallion he wore suddenly brightened. Then, the light diffused to envelop the whole body of the soldier which began to radiate a blue glow. John closed his eyes. Thousands of blinding flashes were born of this surreal aura and went to pierce every Wraith in the room.

OooooO

**-****George Hammond spaceship-**

"Colonel Carter, the shield on the hive has failed!"

"Stop fire!" Sam exclaimed "Activate the teleportation!" she ordered.

Radek Zelenka, who a few seconds earlier, had been enclosed in a sticky cocoon with, in front of him, four hungry Wraith, now found himself face to face with the Sergeant Mercer aboard the Hammond.

"God be praised! You're here!" he snapped while the other Atlanteans in turn blessed the miraculous intervention of the ship.

"Has everybody been recovered?" Sam asked.

"Yes Colonel. And several darts have left the hive ship, do we send the jumpers to pursue them? "

/"We're going to do it!"/

A Traveler ship appeared on the radar of the Hammond. Samantha recognized the voice that spoke to her.

"Larrin? I thought you were on Atlantis! "

/"We left the city before the Wraith took full control. Moreover, I have aboard McKay's offspring and Sergeant Perkins!"/

"What? " Sam exclaimed, not quite believing what the Traveller had said.

/"I'll tell you everything when we have settled this account with the ship-hive!"/

"Okay, take care of darts ..." Carter replied. "Colonel Caldwell, Colonel Chen, fire at will on the hive! "

Dozens of drones left the bowels of Hammond, Sun Tzu and Daedalus, to simultaneously come crashing down on the Wraith ship. Exploding from all sides, the craft disintegrated in a shower of fire.

OooooO

**-City of Atlantis- Gateroom-**

The gray tunic had fallen upon the Queen and had pressed her to the ground, using the body of another Wraith to protect them both.

Heinz took the gun that fell at his feet, soon imitated by two other soldiers. They fired on the flow of Wraiths who rushed into the gateroom from the hallway.

Civilians, encouraged by the soldiers, fell flat to the ground while chaos reigned in the hall.

The vortex was suddenly cut. The Wraith Queen, who had crawled to the stairs, realized that her only means of leaving the city had escaped her. Sheppard was invested with a kind of supernatural force. A power which exceeded her. But her pride was stronger. Her gray tunic lieutenant was hit by a laser gun.

Teyla Emmagan, profiting from John's diversion, had neutralized the two Wraiths at her side. She was about to kill a third.

Colonel Sheppard, with the gleaming medallion around his neck, walked right up to the Queen.

In a final burst of rage, the creature pounced on the soldier and laid her hands on his chest.

_Draw__ his __vital energy__. __Annihil__ate him._

But the unthinkable happened.

Amidst the chaos and shouts, a saving gesture by the Queen became her killing's one. While Sheppard stared at her with a pitiless glance, her skin began to dry out. Her orange hair crumbled and fell to pieces. Soon, her whole body was only a pile of dirt at John's feet.

XxxxxxX

A Wraith soldier raised his weapon and aimed at Amelia. The young woman froze. But suddenly, a hand grasped the leg of the creature and swung it back before seizing its head, making it take an unlikely angle, with a snap.

Ronon.

The Satedan collapsed again alongside the Wraith that he had just killed. Amelia knelt beside him.

"Stay with me ..." she cried.

The ex-runner had used his last strength. He lost consciousness.

XxxxxX

The Wraith with the gray tunic rose painfully. He was shot in the leg. All around him, his compatriots were falling and the Queen was dead. The Atlanteans were winning the battle, with Colonel Sheppard, owner of superhuman powers, on their side.

Teyla Emmagan was within his reach. Seizing the young woman from behind, he blocked her head and whispered some words in her ear before collapsing under the repeated firing of several soldiers.

The Athosian remained a moment without moving. Her eyes became empty.

Then she turned and walked toward John. Sheppard was busy throwing waves of strange blue energy on the last enemies who tried to enter the hall.

She leaned over the corpse of the black coat Wraith and grabbed the dagger still in his hand. She walked right up to John and when she arrived at his height, the soldier clasped his eyes into hers.

"Teyla…" he said.

She dove the dagger into his heart.

_TBC…_


	24. Chapter 24: The board of inquiry

**Chap 24 : The board of inquiry**

**-City of Atlantis- Planet M5G-669-**

"This guy was completely crazy! "

"Listen, you can't hold us responsible for the actions of Dr. Walter!"

"You sent him here, right?"

"Indeed ... but his…loss of control was unpredictable and ... "

"Loss of control! Jennifer almost lost our daughter because of him!"

"Because Dr. Walter is dead we only have Dr. Keller's point of view and so ..."

This time it was too much. Rodney got up and rushed right at Benton Simmons.

Gregory Jensen on the other side of the table, then rose from his chair and, with one hand, stopped McKay.

"Dr. McKay, please ... Control yourself and sit back down."

Rodney tried to calm his breathing. The scientist looked at the committee members and especially the man with the mustache who had dared to question Jennifer's story : Benton Simmons, member of the IOA and collaborator of Devon Clarke.

"Please Doctor McKay. Continue your story where you left off, before the conversation went off track on a point we will discuss later. "

Rodney returned to his seat.

"OK."

"Good." Jensen said. "So Teyla Emmagan stabbed Colonel Sheppard? "

"And I hit her. "

"You hit her?" Clarke was surprised.

"Hit her, yes. Why am I under the impression that you find this weird?" Rodney replied rather annoyed." So yes! Rodney McKay is quite capable of hitting an opponent! Perfectly! I don't only just have a genius brain! "

"Dr. McKay, it was a woman! " Clarke said.

"It's obvious that you don't know Teyla Emmagan! When I saw the Wraith seize her and whisper something in her ear, then afterwards she lunged right at John planting the knife in the chest, I immediately realized that she was in the grip of a sort of mind control similar to the clones. God knows what they did to her aboard the hive ship. So I grabbed a gun that was lying around and as I was behind her, I ... Well, I hit her. I assure you that it certainly upset me more than her".

"C'mon ..." Jack O'Neill retorted sarcastically.

"Go on." Jensen encouraged, seated in the center of the rostrum.

"So I said hit Teyla. I then turned to Sheppard and I felt like I was hallucinating! The knife was completely ... " Rodney took a few seconds to find the exact word.

"It was what? " Richard Woolsey asked.

All eyes were on the physicist, looking forward to the rest of his story.

"Disappeared. Evaporated. Pfffit! And no sign of any injury! And then, Sheppard began to shine stronger with gold and silver glow there, all around his head, and his arms and legs and his eyes turned white. All white! As a sort of iridescent energy field."

"Iridescent ..."

"Will you repeat every word that I say for much longer?" Rodney became agitated with Clarke.

"Gentlemen, let us focus on what happened! " Dorothy Blade added.

Rodney felt like he was in court. Facing him, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson were the SGC's representatives with at their side, Richard Woolsey. Opposite the table, three members of the IOA: Simmons, Clarke and Blade. And in the middle, Greg Jensen, who was like a "buffer" between the two camps.

Three days had passed since the blitz attack of the Wraith and events that had led the Atlanteans to recapture the city. After the storm and the lull that had followed, it was time to review and search for "heads to roll." Richard Woolsey was on the spot. O'Neill came to assist. The IOA will not let go anything. Especially after the president of the United States appointed Gregory Jensen, one of his most influential associates, and demanded a full report.

"What happened then Dr McKay? Jensen asked.

"We heard the first explosion, then another one few seconds later. Darts. The queen sent a telepathic message to her soldiers to activate their self-destruction. So that's where John literally blinded everyone."

Simmons opened his mouth. O'Neill gave him a black look that made him freeze.

"Like a flash, which flooded the room." Rodney continued. "When we were finally able to open our eyes, all the Wraith were gone. No more enemies, nothing. And the most incredible thing was the silence. I can't tell you what happened, finally… what Sheppard did ... even darts had vanished. No more trace of the Wraith on Atlantis. " 

"And Colonel Sheppard? "Sam asked.

"He was himself again I think. Finally I mean, he wasn't iridescent anymore. And he was unconscious at my feet."

Jack O'Neill sat up straight in his chair. "Woaw! Well, what a story!" he snapped.

"This event is more than strange ..." Dorothy Blade muttered, scribbling in her notebook.

"Not if John's body was inhabited " Daniel replied.

"What do you mean?" Jensen questioned.

"Well, I think Colonel Sheppard was somehow "owned" by an ascended being. "

"Are you kidding? Is it possible?"Jack was surprised.

"I've never heard of this kind of thing, but I see no other explanation for what Dr. McKay said he had seen. Perhaps the fact that Sheppard has the natural ATA gene enabled, via the medallion, to come into contact with a Dylonian and the latter invested him with his powers. "

"Ah yes, a medallion recovered from a man named Ernest Matthews ..." Jensen said, consulting his notes.

"I thought the medallion belonged to the clone named Melena ..." Clarke protested.

"No, I told you there were two medallions. ... " Rodney corrected. "Ernest's one and Melena's one ... Which actually was not really Melena's one but belonged to the Wraith ... So in the end there were two ... Do you follow me?" .

Faced with the wary faces of his interviewers, McKay shook hands as if to say "whatever".

"It's true that there were many medallions in this story ..." he muttered. "Well! So I will repeat. Then, communications were restored. Lorne and his men retook the control room and the Hammond contacted us. You know the rest." He finished, watching Sam as she gave him a smile.

"Good!" Greg Jensen sighed, impressed by McKay's epic story.

"I neglected to congratulate you on the birth of your daughter, Rodney" Sam added " Doctor Beckett told me that Jennifer and the baby are doing well."

"Yes, it's a good news but we're not ..." Simmons began.

Rodney did not let him finish.

"Thank you Sam. In fact, If they are safe, it's no thanks to this bad guy who, I repeat once again, was there because of you" Rodney finished in an icy tone throwing an angry glance to the IOA team.

Clarke, leg on his chair and replied bluntly "The psychological evaluation on Dr. Walter didn't reveal any problem when we did it..."

"Your so-called genius had gone crazy!" Jack dropped staring at Devon Clarke.

"The death of his daughter, just two months before his assignment on the project, seems to have actually scarred him more than he made us to believe ..." Simmons stammered, a bit confused.

"We can say that's a definate yes! " Jack exclaimed. "He's responsible for what happened to Dr. Keller! This guy was downright insane! And your Wilson has covered for him!"

"Calm yourself, please." Gregory Jensen raised a conciliatory hand. "I am sure that Mr Clarke acknowledges the full responsibility of the IOA on the untoward recruitment of Dr. Walter. And about Mr. Wilson, we'll handle his case later. Of course, I have no doubt that the IOA will learn all the necessary lessons required for such a situation and make sure it never happens again in the future."

"Of course ... ... We have made ... How to say ... a mistake, and we present Dr. McKay and Dr. Keller with our most humble apologies." Clarke stammered.

For once, the other members bowed their heads. Nothing more needed to be added.

"In fact, Dr. McKay. What's your daughter's name?" Daniel asked in a joyful tone that drove the last shadows of anger off of Rodney's face.

The physicist puffed out his chest. It was the first time he said the name of his daughter to someone other than Jennifer.

"Sarah Elizabeth Marilyn McKay." He said proudly.

"It's very pretty. I also congratulate you, Dr. McKay" Woolsey complimented.

"Thank you. It's Jennifer who chose it. I would have liked to have added Samantha ..." he said, turning now to Carter" ... but hey, it was not very respectful for Jen, and I am madly in love with her now, to add the first names of our daughter the woman's one with whom I shared a passion as consuming as unobtrusive ... ..."

"But what did he say?" Jack whispered, leaning toward Sam.

The young woman looked up to heaven and stifled her laughter.

"And then four first names, it was still a little too much..." McKay continued, carried by momentum.

"Well, if you're finished, we could go back to our concerns ..." Clarke lost patience.

Jensen gave him an annoyed look. Decidedly, he was now agreeance with the comments of General O'Neill. These representatives of the IOA began to seriously grate on the nerves.

"Dr. McKay, the birth of your daughter is a blessing given when we see the tragic events that have occurred in recent days and we are all delighted for you. Honestly." Jensen said with a smile.

These kind words put an end to the conversation about "Sarah McKay".

"Let us return to the city, if you are OK. What about the infected ZPM?" he continued.

"I have neutralized the virus. It is like new but just half-loaded, not enough to come back to Earth."

"We can't let Atlantis stay here, if that is what you are implying!" Clarke protested.

"And why not ?" Woolsey retorted.

"Because of the Earth!" Dorothy Blade threw.

"The discovery of Shambhala has changed things" replied Jack.

"Enough!" Jensen snapped. "This will be discussed later but the president seems to think that Atlantis should actually stay in Pegasus."

The news was like a bombshell for the IOA, while Jack, Daniel, Woolsey and Sam rejoiced more or less discreetly.

"Good! This is good news!" Rodney smiled.

"But this is not ..." Simmons began.

"Should we not move the city?" Jensen cut him off and addressed Rodney.

"It would be preferable." the scientist answered. "Impossible to know if the Wraith Queen was able to communicate with other vessels during the siege and whether any Wraith who escaped were carrying information about our current position. It is also impossible to return to the old site M35-117. Too risky. But I can find another planet. I already did once."

"And Todd? "Woolsey intervened. "Are you sure he was aboard the hive ship before it is destroyed?"

"Yes I am." said the physicist. "He was behind the creation of the super-hive ship that attacked Earth. His lieutenant betrayed him after the episode of the gene therapy which failed and the latter joined the orange hair Wraith Queen giving her a lot of information about us and the city. Information that Todd had collected during his several visits here. Particularly about Teyla, Ronon and our facilities."

"Thank you, Dr. McKay for all these details. You can go join Dr. Keller and your daughter." finished Jensen.

Rodney farewelled the group before leaving.

OOoooooooooOO

"What are the results, Doctor Beckett?" Jensen asked.

"Well ..." Carson sighed. "We have ten victims. Three civilians and seven soldiers. Among the civilians, there is Dr. Walter, Jessica Thatcher and Samuel Wilkins, who worked in the jumper bay. If we count the clones, we have four more. There are also about twenty people wounded. Three severe cases and only superficial injuries for the rest, a few cuts and bruises. Two operations are underway on Major Stevens and Corporal Sanchez. The prognosis is not clear. Dr. Lam and Dr. Razinsky are being of considerable help to me. And as you know, Jennifer gave birth to a baby girl, apparently with the help of Todd."

"Rodney told us she was fine." Sam said.

"Dr. Keller is going well now. She had a postpartum hemorrhage, but the Wraith had the good idea to put her into a stasis chamber which instantly halted her metabolism and bleeding. Upon my arrival, I operated on her. She has had a transfusion and has recovered well. The baby was premature, but she also is well. Jennifer explained to me that was also thanks to Todd. He has somehow accelerated the child's lung development, saving her life."

"Well, if the Wraiths are becoming the Gentiles ..." Jack quipped.

"Keep us informed about their both health and let us know if you still need anything. Thanks to McKay's wormhole drive, equipment may arrive by ship in two days." Woolsey said.

"Sure. You know, we've been very lucky. Most of the occupants of Atlantis that had been taken into the hive ship were saved by the Hammond because of their teleportation tags. The casualties could have been much higher." Carson replied.

"And Colonel Sheppard?" Sam asked.

"It makes no sense. It's like nothing had happened to him. For now, I intend to keep him for one or two days under observation in the infirmary but I really don't understand. It's like magic… After the "knife episode", he had fallen into a coma again and he woke up this morning, fresh as a daisy, as if he just had a nap. He could not remember anything apart from a female voice whispering his name..."

"Sacred Sheppard." O'Neill muttered starting with a chuckle.

His eye fell on the disapproving face of Dorothy Blade who adjusted her mother of pearl glasses. Jack showed her his best smile. Disconcerted, the older woman began to scribble on her notebook. 

"Hasn't he had a relapse?" Woolsey insisted.

"The scan is normal. Nothing. I wish however that you wait a bit before questioning him. He is with Teyla now."

"And what about her?" Sam added.

"I must admit I am powerless." Carson sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"She's catatonic. Lying motionless, with empty eyes. We immobilised her for safety because of what she did to John."

"Do you think she is still under some influence? Clarke asked.

"I'm afraid so. The process of brainwashing used is different than what we've been faced with before.

Until then, the Wraiths were using the enzyme and its effect on the body to "retain" their victims, as they had done to Ronon Dex. In Teyla's case, I have no idea how they did it. The mechanism appears to be based on a kind of hypnosis with visual or auditory trigger as it is sometimes practiced on Earth. But it can be something else."

"What then? "Daniel said.

Dr. Beckett felt all eyes weigh on him.

"I don't know ..." he sighed.

A heavy silence fell upon the room. The faces were closed. Yet the tenor voice of Gregory Jensen sounded again.

"And Mr. Dex?"

Beckett's face colored.

"He will survive. I think he has seen worse. Four broken ribs and a small head injury, that's not going to stop Ronon. He is in the infirmary under sedation. I prefer..." Carson finally began to smile.

OoooooO

"On behalf of the inhabitants of the Earth and members of the crew of Atlantis, we would like to thank you and your people for all the help you gave us during this misadventure." Jensen declared.

Larrin nodded.

"We are allies." she replied. "Ensuring the protection of Atlantis is to guarantee more security for the peoples of Pegasus."

Clarke pouted and cast an annoyed look to Simmons, who shared his discontent.

"You and your ship then gave chase to the darts? "

"Yes. We shot down most of them. Alas, three or four craft have escaped."

"They can't go very far." Jack said.

"We will inspect the area. We will keep you informed." Larrin said. "Once done we will contact you."

"The wormhole drive technology is entirely yours." Jensen said. 

The IOA members winced.

"Well, I will go and thank good old McKay myself! I am sure he will be delighted! And don't forget the information contained in the console of the sanctuary. Just data for engineering, so you can play with cloning ones..."

"We have not forgotten that either. Dr. Zelenka is preparing everything for you."

"Well thank you the lovely stay in this charming place! " the Traveller threw, before rising. "It was a pleasure!"

OoooooO

"Your people have received from Atlantis more than substantial assistance! And now three of you contacted the Wraiths to deliver them one of the SGA1 members as food!"

Kanaan looked down. His fingers tightened on the armrest of the chair.

"Mr Clarke." The tone of Gregory Jensen ended his neighbour's diatribe.

"But we have to ..."

"I think it is unnecessary to rub salt into the wound, Benton." Jack added.

"Kanaan ..." Daniel continued while the IOA team shared glances of complicity, "... tell us what happened when you woke up."

The Athosian took a deep breath.

"Dalkon and Temeth claimed that we had been attacked by the Wraith. As I was stunned when I arrived on the planet, I couldn't confirm their version ..."

"How is it your sister she made contact with the Wraith? Because it's your sister who instigated it all, right?" The voice of Dorothy Blade went strangely in the treble at the end of her sentence. Jack O'Neill sighed with annoyance.

"Indeed. She thought Teyla was responsible for the death of her fiancé. That is wrong, of course. Kirdeen was desperate. She has no excuse even though she is my sister."

Kanaan's eyes grew dim. His voice broke slightly. The betrayal of his sister touched him deeply. And especially since this heinous act had led to the tragic events that Teyla was the victim.

"You are not responsible, Kanaan." Sam said, trying to comfort him. "How is your son?"

The Athosian gave her a grateful nod.

"Well, thank you. Torren is doing gorging himself on chocolate and ice cream in the mess." he replied, forcing him to smile.

Jensen appreciated Sam's attempt to exonerate their guest. Efforts immediatly undermined by Simmons.

"And what did you do to the traitors?" asked the man dryly while playing with his pen.

Kanaan's face closed again.

"Simmons, Damned! Don't you have any tact!" exclaimed Jack exclaimed, thumping his fist down on the table.

"I'm here to question people, General O'Neill and what about you? How is your presence here useful?" Simmons retorted.

The tone of the conversation went up a notch.

"Ask questions, that's all you can do! Ask questions and move past your negligence!" Jack became irritable. "Oh I forgot too: apportion blame on innocent people for your own mistakes!"

"Enough!" Jensen cut again.

"He started it!" Dorothy Blade protested, pointing a stubby finger towards Jack.

"You, shut up!" Daniel snapped.

"Oh!" the bespectacled woman cried in offense.

Woolsey also entered the fight, followed by Clarke. Samantha looked up to heaven while Kanaan was watching the scene with an air of vexation. Soon, the room filled an incomprehensible din punctuated by loud voices because they all began talking at once. Their grievances aired in front of the stunned Athosian.

"I said enough!" Gregory Jensen reiterated. "Either you stop immediately, or I will do the interviews alone!"

Instantly, calm returned but tension remained undiminished. Gregory Jensen adjusted his tie as through a specific act. Kanaan scrutinized the envoy, his jaw tightened.

"Please excuse this dismal scene." Jensen whispered. Then he took a few seconds to calm himself.

Kanaan went on. "To answer your question ..." he said, turning to Simmons. "... My sister has contacted a man named Jerde on the planet Gerodus. He is known to be as a worshiper of the Wraith. Many people fear him. He formed a kind of small army of mercenaries who prefers inform the Wraith rather than face their wrath, even if it means to "sell" other human beings."

This time, no word from the assembly.

"And about the traitors, they were banished from New Athos." Kanaan paused. "Execution awaits them if they dare to set foot on the Athosian territory again. That was the decision of the Council of Elders. "

There was nothing to add.

OoooooO

"Mr. Wilson, we have had several testimonies of what happened ..."

"And I'm willing to believe that everyone has dug my grave for me?" He added dryly.

Jensen looked up at Justin, who showed a tense face. Droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead and he passed his finger several times between his neck and his shirt collar which was obviously too tight at this moment.

"The situation was delicate, sure. We do not blame you in any way and there was actually nothing to do when the Wraith were in possession of the city." Devon Clarke decreed.

The SGC members had the finesse of mind not to respond. The first hearings have been with Corporal Heinz, Amelia Banks and several other people present at the storming of the control room by the clones. And their version was far from glowing about your role Wilson.

"I remind you that Mr. Woolsey, here now, had previously preferred to leave Atlantis when the situation required he should have remained in the city to keep things under control. I also remind you that I was sent for an evaluation of the operating mode of the city and its occupants, not to play the substitute leader role!"

"Well then, I could have sworn the contrary ..." Jack O'Neill retorted with a falsely detached air.

Wilson gave him a black look.

"I assured the IOA of my full leadership role when going to consult the president about the future of the city!" Woolsey defended himself.

"Mr. Wilson is still right. You should never have left Atlantis while these clones were your responsibility!" Dorothy exclaimed, addressing Richard.

Woolsey felt cornered now.

"For your information ..." Samantha Carter suddenly exclaimed "... it's me who has decided to let the clones come aboard the Hammond. Mr. Woolsey and I had envisioned them to be transported to one of our Milky Way camps. But YOU insisted keeping them on Atlantis, claiming that the IOA required it." She snapped, plunging her blue eyes in Wilson's ones.

Justin didn't blink. The IOA members were already thinking about a counter-attack.

"Anyway, Mr. Woolsey is leader of this city. He is therefore responsible for what happens here." Clark threw.

The leader of Atlantis lowered his head and adjusted his glasses, his face serious.

"Mr. Clarke is right. I took the decision to finally accept the clones on Atlantis. I'm responsible and I will accept the decision taken against me."

The IOA members were jubilant. Justin Wilson even allowed himself a little smile, posing a triumphant look on his rival.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in! " Jensen said

Chuck's head appeared through the opening.

"Sorry to bother you but I wanted to talk to you. It will be very brief. "

Justin Wilson had a sudden feeling of unease. His face fell when the envoy asked the technician to approach.

"Your name?" Jensen asked.

"Campbell. Chuck Campbell".

A little impressed by the seven people lined up opposite him, the technician stopped in the middle of the room next to Wilson's chair.

"Will your intervention have a bearing on the hearing of Mr. Wilson, right here? "

Chuck glanced through to the man sitting beside him.

"Indeed."

Justin showed a feigned surprise face when all committee members stared at him.

"We're listening to you, Campbell" Jensen said.

"Yes, so... When Mr. Wilson came to Atlantis, he demanded to have an office near Mr. Woolsey's one. "

"To be easier for me ... " Wilson cut.

"To be able to ogle all..." Jack muttered quietly to the attention of Sam.

"So ..." Chuck continued, "We prepared the room next to Mr. Woolsey's office. It was an former interview room almost empty so it was not too hard ... "

Simmons sighed loudly. "What's the point Campbell!" he grumbled.

Chuck looked at him with malice and went on.

"When Michael attacked the city several months ago, video cameras were installed in some parts of the city: the control room, the ZPM room, the chair room and ..."

Chuck came out of his pocket a mini-disc he showed at the assembly.

"... the gateroom. "

Justin began to sweat more and more.

"Everything that happened was recorded. Here is a copy that you can watch at your leisure: the records are usually kept for two weeks." the technician said.

The IOA members remained silent. Justin Wilson was frozen. Thus, his inglorious attitude would be revealed to the eyes of the commission. It was hopefully not so bad. Most important was the unconditional support of the IOA members present who were among the "heads" of the organization: Devon Clarke, Dorothy Simmons and Benton Blade.

The three most influential people after the great chief Roger Dickinson who would not stay long at the IOA leadership because of his failing health.

With that thought, Justin Wilson smiled.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Chuck said, who, against all odds, took out a second mini-disc from his pocket.

Everyone looked at him blankly.

"Because Mr Wilson's office was formerly an interrogation room, there was also a video camera inside."

Justin nearly strangled with his own saliva. Chuck threw him a triumphant look as he was dropping the little silver disc before Gregory Jensen. Then, without turning his eyes from the livid face of the bureaucrat who was not moving in his chair, Chuck asked:

"Mr Wilson, would you remind the assembly, the definition of "sexual harassment?".

_TBC…._


	25. Chapter 25: Departure

_**Like always, thanks for the reviews.**_

**

* * *

Chap 25 :**** Departure.**

**

* * *

-City of ****Atlantis-Pegasus galaxy-**

Richard Woolsey arrived at the Jen's bedroom door. He held a small blue box surrounded by a white ribbon. Dr. Beckett said she, Rodney and their daughter had left the infirmary a few hours earlier and settled more comfortably in their quarters.

The leader of Atlantis knocked and the scientist came to open the door.

"Ah! Mr. Woolsey! Come in!" Rodney exclaimed joyfully.

Jennifer was lying in bed with Sarah.

"Hello you three. I went to see how you are."

"We're fine, thank you." Jennifer replied a little pale but radiant with happiness.

The baby girl was asleep in the hollow of her mother's arms, wrapped in a blanket.

"Can I?" Woolsey asked a bit hesitantly.

"Of course" encouraged Rodney. "Isn't she beautiful? She is the image of her mother, but I think she has my nose ..."

Richard went to look at the child more closely. Indeed, she was tiny but very cute.

"I brought you this little present ... I'm sorry, I could not find a decent gift for the baby, so here are some chocolates ..."

"Thanks Richard." Jennifer replied with appreciation.

"Yes thank you!" Rodney said, seizing the package aggressively.

"Rodney ..." Jennifer growled.

"What ... I can help you taste!" said the physicist, who had already snatched the box ripping the paper and ribbon.

"We all learned about what happened in the stasis room. What James Walter did to you, and his intention to administer his new serum to Todd and how the Wraith helped you to give birth." Woolsey said.

"Without Todd, Sarah and I would be dead ... It seems weird to say that ..."

"Indeed, Wraith are not usually concerned about humans, but Todd defies all the rules: first, Amelia, then you two ..."

"Has he really been killed?" Jennifer asked with a certain sadness in her voice.

"I'm afraid yes ... He was in the hive ship that attacked us when our ships destroyed it."

The doctor looked down at her daughter who was breathing softly. That's when somebody knocked on the door. Rodney returned to open the door and came face to face with Larrin.

"Oh, it's you!" He exclaimed, a little stunned.

"Yes ... uh sorry, I didn't know you had some visitors, I can come back later."

"No, please, come in!"

Jennifer and Richard Woolsey were a bit surprised. Usually, when those two were in the same room, they couldn't help but quarrel.

"Hello, I want to get news before leaving. And I wanted to give you this."

Larrin approached the bed and handed Jennifer a little rag doll. The young mum could not restrain a smile, taking the present from the Traveller.

"I made it with what I found aboard my ship so it is not quite ..."

"She is perfect." Jennifer cut her, raising her eyes filled with gratitude toward the young woman.

"Thank you ...". Everyone turned to look at Rodney. "Thanks, Larrin, for saving my life and my daughter's life."

The Traveller, more than the others, was surprised by the sincerity of Rodney's words. She was not used to so much appreciation from the scientist. Touched more than she would admit, she preferred to play the humor card to mask her confusion.

"I hope this child has not inherited your bad temper!" she laughed.

"Yours is not bad either ..." Rodney retorted with a smile.

OoooooO

Carson went to the transporter. He finally tasted the candy bar he had gone to the mess for and dreamed about for three long hours.

At the bend of the corridor, he nearly hit a young woman who was carrying two huge red suitcases.

"Oh! Sorry, it is you Amelia! Forgive me, I walked a little faster."

"I had not seen you either" replied the young woman. "Excuse me, I'm in a little in a hurry too, they are waiting for me in the jumper bay." She threw, continuing on her way.

Carson watched her walking to the end of the corridor, and before she reached the crossing, he said.

"Will you come and see Ronon today?"

Too late. The young woman had disappeared.

OoooooO

"Colonel Sheppard, I am glad you are doing well."

"Thank you." replied the soldier with Torren on his knees.

The boy still had traces of chocolate on the cheek and was playing with a paper cup from the mess that was converted into an aircraft by John.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Richard Woolsey asked.

"Nope. I watched the video of the gateroom. Teyla would never do that if she had not been brainwashed. As for my "superpowers", I can't explain it. I guess this medallion is no stranger to all that." He said, dropping the object on the leader's desk. "Besides, it must return to its owner ..."

"I'll see what I can do." Woolsey said. "You spoke of a woman whispering your name ..."

Sheppard ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it a little more.

"It's pretty confusing ..."

"Dr Jackson has suggested that an "ascended" being, maybe Dylonian, had taken possession of your body to help us fight against the Wraith."

"I had visions of someone... a woman ... She looked a bit like Teyla and she called me by my first name. Apart from that, I'm like you, amazed when I see what happened in the room."

"Well, look, the bottom line is that you have saved Atlantis and everything is back to normal."

"We've had losses."

"I know," Woolsey said on a serious tone. "But without your intervention, it could have been worse..."

"If you allow this, I would like to see Teyla."

"Sure, go ahead, I will release you."

OoooooO

Painfully Ronon opened his eyes. His mouth was dry and his mind was struggling to break through the cottony grip of the sedative they had administered to him. He tried to lift his arm to pick up the jug at his bedside. But a nurse forestalled and offered him a glass of water and a smile.

"You're awake, that's fine, I'll call Dr. Beckett."

Moments later, Carson drew aside the separation curtain and talked to him.

"No dizziness, nausea ..."

"No."

"Headaches, tingling, ringing in the ears? "

"No. "

"Follow my finger" ordered the doctor moving his forefinger in front of Ronon's eyes. The Satedan complied.

"You have four broken ribs, multiple bruises all over your body and a micro fracture of the skull. You'll stay here another week."

Ronon sighed, frowning. "What happened after Sheppard's intervention?"

Carson gave him a detailed account of events and told him the news. The victory over the Wraiths, the birth of Sarah McKay and the death of Todd and clones. The health status of Sheppard and Teyla...

Ronon's face was closed. He stood a moment staring, fists clenched on his blanket. He seemed to digest more or less the flow of information. Then, snapping out of his lethargy, he looked at Carson.

"Did you see Amelia?" he asked.

Dr. Beckett replied, smiling.

"This young woman does really like you ... since you have been here, she has spent all her free moments sitting in this chair by your bed ..."

Ronon took a deep breath.

"I also heard that her ex-husband, Justin Wilson had some trouble and that his departure from Atlantis has been advanced. Moreover, Ms. Banks has also received congratulations from the President's emissary for her actions during the attack and I think she has had a promotion ..."

"A promotion?" Ronon said, sitting up on his bed.

"Yes ... Chuck told me yesterday."

The Satedan's face twitched. A promotion. What did that mean? Then suddenly, he thought back to the red folder in Amelia's bedroom. A job. In Washington D.C. Far away. Very far from him.

"Wilson will be returned to Earth and he embarked on the Hammond today." Carson said while he was checking the ex-runner's blood pressure. "Besides, I met Amelia ten minutes ago. She told me she was going to the jumper bay. She was carrying two huge suitcases and ..."

Against all odds, Ronon pulled his blankets off and snatched the needle from his arm.

"But Ronon! What are you doing?" Carson exclaimed.

The Satedan didn't listen. As soon as he had set a foot on the ground, he felt the room spinning. He leant against the bed, waiting for a few seconds until the discomfort faded. Dr. Beckett, taking his courage into hand, tried to overpower him.

"Ronon! You can't get up! "

Useless. Ronon, dressed in pajamas and bare feet, pushed him gently but firmly and rushed toward the exit.

OooooooO

Kanaan stopped at the threshold of the room that had been specially arranged near the infirmary in lieu of waiting room. Sofas had been installed and he silently observed the scene: John Sheppard, asleep on the couch with Torren in his arms, his head resting against his chest.

Kanaan was immediately assailed by a wave of conflicting emotions. The vision of his son with the soldier embarrassed him at first. Then, the certainty that the love of his son was real and the recognition he felt toward the man facing him, erased his dark thoughts. Teyla needed them at this time. She needed every person likely to sustain her through this event. The man she loved, her son, his friends, and him, who was still part of her life.

He was roused from his thoughts when John opened his eyes and turned his head towards him.

"Kanaan ! Torren ... was tired ..." the soldier muttered still half-asleep.

"You should wake him. Dr Lam said she had finished with Teyla. We can see her."

OooooO

An unusual excitement prevailed in the jumper bay. About fifty men and women were like busy ants getting the facilities back in order. An area had been specially set aside for the teleportation of personnel and goods. The Hammond was leaving the same day, taking with it the members of the commission and the disgraced Justin Wilson. Gregory Jensen had promised an exemplary punishment upon their return to Earth.

Amelia, breathless, placed her two large suitcases to the teleportation area before adjusting her ponytail.

Suddenly Ronon Dex burst into the hangar with a determined step and walked right over the young woman. The appearance of the Satedan clad in white pajamas from the infirmary had a great effect. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and look at him. Amelia was stunned when he stopped before her.

"Ronon! But what are you doing here!" She exclaimed.

"I gotta talk."

"But ..."

"I am aware of the promotion and ..." The Satedan paused. He seemed to finally realize that all eyes were on him. Then, after a brief hesitation, he took the hands of the young woman in his. "I do not want you to go." He added.

"Ronon ..." stammered the young woman, a little taken aback.

"I ask you to forgive me for my attitude with Melena. She reminded me of some things from my past. And ... "

"Ronon ..." tried again the young woman.

"Please, stay. You know it's not easy for me to express certain things and I understand that I made you suffer, but ..." the Satedan looked around the hangar.

Instantly everyone around the couple resumed what they were doing as if nothing had happened.  
Ronon sighed and peered his green eyes into those of Amelia. Erasing the distance separating them, Ronon laid his hand on Amelia's cheek.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me here ..."

"Ronon ..."

The Satedan leaned toward her. The audience froze. Ronon stopped a few inches from her face. Amelia felt the hot breath of the ex-runner on her mouth.

"I was stupid not to tell you this before... You, you did not hesitate for a second ... You've said it so often ... I was afraid... But now, I know you are my soulmate..." he murmured.

Amelia held her breath. Ronon dropped a soft kiss on her lips and went on:

"I lo..."

"Finally, I found you!" Carson Beckett exclaimed, taking advantage of the element of surprise to inject a dose of tranquilizer in the Satedan's neck.

Ronon startled before starting to falter. The doctor, quite happy not to have missed his shot, made a sign to the four nurses he had brought with him to support the ex-runner. Amelia, taken by surprise, looked at Ronon slowly lose consciousness and be picked up by the four men who settled him onto a stretcher.

Carson Beckett, the injection gun in hand, wiped his brow with his sleeve, visibly annoyed by having to search through a good portion of the city to find his recalcitrant patient.

"This man is incredible! He has a head injury!"

Amelia remained speechless staring at Carson.

"Either the brain is more affected than I thought or he is damn in love with you! Oh, sorry, have I interrupted something important?"

"No..." Amelia sighed with a desperate smile "only three words that I've been waiting for a long time... "

"Oh... I'm really sorry."

"It's Ok, Doc... " Amelia answered.

The doctor followed the stretcher, leaving the young woman's heart pounding in the middle of the hall. Her cheeks had turned red and she startled when Larrin said:

"Oh Amy, here you are! Is that Ronon I saw lying on the stretcher just there?"

"Uh ... Yes ..." stammered Amelia, resuming her spirits.

"Isn't he supposed to be in the infirmary? "

"He is ... Oh, Larrin, I put a few things for your people in these suitcases. I also added two or three items of food from the Atlantis mess. There are also clothes, chocolate, candy and medicines for children. It's not much, I know ..."

Larrin, a little surprised, warmly thanked the young woman. Then, seeing the doors of the transporter at the back of the jumper bay close slowly on Carson and the stretcher, she added, smiling at the technician: "He loves you. And you're lucky to have him."

"I know" Amelia answered. "That's why I don't intend on going anywhere ..."

OooooO

John entered the room, followed by Kanaan who was carrying Torren in his arms. Teyla was lying on the bed, arms and legs restrained by leather straps. At the sight of the young woman tied like this with no reaction and the blank stare, John finally felt the blade of the dagger piercing his heart.

He advanced towards the bed and put his hand on the Athosian's forehead. No reaction.

When he saw his mother, Torren has started wriggling in his father's arms and moving his hands to her, moaning.

Kanaan turned to Dr. Lam.

"Can I?" he asked.

The doctor nodded. Kanaan then placed the child on the bed. The boy, kneeling, grabbed his mother's blouse and began to shake it.

"Mom ..." he chirped with a big smile.

John looked up Kanaan. Both men were standing on each side of the bed and the soldier had slipped his fingers into the hand of the young woman.

"Mommy?" The little voice of Torren became increasingly worried. His mother did not answer.

"We should ..." began Sheppard, casting a desperate glance to Kanaan.

Maybe it was better to take Torren away. The child climbed a little closer to his mother's face and placed his round face in front of the dull eyes of the Athosian. His little fingers rested on the woman's chalky cheeks.

"Mom ..." he called again.

Then his face changed. He lost his smile and his eyes filled with tears. He did not understand. Didn't his mother love him anymore? Why didn't she look at him? Why didn't she kiss him? She had left him for so long. Had he done something wrong?

This time it was too much for John who was about to reclaim the child when Kanaan suddenly blocked his arm. The Athosian's face was riveted Teyla's one.

"Look." he whispered.

Torren, still bent over his mother, stroked her cheek with his plump hand. The child began to cry now and drops of salty water fell on the marble face of his mother. But with each impact of her son's tears on her skin, Teyla blinked.

John grabbed her hand and squeezed it harder. He leaned toward her while Kanaan did the same.

"Teyla. Do you hear me?"

"Teyla?" the Athosian imitated him.

Torren kissed his mother's cheek while John stroked her forehead. He felt a wave of electricity go through her fingers.

"Teyla, you must come back ... We need you back ... Teyla ..." he murmured.

Another blink of an eye. A glow. Tiny. Suddenly, John felt fingers tighten around his hand.

"I'm here, it's me, John." he whispered again in her ear.

The veil lifted. The light returned. The young woman took a deep breath as if she had just come back from the depths of her mind. Her eyes moved. They turned first on Torren, then John and finally Kanaan.

The two men looked at her with astonishment.

"Doctor Lam!" John called.

The young woman approached while John took Torren in his arms and moved away to let the doctor examine Teyla.

"I ... Where am I? "

The Athosians's voice carried away the pain rooted in John's chest. Kanaan ran his hands over his face and sighed with relief. Torren chirped again.

Carolyn Lam asked everyone to go out and called Carson Beckett. Only after an hour had gone by was, John, Kanaan and Torren allowed to enter the room, finding Teyla sitting up in her bed and free of her restraints. Apparently, the influence exerted on the Athosian had mysteriously disappeared.

Torren rushed into her arms. The young woman covered her son with kisses. Kanaan, reassured, preferred to slip away but John saw him trying to move to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I will give you a moment alone. I have many things to prepare for my departure. I will come back later."

With a glance, the two men understood each other and John thanked the Athosian with a nod. Then, turning to Teyla, he took the young woman's face in his hands, sitting down beside her.

"You're back ..." the soldier said, giving a long kiss on the mouth to his lover.

As their lips parted, Teyla sighed."I was lost somewhere in the darkness and I heard your voice ..."

"I love you Teyla Emmagan."

"I love you John Sheppard."

OooooooO

**-Planet**** M116-225- Pegasus**

He was not mistaken. This planet had a stargate. It had been two hours walk through the forest and he had finally reached the ring represented by a blue dot on his hand-held scanner.

He went to the DHD and dialed the address. Immediately, the vortex roared before giving way to the the usual shimmering surface. He climbed the stone stairs and turned to look around. Having put his scanner in his cloak, Todd walked through the stargate.

_

* * *

TBC…_


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue: ****  
**

* * *

**-Somewhere-**

"You took enormous risks."

"Wrong. I did everything to protect you all. To use his body to intervene was the only solution to avoid the others being able to locate me. We have no fear reprisals."

"He could not stand it."

"He did. John is an exceptional man. I tested his mental strength many times via the medallion before merging with him."

"You were lucky. He could have rejected your aura."

"I used specific visions to reassure him. A face resembling the woman he loves ..."

"Teyla Emmagan."

"Teyla. Yes."

"You have also cured her."

"She's a brave, honest and generous woman".

"I must admit that your intervention has opened up a new perspective for us."

"We can help more people."

"Yes we can. But we must be cautious. The other ascended ones are powerful."

"Atlantis is my priority."

"Atlantis has always been your priority, Elizabeth. But now, you're a Dylonian. The entire universe is within your reach."

"The universe... I know."

"If you wish, you can contact them... Under your old look. We will not oppose it."

"This is not my desire. The Elizabeth Weir they have known doesn't exist anymore. They still have not really forgotten. I felt it. They must continue to move forward without looking back. The shadows of the past must remain good memories. But whatever is my fate now, I will keep an eye on the city and all of those who occupy it. They are my family, as you are now, and I will watch over them. Always."

**-THE END-**

* * *

**_Well, this story is over. Thank you to everyone who have read it and have left nice comments, especially Hifield, Sagey, Jen and Dani who have commented all the chapters! And for anyone who have liked this fic, there is still time to leave me a message and to do my promo! (If I could reach 100 reviews this time...LOL)._**

**_I hope to have given you the envy to read and to write fanfictions about Romelia. A huge thank you to my beta, without whom, this English version would never have been published: Lanteanscribe. Thank you !_**

**_Maybe soon for new adventures ..._**


End file.
